Silver and Cold
by xXDancerintheDarkXx
Summary: It's christmas break on Privet drive, as Harry finds out is not only residence to one wizard. Draco has a secret that puts him to shame. HarryXDraco, Slight AU, First instalation to the Unamed Arc. Lemon/lime
1. The Whales and Pencil

Silver and Cold

A Harry Potter Fanfic

HarryXDraco (and other side parings)

Warning! This story is currently rated T and will probably increse as the story goes on. If you disagree with Gay relationships or Yoai if you know the term, do not read this because I don't want your crappy flames. ME NO LIKE FLAMES!! So don't say anything if you can't say something critical or nice. This story IS Yoai and it's not going to change. I will try to keep updating, but only if you review. This story will most likely involve some limeyness, so please be aware.

Oh... And the disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, but I do own an imagination in which they are trapped for all eternity. Tee Hee... And I do own a plastic figurine of a whale, which resembles Vernon quite a bit.

...

Chapter 1: The Whales and Pencil

--

A sharp banging on the cupboard door brought 19 year old Harry Potter to an unwanted conciousness. It was followed bythe squaking voice of his "beloved" aunt Petunia giving him a "caring" wake up call.

"GET UP! GET UP YOU LAZY WORM OF A BOY!!" She screeched through the grate.

Harry had heard the grating voice so many times before that the shock at how annoying it was only caused him to wince. It was in the same demeaning context as it always was and probably always would be, unfortunatly enough, but he dare not sigh at the tradgedy. Harry Knew he was not loved, which made it only easier to except the fact that he did not love the Dursleys. Although, the did give him something to dislike, which made life in a cupboard a lot less boring as it would have seemed to any optomistic child.

Harry groaned quietly, hoping that would suffice for a reply. In truth, if he didn't fear for his life, he would have rather made that a long paragraph of many words in many tongues that would put the most rude of people to shame. And he would enjoy it very much. But since he didn't want to die that day, he decided a groan would suit the occasion just fine.

Petunia called him lazy, a worm, but on one count worms were very hard workers, on a second and more important and bitter point, Harry was the one that cleaned, cooked, and took multiple beatings for crimes he did not commit. Harry almost had to wonder how they survived without his constant manual labor over the time he was at school. Did the house fall into disarray? Did they move to a hotel?

Harry sat up, wincing at his constantly sore muscles and bruised blotches of skin and muscle and bone from his dear uncle and cousin and his cut and needled hands from cooking and yard work.And all of this had happened in the passage of just two days!

It was christmas break, which lasted for two consecutive weeks at his school, and he had already suffered the consiquences of going "home" for the holiday, more like the dooms day. It wasn't much of a holiday for Harry when at the Dursleys. Harry wished he had never agreed to go home when Dumbledore had called him to his office, saying that Harry had to return to the house on Private Drive for the bitter cold holiday. When Harry had asked, rather incredulously, for a reasonable explaination, Dumbledor had simply replied "Well, Mr. Potter, you will be needed there, of course, why else would I ask such a thing of you?" It angered Harry imensly, what reasonable task could possibly make him miss out on a warm christmas with Ron and Hermione or his Godfather for the cold glares and hard fat fists of his "guardians"?

Harry shook his head silently. He respected Dumbledore more than the headmaster could understand, but what could have made Dumbledoreso worried to send Harry back home. No, this wasn't home, Hogwarts was his home. What catastrophy needed his attention so desperately?

A banging echoed through the stairs and the cupboard and stairs rumbled like the belly of an angry Hungarian Horntail dragon. Dudley had awoken and emerged from his dirty black cave.

"C'mon Potter!" He yelled in his loud, boistrous bellow. And not a good boistrous, an abnoxious droning tone with a high pitched undertone which didn't suit his wide, stout form.

Harry stood, or more so croutched, careful not to disturb any of the spider webs above him. He wasn't upseted by the spiders' existance. He never swatted at the eight legged creatures and in return the little things never bit Harry. It was sort of a mutual agreement. But of coarse it could have also been that the cupboard was full of little creepy crawlers that could sustain the little hunters. A smile creeped onto Harry's face. Ron would be ashamed of him.

Harry pushed and strained against the door, having to shove it with all of his might to loosen the rusty hinges. Being half starved didn't help, either. Harry ate very little while at the Dursleys, and the food at Hogwarts was made in some way that it did not make a person build fat even if you stuffed yourself to the rim. It was very popular among and probably started by the women of the school. So Harry was skinny as ever, but also now hungry and haggared.

He crawled out of the little hole in the wall which was his only thing close to a sanctuary, and came to a full stand, his bones cracking with the motion. He limped silently to the kitchenbecause of the possibly sprained ankle he had gained while running from the great whale of a cousin he had who had unfortunately come into contact with a large cutting knife and had decided to use Harry to test the edge. With the help of the wall he made it unscathed to the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of water.

"Well hurry up boy! Get my coffee!" Yelled his "beloved" uncle Vernon.

Harry turned a quick glance on his uncle, hoping it would settle for a submitting assurance. From his uncles next reaction, it was not taken as it was meant.

"What are you looking at me like that for boy?!" Vernon asked suspiciously. His eyes squinted together. If you looked at him the he looked like some pig who had just learned the truth about bacon. And wasn't happy.

"Nothing, sir." Harry reassured mutely, if that was possible. It just seemed like he didn't speak, here atleast. Harry turned so he didn't see his uncles reaction.

His uncle was the gene donor who had so graciously given the world a perfect angel blessed the name Dudley, and had the same huge form only much more developed. The man was a living tribute to the phrase "every diet needs a lttle wiggle room." Except there was far too much wiggle, and the entire house wiggled with his approach when he was hungry. And lets just say the man needed his coffee in the morning. Unless you were a masochist or thought you would very much enjoy watching the apocolypse unfold within your presence.

Harry gulped away the rest of his water and ran to the coffee machine. In doing this, he accidentally put too much force onto his wounded ankle. Harry fell forward with a gasp of suprise at the shock of pain, grasping for anything to stop his descent. The entire scene unfolded in slow motion, his groping hand closed around the top of the coffee machine. The dark contraption obviously could not hold Harry's light but superior weight. It toppled over him and the two objects fell to the floor, Harry and the machine.

The hot fluid splashed like liquid fire over Harry's head and shoulders, crawling in burning streams down his back. Harry yelled a curse, stood, and quickly ripped his baggy t-shirt over his head to get as far as possible away from the hazardous substance.

"Damn it, boy!" Vernon bellowed, standing in a rage that would put a bull seeing red to shame.

His stomach rolled out over the table, gaining small grease stains and dark crumbs from his plate, which for some reason seemed to constantly full. The man was simply repulsive, like sainta gone evil, secretly sex changed, and PMSing. ALL THE TIME. Oh, did that mean he was calling Petunia a man? What revelation had God come upon when he decided to create such a person? Or did God have anything to do with it? Hmmmm... one of the ,many canundrums of this world.

"I'm alright." Harry muttered shakily, leaning back on the counter. Petunia had covered her eyes, as if repulsed by Harry's this, bony structure. Harry wondered how she could be so averted from him when was married to a planet like Vernon. Perhaps they never took their clothes off... EVER. He wouldn't be suprised.

"Don't annoy me with such giberish, boy! Pick it up! PICK IT UP!!" Vernon growled trudging over. Harry's glass on the counter wobbled and nearly fell over. Like in that Jurrasic Park movie he had snuck into the living room to watch from the shadows. Yes, when the Terranisaurous Rex had entered the scene, just like that. Dudley had nearly pissed himself. That was the high light of that day.

Harry hurridly grabbed the now empty and very hot coffee machine and returned it to it's rightful place on the counter next to the other shiny, metallic electronics. He favored his ankle as much as possibe. He turned quickly to see the great tribute to dinosaurs and the king of whales, his uncle, glaring down at him with squinty black eyes. Since Harry didn't have a shirt to grab ahold of, vernons hand came around his throat. He clenched his fist so tightly Harry thought his esofogusesp would collapse.

"Now you listen here, boy." Vernon hissed/growled. Food attempted to escape from his mouth as the monster spoke. Harry almost regretted making the meal yesterday. "One more mess up and you'll be in the hole for a week!"

The cupboard had officially been dubbed 'the hole'. For what reason Harry could not be certain. The best he had come up with was that because he was the worm, the hole would be an appropriate name for his dwelling. But Harry never considered himself a worm. No, he more so thought of himself as a stag, like his father and his petronous. Or perhaps something like a spider, something thin and quiet, but helpful to the world from the shadows, and deadly to it's enemies.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry whispered as Vernons hand loosened and let him go, whimpering as the pain settled in. He would deffinitly have internal bruising.

Dumbledore had better have predicted something VERY important, or else Harry would be very pissed. Harry regained his balance, watching for the puddle of cooling coffee. Harry picked up his drenched shirt and threw it into a dirty clothes hamper with a muffled thud, then limped over to make more coffe for his uncle before the man had a fit and got the strange, malicious urge to strangle something again for the upteenth time in the past three days. As soon as Harry got the pot going again he went to get a mug, wondering how he was going to carry a hot mug of coffeefrom the counter to the table with a limp. From the tension in the air, he would have to find out the hard, and most likely painful, way.

Petunia had taken her hands away and had switched to averting her eyes from Harry as if he were the visually transmitted plague. Dudley, being the mindless brute that wold lose an IQ test to a troll, had been much to enthused in his appetite and the little television playing on the opposite counter to notice the scene had even took place and showed no reaction what so ever. Harry couldn't care less, He'd be happy to show them his bruises and scars and starvation, perhaps somewhere in the black hole were their hearts should have resided, they felt some sort of guilt.

"Worthless, skinny rodent of a boy."

Aaaand maybe not.

Harry finally was able to get the bitter liquid into a mug and take it safely, catiously, to the table. He winced as he had to make a step with his right ankle, the bad one, but Harry didn't fall again. He managed to get the steaming coffee to his equally steaming uncle and leaned against the kitchen counter again, picking up his right leg slightly to get the pressure down. He let out a supressed breath.

He had lost his huge appetite, and his skin felt like it was still on fire. His entire neck throbbed almost as much as his other bad bruises did. All he wanted was to go outside, get a brace for his ankle, and find some quiet place to sit down, better yet lie down, his cupboard was to short for him, now. He could run off for the day and stay at the swing set or the tunnel, but it would be at the price of a major beating once he returned to the house that night. He had thought plenty of times about running away, living with Sirius or the Weasely family. But Sirius was still on the run and Harry just couldn't put the pressure on Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. Not to mention it wasn't a very good scene, infact it was very akward with Ginny there after Harry had confessed his homosexuality. Hermione had not been at all suprised by this when he had told her and Ron. Apparently she had known for quite some time. Ron, on the other hand, hadn't talked to Harry for about a month and a half afterwards. Harry had thought his confession had ended their relationship as friends forever, it had been the worst feeling Harry had ever felt, including the cruciatus curse. But they had finally made nice. Even more so when Harry assured he had never had any attraction to Ron. Ron was Hermione's, end of story. Plus red heads weren't his type.

Harry made a final desicion and immidiatly, almost spastically,bolted for the door, using stabalizing magic to help his leg. It It was invisible, and with Hermione's help he had learned how to conjure it without his wand or words. But it WAS magic none the less, and he knew he'd be getting in severe trouble for it with his uncle. He usually didn't get any punishement from Fudge or any of his followers anymore since his false hearing. Any magic he used out of school was for a good reason. Running from two whales and a pencil was diffinitely a good reason.

He heard Uncle Vernon's furious yell and aunt Petunias flighty shreak as they began their persuit. He reached into a bin and found a handful of cloth. Ripping it out he found it was dirty tank tops he had worn while tending to Petunia's garden. He threw it on as he rushed out the door and into freedom. Harry shoved the huge wooden slab painted pristene white closed until he heard the destinct metallic click that meant it was locked in place. He listened, still running, as he heard his dear uncles massive form slam into the opposite side of the door, and his blessed aunts trembling trill of horror. A smirk dominated Harry's featured as he made his way deeper into freedom.

The sight of an empty, gaping doorway caught his eye and made him stop in the middle of his race. Across the street from the Dursley's house, a dark, old house had finally been sold. He had seen to for sale sign up for years, even hid in the rickety house a few times, but he had never thought it would sell. It had been falling apart in disrepare, and it seemedand it seemed to have been struck by lightning a few times.

The door swung slightly in the little breeze, the clouds said a storm was on it's way, depending on the temperature which was too warm for the season, it would either rain or snow. The latter was not so likely.

A UHAUL truck sat in front of the horribly dishevled house. Though it contained nothing, and it was far to early for them to have finished unpacking. The house from what Harry could see was deserted and contained no new furnishings, just the ratty old ones. Was the truck there just for the visual interpretation that someone had moved there? Harry could sense a cover up.

It intrigued him, and the open door called to him, shining like a dark beacon against the otherwise dull street. Who would take that house? Some loone? Or someone much more special than the average muggle. Harry found himself moving quickly towards the doorway, knowing very well that Uncle Vernon would recover soon and come out searching for him. The beast would never think of looking in the creepy house, especially not after it was sold, he knew Harry was antisocial and liked to keep to himself when in the muggle world. Why would Harry want to greet the new, obviously insane neighbor?

Harry found himself on the front porch and started towards the door way. He nocked on the dark wooden and time stained brittle doorlightly, not wanting to enter without givingsome warningto the resident. There was no answer, just the creek of the door as it suffered the little impact of Harry's fist. Harry hesitated, he could get in some pretty bad trouble with the muggle law for entering a house uninvited.

The sound of a huge, booming and frustrated yell echoed through the street. Harry paniced and jumped into the house, shutting the door quickly behind him. The echoe faded and the world fell into dead silence, as if the house were far from Private Drive, far from anywhere. Harry turned slowely away from the door to look at the house. At first glance it was as it had been everytime he had entered, ratty, tattered, the plain white sun bleached curtains drapped half hazardly over the windows, the sunken in sofa sitting in the living, or shall we say dying room to the far left, the dust the cob webs, the broken staircase, paint pealing and cracking off of rotting dry wall. but as the scene sunk into Harry's mind, the image suddenly fell away, like a fading dream, and was replaced by the much grander scene of a much, much larger room. The walls were lined with tapestries and moving portraits, the ground was that of alternating black, white, and green marble. just ahead, feet away, was a great staircase ascending from the lower floor to an upper floor, and through out the main hall were doors branching off to other rooms. The closest thing he had ever seen to compare it to was a manssion he had seen while sneek previewing another film. But this was real, this was... AMAZING.

Harry gaped widely at the huge house, it's magnificence startling him. The scene broke his concentration, and the pain flooded back into his unstable ankle. Harry dropped to the floor, yelping at the sudden unexpected pain. The sound echoed through the large main hall, gaining Harry stares of anger or disgust from the portraits. If he had paid enough attention he would have noticed they all bared the snake emblem of Slitherin. Harry gulped away his whimpers and walked a few paces, slowly but steadily pushing away the pain. Harry looked up to the stair case, it being his main goal. The banister looked very welcoming. Harry's vision faltered. His legs and eyelids started to feel heavy. It suddenly felt as if Harry were yanking chains around his ankles, wrists and mid section, the feeling increasing with every small stride, gaining more and more evanescent links. He fell to the floor again, panting, unable to hold the invisible weight. Harry looked up, knowing some spell had been cast on him, and he was falling into darkness fast. A form appeared at the top of the staircase, through his clouded eyes, he could make out platinum blond hair.

"Mal-foy?"

the world fell into blackness.

...

Dark: Woo hoo! Okay, so that's the first chapter for you. Cliffy, I know, I'm evil that way. Please review, long review, I need some support if you're a fan. Thank you! Onto the next chapter, but I'll only post it if I get atleast five reviews! Good bye! Sincerely, you're devoted auther, DancerintheDark

Preview

Draco has a secret, one that even he can't except of himself. Harry begins to unfold the mystery behind Dumbledores request. Oh! And Draco is...

Find out next chapter!


	2. Good Neighbor?

Okay, people. This is the second chapter to Silver and Cold. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. And to all of those people that didn't but like the story, please give me some feed back, even if it's just two words, please let me know how I'm doing and if I should keep going. I am also thinking about making this a cross over between Naruto/Harry Potter/Vampire Knight. If you like this idea, leave me a note in a review on your thoughts, and know it won't happen for quite a while.

Anyway, to those of you that questioned my comment at the end of the last chapter, I'M NOT TELLING!! You must read to find out. I'm evil that way. And there will probably be a cliffy note at the end of every chapter if I don't get bored.

Must I warn you again? This is YAOI!! Also...there will be some profanity, and psychotic thoughts, so be not suprised.

Disclaimer: Sigh, the fact that I don't own any of these anime's slash books has created a feeling of depression so immense within me that I have decided to come to the conclusion that I really don't care, and will continue to write my lovely fanfiction. In other words, I do not own Harry Potter, so get off my ass invisible people that say I'm a copier, no one likes you.

Since I didn't get that many reviews last time, I'm making a new warning. If I don't get atleast six relatively lengthy reviews every time I update, I'm not going to continue, and DracoXHarry limeyness and emoness will remain locked in my brain forever. Harry will be very upset with you, and Draco might actually kill you. So, Review people. Please.

...INJUSTICE!!... If you knew me in real life you'd understand...

On with the story! Enjoy!

...

Chapter 2: Neighbors?

Draco watched emotionlessly as the familiar nineteen year old boy fell limp in the front hall. Having gotten so close to his apparent destination, only fifteen steps away from the stair, which Draco was walking down now. Dracos movements were slow. But this was not because he worried the teen would lash out, but because his body felt fragil. After all, it had gone through a lot of changes in the past few weeks. Draco reached the last stair and leaned against the banister, features contorting into a sort of painful grimace.

What would he tell his mother should she walk into the main hall right now? If she should see him simply looking upon the creator of all the'r suffering, or so she saw it through her eyes. If she could watch him, should he be unable to turn the boy into their master, their lord. He knew perfectly well how easy it would be. But he also knew that perhaps, it would be cowardly of him. After all they had been through, after the pain the recent months had brought upon them. Would it be right? Would it be just? To grovel at Voldemorts feet and beg for forgivness in return for the monsters only desire? But since when had Draco Malfoy done anything right or jus? And of course. His mother wouldn't see his reluctance. She had locked herself in her room since before they had been transported to the forsaken Private Drive. And who would expect the little broken family to cower in the little, prudish muggle drive? Narcissa was in a state of extreme depression. For good reason of course, but Draco didn't have time for a break from this cruel reality the world had beseeched upon them. Infact, time was in such little suply, he regretted having to spend it within the protective walls of the mansion.

Dracos face said little, but within him swirled the emotions of hatred, fear, and indecision. Hatred, which was directed at pretty much everyone he had ever looked up to, for getting him into this fucked up mess. this was also directed at himself for being so blind as to fall into the situation. Fear, for his mother and himself, what their life, or death would become. Indecision, because all his life everything had either been a lie or a mistake, was his judgement to be questioned as well? What if he were on the wrong side?

Harry Potter stirred on the marble floor, his cheek aching from the hard surface. But that ache was barely comparable to the shocks running through his body. The weight was gone but his muscles, already strained from his chores, couldn't and shouldn't have taken on the extra pressure. Harry attempted to lift himself, feeling his glasses pressing dangerously hard into his temple. He opened his eyes, but was blinded by the artificial light reflecting off of the smooth floor. Where was he? What had got him into such a place?

Memory returned to him. He was in the abandoned house across the street. But it wasn't abandoned anymore, and this wasn't _that _house, not really. This was a gigantic mansion sqweezed into that house, like one of the pressurized vacuum packs. That was the best way he could explain it in his fogged head at the moment. In truth it was probably another dimension muggles could have no comprehension of. And the person living in the house was-

Draco simply watched as the teens eyes flickered about, remembering the not so far away past. He slid down to sit on the stair, grimacing again. His entire body was cut and bruised, but he was lucky to still have a body at all, he guessed. Harry's eyes suddenly locked with his cool stare, becoming a mixture of shock and revulsion. It was to be expected, Harry Potter was quick to decide who his enemies were. Draco fit the category. Draco didn't blame him, but didn't quite regret his past actions. Why should he care what little, perfect Potter thought? He wasn't a god, and he shouldn't think that his wishes would be met by everyone he mooched off of. But he was supposedly the only thing standing between the world falling into the darkness of Voldemorts clutches, or so everyone thought, so atleast he had a purpose.

"Malfoy?"

Harry's voice was a slight hiss, but that was partially because he was having difficulty breathing. But also because he felt a strong aversion toward the class mate. WHY was Draco Malfoy living across from him? Or, living in another dimension conected by a portal that opens to the run down house next door. Why would the Malfoy family have to move, anyway? Weren't they rich enoughto afford a huge house in a nice pure blood neighborhood? Then Harry started getting paranoied. He knew that Draco's parents were Death Eaters, though he couldn't prove it. But had Draco also been pulled into the viscious circle? Had they come here to give away Harry's location to Voldemort? But then, why was he still alive? Draco had him. Why hadn't the Malfoy parents come yet? And why did Draco's snear seem only partially sencere?

"Potter." Malfoy spat back, not bothering to stand from his place.

Harry, on the other hand, had come to a full stand and was now clenching his hand around his wand, it's groves fitting into his fingers perfectly. Harry kept his wand with him even while sleeping, if anything happened, he wanted to be as prepared as any relentlessly confronted wizard could be.

"Potter, put your weapon away." Draco ordered coolly, he tensed a bit.

"Go ahead! Call your dad on me! Coward!" Harry challanged, waving his hand around in nonchalance. He felt horrible, but his bubbling rage overpowered the pain. He did have to lean more on his left leg than his right, but altogether he wasn't thinking about the pain.

Draco's eyes narrowed. His mouth curled downward into a scowl. His cheeks paled under the multiple bandages littered across his face. Harry's eye's widenned.

"My father is dead."

Draco's statement was kurt and icy. The atmosphere grew brittle. Harry's eye's traveled down Draco's haggared form. His face was bruised and had bandaids patched over it. This pattern continued over the parts of his body that were visible. The teens eye's were cold and lightless, dark rings of stress and sleepless nights hung under the ice blue spheres. A particularly large bandage was wrapped around Draco's forearm. Harry's eye's were calculating and sceptical. But also... concerned? Even though Draco was an enemy, he couldn't help wonder.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, green eyes surveying the injuries. Why wouldn't he have tried to heal them with magic?

Draco hesitated. Was Harry actually worried about him. No way, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, having any sort of compassion towards Draco Malfoy, his enemy in every sense? It was not possible, or plausible. Still, once the concern in Potter's eye's hardened back into suspicion and a small curiosity, it took all Draco could muster to keep from wincing away from the suspected curse. But it never came. Potter just stood, seeming ready for anything, but also looking frail. If Draco wished, he could over power the school mate and regain a loyal outlook with the Lord, even in his present state. But what good would that do? He would likely be killed anyway. He had betrayed Voldemort, he hadn't been able to-

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Harry asked half incredulously. The blonde had always been the one to start any fight what so ever. After another moment of simly staring the other down, Harry decided to allow his wand hand to lower a substantial amount, but he had it still incase it was a trick. " Why are you so beaten up?"

Draco considered. He had no reason to tell Potter anything, had no obligation to even be speaking to him at that time. But how much worse could his life get? And when asked about his injuries, Harry was the only one that sounded truely concerned. But, I guess that was to be expected in the long run, lucky Potter was still human. Seeing someone else in pain still caused him curiosity.

"My father wasn't the only one that died. Despite his efforts." Draco descided that was a good enough explaination. Why tell Potter all of the messy details? As soon as Potter was satisfied that his enemy was in no shape to fight he would just walk away. Potter wasn't the type to kick a person when they were down, not like most everyone Draco had ever known including himself. That, he could be sure of. " Metophorically speaking."

Harry's mind raced at top speed. Draco was so not dead, he must be lying. Or maybe Draco was a ZOMBIE!! Pictures of the blonde skulking/dancing around to the Micheal Jackson song Thriller filled Harry's head. He choked back a snicker. No, Draco was not a zombie, not in the least, but he could have been a mummie with how many bandages he had on. Harry noticed he was smiling at his own imagination and recieving a confused and angered glare from Draco. Harry quickly replaced the facial expression with a frown. But then what did Draco mean by "My father wasn't the only one to die.", in answer to Harry's previous question? As far as Harry could see, Draco was still alive and kicking. Although, he had been out of school for the first week before christmas break. Maybe he would get an answer to that question by asking another.

" Malfoy, how did your father die?"

Harry had asked the question cautiosly. He had easily picked up that it was a touchy subject. But there was no pity in his heart. Lucius Malfoy was a cruel man, a coward, and a death eater. Lucius had put himself into a situation where he would be cared for by fewer people than a blade of grass would. But Harry did want to know what sort of confrontation had gone on without his knowledge. And... of course there was that look in Draco Malfoys' eyes, one which the boy had never displayed before. A tight mixture of chagrin and remorse. A look that screamed he had given up, and only one dangling thread kept him in the realm of the living. Harry had no idea why he had noticed it so quickly, but Malfoy seemed... dead, torn, as he had put it before.

Malfoy was, in every sense of the word, shocked by the tone Potter had asked the burning question with. It was quieter. Did he really care? Draco locked eyes with the raven haired teen. No, Harry had no concern for his father, but then for whom was his emotion created? On a more immediate issue. What could Malfoy say? Why did he have to say anything? Was it that now he felt as if they had a common enemy? Two rivals pitted together against one dominating force? Could Harry Potter end up being the one to come out alive in the small but ever so important on going fight?

"Get out of here, Potter. You shouldn't be here."

"Malfoy," Harry tried to keep his voice level, failing terribly. He settled for speaking slowly. " I need to know what happened."

Malfoy didn't need to say a word, the answer was clear in his tortured ice blue eyes. He turned his head away from Potter, knowing fully well that the green eyed teen would not attack him.

"It was Voldemort." Harry breathed. His hands shook, though Harry was unsure if this was in natural fear or rage. " Voldemort killed your father. Why?"

Draco felt his anger flood the surface. Harry Potter, jumping to conclusions just as he always did. Of course, he _was_ right. Draco didn't bother keeping a cool head, it was usless with the picture of his fathers murder playing out in his head, the wound fresher than any of the others littering his scarred body. He was being foolish. _Hope_ for revenge was foolish. No matter which side was successful now, he wanted no part in either. Evil, he had been abandoned from it and he did not ever belong to it, Good, he could never fit in to that category especially not then.

"Go." Draco's voice was ice.

"Malfoy _what happened?_" Harry needed to know an answer. If Draco was being followed he would attract unwanted attention to Private Drive.

Footsteps could be heard from the left on the second floor, they were running.

"Get out, now!" Draco hissed below his breath, wincing as he shot to his feet without thinking of his slow healing injuries. He pushed forward, urging his legs to keep moving. He grabbed Potters shoulder and shoved him at the door. But he had forgotten how much strength he had then, the power that was before a simple shove could be bone crushing. Harry yelped at the obvious pain, but nothing was broken. Draco felt his anxiety flare. He hurridly pushed Potter out of the house.

Draco could feel his heart race, and his unstable body begin to morph from his eratic emotions, change into something far greater, far more frightening. Draco slammed the door, Green, glasses rimmed eyes staring back at him in shock. Draco pushed away the image, tried to forget everything. He could feel his bones begin to crack and shift and grow. He watched as a thin layer of white fur coated his forearms, felt his eyes blurr in and out of night vision. Draco sunk to the floor, grasping at his closed airways. Why did it have to be so painful? Any time he got excited or let his emotions go haywire he started to-... Draco grimaced in agony as he felt the threshold break. He could here the footsteps grow closer. Draco did everything he could to help his mind settle. Finally, his bones began to realign into their correct placements.

It would be bad like that for the first few days before Dracos' first full moon. After that it wouldn't act up so suddenly, which Draco would find a relief. But once that happened, it meant all hope for his humanity was truely lost, it meant that he would ultimately become an atrocity, a disgrace to his families name, a true monster.

A full fledged werewolf...

--

Harry waited outside the door for quite a while. He had no idea for what reason he had entered the place at all, but now it didn't seem like the old house across the street. No, despite it's rugged and broken exterior, Harry and Harry alone on Private Drive, knew that through that door way was a secret. Behind the fuax despair was a greater tragedy.

Snow had begun to fall, sticking to the road and dead grass in the Malfoy's houses' front lawn, fluttering down through the great gaping holes in the roof.

Oh, wait, Harry was wearing neither shoes nor coat. Harry slapped himself in the face at his own stupidity. How could he forget to grab a coat? Was that not one of the esentials on the 'running away from the negligent home' list. Harry shivered, feeling the chill bite his cheeks and freeze the nervious sweat that had formed on his forhead and neck while feeling trapped in the Malfoy's new residence. Harry shivered again and started trudging towards the tunnel, it would atleast be refuge from the snow for the day until he could build up the strength to limp to the store to buy a brace. All he had was wizard money but gold was gold. Who could know, maybe harry would find a nice hobo to talk to while waiting.

Why did they have to move _there?_ Couldn't they find some nice little escimo village to hide out in where the could sit and cast avadacadavra on snow men all day and be perfectly contented with their lives? Of all the dull, middle of flucking coocoo's ville streets, The Malfoy clan had decided to rest their roots into the little house on Private Drive.

Harry shook his head angrily. Was that what Dumbledore had been telling him about? Was the big secret and reason for Harry's untimly torture that he had to figure out that Draco Malfoy and apparently his mother Narcissa Malfoy by the sound of Draco's voice,had moved in next door to his second most hated people in the world? the Dursleys? If Harry could manage to have someone transport Voldemorts fortress of DOOM right next door to Malfoy's he'd have the bronze, silver, and gold medal winners for 'most hated by Harry potter' awards. Perhaps he could send Dumbledore an owl asking if the headmaster wanted him to give the new arrivals a house warming gift, and if that was all the entire thing was about. But he would have to say, if the reply would be 'yes' Harry might have just had to commit homocide.

But Draco had seemed... different than he usually did at school. And maybe losing his father had humbled the slytherin a bit. Maybe Voldemort would come after him, if the noseless fiend had found some estranged reason to murder Draco's father. Coward. What if, just maybe, Harry would have to help Draco? What if he couldn't? Harry knew he was jumping to conclusions. Malfoy had never answered one of his questions. Harry was just...action hungry. Or maybe paranoied.

But what if it was Harry's duty to help his rival?

...

I know, I know. Really short chapter. but that's all I wanted to put in this one. I will try to update weekly but school starts soon so I will do the best I can. About the Werewolf thing, I know no one saw that one coming (except for you, Q-bean, you know who you are and you knew all along.) I'll explain later, not sure if it'll be in the next chapter but it'll come as long as everyone keeps supporting me. . Also, sorry for the lack of sarcasm in this one, I did my best, but these chapters are probably going to alternate between being sarcastic and angsty. I hope ya'll remember to comment about the question of what you all would think about the cross over. I really need to know guys! Well, til next chapter!

Preview:

The Dursley's descide that they are intrigued by whom ever has taken residence in the turd building, find out how they feel about it and what information they get from Harry in... CHAPTER THREE!!

**Suprise bonus**: If answered correctly in a review, ten thousand trillion kudos points will be awarded to you!

What gift will Harry recieve in the next chapter?

A) DRACO!!(Harry already has him!)

B) A room (it's sooo not this one)

C) A night with Draco!! (If you pick this one I'll kill you!)

D) Hedwig(erm...lame)


	3. Author Note

Hello all readers of my story, and thank you all faithful reviewers. I am very, VERY sorry to say that I STUPIDLY broke my computer today. This meaning I lost the entire third chapter and will not have it back until someone transferes all of my files to a cd and then I get a new computer and put all of that information on that computer. Which will not happen until four months at best. IF I get the chance I will REWRITE all of chapter three which I had finished and post it then, but this, still will take a large amount of time what with school and all.

I'M SCREWED!!

Also, if none of you read my before letter concerning the story, **I wan't to know what you guys would think if I made this a Harry Potter/Vampire knight/Naruto cross over.** It wouldn't happen until probably the next instalment but I do want to know. **Please answere in a review or pm me! **

I'm very sorry for the inconvinience this poses for avid readers but please, pity me, I now have no iTunes, none of my wordpad stories, and no life. I still will do my best to continue the story on this computer which I borrowed from my mother. Which is one reason I am a bit nervous of writing and saving yaoi to her wordpad folders. Though if you check out my other stuff I might post some new hetero stuff. Again, SORRY!! Please, send me something to keep hope that you all will still be reading! TT Forever in misery, xXDancerintheDarkXx


	4. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Okay... thought I was being a bitch for not writing so I descided to TRY to re-write my third chapter. You all BETTER review!

By the way, I know my writting is probably suffering majorly from this being on a keyboard and if anyone pinpoints a spelling or grammer error that I do not mention I know, please tell me so I can fix it and not look so much as a fool!

Also, I answered a question in a review the other day that was asking if Draco was a proper werewolf. If anyone else has this question I'm going to answere it now!

Draco is NOT a proper werewolf YET, but he will be after his first full moon. If you mean him being able to change completely and at will or being able to turn other people. He is still a human pretty much and only gets close to changing when he gets frustrated or angry, which I did because it will play an awesome part in both this chapter and the next.

WARNING: This chapter will contain the beginnings of shonen-ai and some profanity (as in words) just for those of you that care...

If anyone is reading this, I am so SORRY for the delay! I feel so guilty for making my avid readers wait...TT...

Anyway... On with the story. Sorry all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... If I did I wouldn't have to wait four months to get my own new computer...--

...

Chapter 3: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie...

Harry hesitated at the door of number four private drive, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise with adrenaline. He new that the residents of the house were most definitly asleep. The moon hung at a slight hundred degree angle in the sightly clouded violet sky and the street was coated in a thin layer of snow. He knew it had to be atleast three in the morning. A relief, he had taken perfect advantage of his day of bitter cold freedom.

His hand closed around the door handle, he wiggled it once, testing to see if it needed to be unlocked. Just as he had expected from his paranoied relative-nots, it did. He griped his wand tightly in his hand, the groves fitting into his palm almost perfectly. "_alohamora"_ he muttered, touching the tip of the wooden instrument to the lock. There was a destinct metalic click that made him shiver instantly. It was so _loud_! Of course, it was probably only loud to his ears. Certainly a little click couldn't have awakened his snoring uncle and cousin.

Harry took one last second and tested his ankle. He had traveled around town that day and stoped off at a pharmacy to buy a brace to help it heal back correctly, and it had helped his limp very well. It still felt fragile, but it was only cracked a hairs length, or that was the diagnosis of the all too helpfull girl at the pharmacy. She had practically thrown the brace at him when he said he had just fell down the stairs being a clutz. She had rolled her eyes in disbelief and checked his ankle, in the process finding many hand shaped bruised littering most of his body. He didn't answer her question about his name.

He willed his hand to grip the knob again, fingers shaking. He slowly twisted his hand, hearing the click and creking as the door swung open. _Crrrreeeeeeeaakkk!_ He thought he would wake up every house hold on the street! This was suicide! why didn't he just wait until morning came? Better yet, why didn't he just run on back to Hogwarts? He could deal with being a coward, he could deal without sleeping on bruises on top of bruises.

No, he had to stay. He had to, under law, until he was twenty. Why trouble Dumbledor with the details of guardianship? Not that the Dursleys would fight for him.

Harry finally stepped cautiosly into the house, feeling the warmth sting his frozen cheeks. He genty shut the door. The sweat on his neck and back suddenly felt claimy. He gripped his new sweater, one that was actually his size, closer to him skin, feeling immediatly aware and self conciouse. He tried desperately to be lighter that a feather, and quieter than such. He tip-toed across the floor, inches closer to his safe haven with every moment. He carfully stepped over ever creaky board.

There was a sudden pattern of LARGE foot-falls behind him. Harry froze. "POTTER!!"

Harry turned ridgidly, eyes wide, just in time to get banged against the wall as a sausage-like hand closed through his hair. It, for some odd reason, made him remember a quote from a comedian he had seen in the tv sellers window that day, Bill Engval, from what he could recall, it went: 'The eggs come from real chickens. The milk comes from real cows. The sausage comes from Jimmy Dean.' He had yet to see the point.

The mans repulsive face brought Harry back to reality. His skin in the light from the window looked like a chalky maroon on the verge of purple. Sweat ran down his chubby no-neck and his forhead glistened sickly. His teeth, bared through his fat lips, were a shining yellowish color, and his breath was posibly the most disgusting thing about the entire man. Vernon shook his fist, taking Harrys' head ricochetting against the wall.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE HAD TO STAY UP _WAITING_ FOR YOU TO COME BACK, YOU STUPID BOY?!"

Harry did his best he could to not wince at the stinging on his tortured scalp, keeping his eyes on his uncle. "So sorry." He muttered sarcastically.

The blows began...

--

Harry shifted uncomfortably inbetween a confused haze and a painful reality, already aware of just what would happen if he tried to move too much. But he was just beginning to remember just why that was fact. He shifted again, stretching his back muscles in a cat-like arch, testing his apparently swollen bruises. His head shoved unexpectedly into the wall. This confused him. Harry's hole was like a large (or considered large) rectangle. He slept fitting himself partially scrunched longways. Now he was curled up with his legs tucked up to his chest and his hands just under the light in the crack of the door. He immediatly pulled them out, not particularly partial to having his fingers smashed under the feet of the legged whales, or under the stilletos of a certain pointy pencil out for vengence. Harry's head ached as he winced at the memory of the previous night. Now he saw the reason for his scrunched position, he had been shoved in.

Harry moaned quietly, painfully. So his freedom was done. Now came the after shock, his payment for the escape from the Azkaban wannabee. He reached up with one of his hand, feeling the motions effect on his shoulder, and tested the doors handle, was he locked in? Did he want to go out?

It was unlocked.

Harry was suprised. Usually after a stunt like that he would be punished and then locked in the cupboard for a week at a time, being fed only after this. Now he was faced with the opportunity to decide. Was it some sort of trick? A trap to more beating? No, he had to say that the best comparison he could make to the Dursley men and women where whales and a pencil, but they were not smart as such. Perhaps they just had a bunch of work. Or maybe the reason was that their aunt Marge was coming in that day to celebrate the holidays. She still had yet to recall being turned into the worlds first living blimp. The woman may have thought that this form of punishment was perfectly exceptable, but the people she gossiped to might have not thought as much. The last thing the Dursleys wanted was the police or anti-neglect people sniffing around. Harry didn't much favor it either.

He finally decided to open the little door to the brightness of late morning. He squinted, aand though unable to see, could here his guardians minus his cousin, who would be asleep at this time, discussing something in the dining room/kitchen. He could hear the clatter of his aunts supposedly pricey shoes against the lenolium floor. She was all dressed up with nowhere to go, Harry thought with a grim smirk.

" Yes, we should definitly invite them to the neighborhood-" Vernons' voice caught Harry's horrified intrest. Vernons voice seemed to carry a deeper meaning.

" I hear they're very rich from the rumors-" Petunias' voice agreed. "It would be good to have them on friendly terms, don't you think so dear?"

Harry scrambled to his feet, remembering only just in time to be gentle with his still healing ankle, and to feel the true damage caused to the rest of his body. But that didn't matter. _NO! No they can't be talking about-_

" Yes, apparently their named the Malfoy's. Have you ever heard of it before?" Petunia asked casually. Harry's hand reached the threshold of the opening stiffly.

Vernon paused, obviously racking his brain to remember their new IMPORTANT neighbor. He answered half heartedly. "Yes. Yes, I think I have. I'm not sure where though." It was obvious that he hadn't. how could word have gotten out about them being so rich within one day? And with the house that they had rented? Harry broke through the opening, gaining startled and disgusted glances from his guardians.

"Don't come barging in here as if you _live_ here or something , boy!" Vernon spat angrily. His face looked strangely less horrific in the morning light. But not at all less ugly. A bowl of simple cereal sat before him, but not a normal sized bowl, it was a large glass one that was usually used to mix ingredients for baking goods in, and to prove just how large he was, it was filled to the brim.

Though that was probably the most ignorantly stupid sentence Harry had every heard, he said nothing to it, knowing for certain that it wouldn't be the last thing that he felt reason to skoff at. Plus at the moment he had greater worries.

"You were talking about the neighbors, what of them?" Harry asked through his constricted throat. He looked back and forth between the two puckered faces, gaining a headache at the quick motion.

" And what business is it of yours? As if _you _have anything to do with them, worm." Petunia hissed, clicking around the kitchen, cooking, an action she only did when important visitors were coming, mostly because she didn't want to trust Harrys' cooking when hosting a get together.

Harry didn't reply, marveling in the irony. If only she were speaking a tiny amount of truth.

"Worm, you are going to go next door and ask them over tonight at four, and you are going to be nice about it." Petunia ordered with an icy feril curtness. Her nose scruntched up like an ugly rats. "I have _to much_ to get done around here."

Vernon looked just as suprised as Harry was for a moment, but of course he would follow his wife through the worst in all their lovey dovey glory. Harry, though, still struggled to breathe.

"Don't just stand there, boy! Go! Or have you not learned your lesson yet?!" Vernon asked in a growl. His face became a redder shaded blob, whos tiny eyes were nearly impossible to find under all of the flabby facial rolls all but their shiny black glint.

That got Harry moving. Harry started toward the door, feeling a watchful eye on his back. He wouldn't be able to take anymore punishment, so he couldn't run away again. He finally made it outside, closing the door to get out of his guardians ice cold glares. Why would Petunia ask _him_ to invite his worst enemy over? Did they somehow know about Harry's past with the Malfoys? Could they possibly just want to punish him further?

Harry slipped across the desolate street and up the porch. The sun was hidden behind a thin layer of clowds, not generating enough heat that early to melt the light snow sticking to the ground. Harry tried not to take in the view of the doomed house, but did catch that the UHAUL trucks had gone.

Harry cautiously tapped his nuckles against the door, afraid that, from his previous experience, pain was bound to come from simply touching the gate to another dimension.

At first there was no reply, just dead silence. Harry tried again, a little harder, knowing that if he went back without a story that he would be faced with a few ugly (or uglier than usual) faces.

A pause.

The door creaked open, though there had been no warning sound, revealing a frail looking woman. she almost looked unrecognizable, her face was thinner and more pale than usual, and her bony, hollow cheeks where streaked with old and new tears. Her eyes, puffy and red, were bulging with every moment as she figured who he was. she looked thin and haggared, like a tree, bent from the brutal winds of a storm. Narcissa Malfoy, now widowed and not taking it well. It suprised Harry that she could possibly love Lucius so very much. But then, he guessed it was better that someone cared. He felt a tiny remorse in his chest. The entire family could have been so much more than they had been, if only Voldemort hadn't tainted the "purest" line. But Harry knew that sympathy was wasted on them.

Narcissas' mouth gaped at Harry, shuddering. "D-Draco." She stuttered.

"No, Mrs.-I mean Ms. Malfoy-um..." Harry had no idea as to what her maiden name was. "Ma'am, I know you're upset bu-"

"DRACO!!" Narcissa shreiked, as if in fear, not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"What is i-" A familiar voice asked from out of Harry's view. The icey voice stoped mid sentence, and started up again even colder. "Oh, DAMN! What does he want?"

Narcissa disappeared from the doorway, slipping out of view into a strangely unnatural darkness inside the seemingly empty building, the gate between demensions, now you could see neither side from the entrance. Draco, beaten up but still looking like the rich little 19 year old he always would be in his expensive clothing. His face was contorted into a frustrated scowl, unlike his usual sneer. He was the man of the house now and he knew it. he leaned against the scafolding(sp), looking as arrogant as ever, but not as completely repulsive.

That was when Harry started to notice a few things that he shouldn't have in a thousand years.

Harry's eyes drifted over Draco Malfoys exterior. He watched as Draco's light, platinum blonde hair, which suprisingly contained a few beautiful flecks of gold, drifted in the slight breeze. His striking blueish grey eyes caught the light perfectly, not squinting, and seemed to shine below his sweeping bangs. His skin was a peaches and cream complection, and, despite the bandages, looked smooth and perfect for his light features.

Draco tilted his head, seeing Harry's eyes move over him a bit too slowly. "Why are you here, Potter?" It hadn't come out as sharp as he had wanted it to.

Harry snapped his eyes back up to the blondes', feeling a very inconvenient blush cross his nose. " My guardians have sent me over to ask you and your mother over for dinner tonight." Harry smiled slightly, darkly. " You should be exstatic, Malfoy, a couple of muggles finding you good company, heh." Harry considered slapping himself in the face.

Dracos' scowl only increased, one eye brow raised. Silence.

Harry's hand found it's way to the back of his head, clutching a patch of hair. His scalp burned in protest. Harry smiled shyly. _Why am I acting this way?!_ " But of course, I suggest you don't come. They only really like you for your money, no offence. Not to mention, with my cousin, uncle, and his sister are in the same room I doubt their will be enough air to breathe. Heh." Harry tried to stop his nervousness, feeling like the most stupid thing in the universe.

Draco felt a bubble of anger rise in his throat. " So, why are you _really_ here? Harry Potter?" He looked away from the raven haired teens face to some crck in the floor.

Harry's dark smirk immediatly disappeared. "What, you think I'm lying?"

"Don't _fuck _with me, Potter!" Draco spat, putting emphasis on the "P".

Harry straightened defensively. " It's the truth!" He said angrily, watching as the blondes' face contorted into a painful grimace.

Draco felt a spike of fear touch his mind. He could feel himself losing control. His hands nails began to harden and elongate(sp), fur spurring on the back of his hand. He tucked it in his monstrousity into his deep pocket before the teen could spot the change. Draco looked back up, finding a pair of deep and concerned green eyes set over and immasculent pink blush. He could have laughed if he didn't feel more like crying.

"What's wrong, Draco?" The question was neither a sneer nor a laugh, it was more on the border line of seriously concerned and regretful. He couldn't think that Dracos pain was his fault, could he? Also, he had used Dracos first name, not a common thing, and it sounded strange coming from Harry Potters voice.

Harry tried to read Dracos' expression, failing miserably.

"What's your babling about, Potter?" Draco questioned critically.

"I'm not babbling, Malfoy!" Harry barked, a crease formed between his eyes.

"No you're losing your memory, Potter, you know that's called short term memory loss. Not a good sign." As if Draco were anyone to talk about good signs. His hand twitched in his pocket.

"I am not! And you're the one that's babbling!" Harry defended, trying to match Dracos' height, but he was still just to short.

"There you go again! Now, why are you here?!"

"I CAME HERE TO ASK YOU TO COME NEXT DOOR FOR FUCKING DINNER, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Harry burst, hearing his voice echo down the street. His blush increased a great amount. He snapped his head around to see if anyone came out on their porch to check if the end of the world had begun. No such thing happened. Harry was suddenly struck with the memory of Petunias' orders. _Be nice!_

Draco attempted with all his might not to laugh, but the smile did break his glum expression. He felt his claw-like hand return to it's natural texture, and brought it back out to cross his arms.

"Nicely done Potter. Do you wish to invite the rest of the neighborhood as well and simply thought you would save breath by screaming it?" Draco asked coolly, giving the blushing boy a critical glance.

"It's at four, if you decide to come, jerk." Harry huffed, trying to ignore Dracos' snide comment. He turned and sarted for the other house.

"Fat chance!" Draco called.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration, missing a step on the short stair. A peirce of shock flashed through him. The stairs he had run up a million times to hide had changed, one of them, in the exact place his foot was crashing through, had some how gained a large gape in it's rotting surface. Harry readied himself for the pain, for the bruise, maybe even a gash from jutting splinters, but found neither. An unexpected pain hit his shoulder and pulled him upright. Harry grimaced.

Draco had watched the teen nearly fall, seen his eyes bulge. But before he could stop himself, had quickly grabbed Harry Potter by the shoulder and tilted him right side up. WHY?!

He saw Potter grimace at his touch, his brows knotting together over his wincing eyes. His breath came out as a hiss. Draco removed his hand, horrified. He held it before his face, checking it for the long claws. But the nails remained, flimsy, human nails. For some odd reason, he felt relief. But then why had Potter winced so?

Draco, without asking, reached out for the colar of Potters grey, maroon, and white, diamond print sweater, pulling it's loose fabric to the side.

"Hey!" Potter jumped, startled. He tried to pull away uneffectively. But Draco couldn't move. He was literally frozen.

Over Harrys shoulder and colar bone was an assortment of blue and black bruises, fresh, by their look. Draco could also see now that he was looking closer that plenty of green and yellow finger prints littered his neck and part of his pale face. They couldn't be a coincidence.

"They beat you." It wasn't a question, it was a plainly stated and emotionless fact. Draco had never thought...

"And what's it matter to you?" Harry asked coldly, he shrugged out of Dracos hold after much struggling. He pulled the colar back over his shoulder, strtching his neck with a wince. He gave a hard glare. "Consider your invitation revoked."

He turned on his heels and rushed back to the house across the street.

Draco stood rather stunned for a half a second, and an idea occured to him. Maybe he would attend the little get together, just to get to know these loving, adoring guardians of Harry Potters. Maybe show them just exactly what hospitality meant in the Malfoy household. He stepped backwards into the unnatural darkness, closing the doors as his form disappeared.

...

Okay! FINALLY I retyped it! Few! You all ow me big time! And sorry about the slight shortness, it was supposed to be longer.

**cross over poll:**

**Yes: 0**

**No:2**

**Maybe:3**

Keep em coming! And please, **review!**

Oh, and about the bonus, the answere will come next chapter, or the one after that, because I split the chapter last minute .

Next chapter: Chaos unfolds. Will Draco decide to attend the Dursleys ill-hearted get together? And find out just what is going to happen to Marge ... might be a spoiler, might not be a spoiler, only I know!! Enjoy! xXDancerintheDarkXx


	5. I've Lost My Appetite

Hello all! Here is the next chapter, on time, sorta. Hope ya guy's like it!

Shout out to my bestfriends, the heeroduoyaoilovers. Love ya guys! WOOT! Fei says INJUSTICE!

WARNING: Yaoi, shonen-ai, gay guys, intense language, abuse, angst it's just a shit load of happiness!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, my name would be JK Rowling, there would have been vampires involved, Harry would have been gay, and voldemort would have pranced around singing about flowers and pretty ponies, as he shall for the rest of eternity in my mind. So, there for, I do not own Harry Potter.

Ok, enjoy chapter 4!

...

Silver and Cold

Chapter 4: I've Lost My Appetite...

Draco Malfoy pulled the colar to his black turtle neck sweater snuggly over the scars on his neck, making sure there were none showing. The thin line on his cheek could not be helped, he would simply have to look like a war veteran, or wear a bandage over the healing scar. But he guessed that where he was going it was better to show it off, look like he had a criminal record. He straightened up and looked himself in the mirror.

"Why do we h-have to go, Draco?" His mother sniffled from the door to his bedroom. He could tell from her tone that her eyes were wide with a post/pre-horror.

Draco sighed exasperatedly, considering the question. What could he say? That he had seen his enemy bruised and felt a strange urge compeling him to stuff a knife down the throat of whatever had commited the crime. What type of explaination was that? Harry was the _reason_ for their misery from his mothers point of view, not the Dark Lord. Sure, voldemort had been his fathers, amung others, murderer, but Potter was the only thing plaguing Voldemorts' mind. Other than taking over the world. How ever cleche it might've seemed.

"Mother, you don't have to attend. I'll go on my own, if I must." Draco replied as calmly as he could. He pushed his bangs out of his icy eye's.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Narcissa obviously had no intetion of letting her only boy left out of her sight. He had grown up so much since the incident. But she couldn't help thinking about what that maturity had cost them both. Her husband, and his humanity.

"Draco, we shouldn't get involved. W-we just need to keep in the dark for a while, stay out of sight, until suspicion dies down." She pleaded.

Draco growled a little. Ever since he watched his father die at the evil dictator wannabee's hands, Voldemort had seemed like the enemy more so than any one else, more so than his teachers or the headmaster or Potter. And He hated to just give in and lie down on his back, waiting to be stepped on again. He was hungry for revenge.

"Suspicion won't die until we do, mom. This isn't going to go away, and I for one am not going to sit around and wait for Voldemort to find us and kill us for my fathers and my own betrayal." Draco's hand clutched suddenly. He forced his anger down to a simmer.

This entire thing had started because Draco couldn't do it. He couldn't kill a man who had crossed their path. It had been sort of his iniciation, in a sick, cruel way. He remembered it very clearly...

--pre flash back joke. --

Why does voldemort have no nose?

Because the rabid mokey's bit it off in his sleep. tee hee. That's why he wants Harry so badly, he wants to steal his nose.

--Flashback--

The moon, it's shine lessened by thick clouds, could not brighten the darkness that covered the back allies in a thick shroad. Draco stood over a trembling writhing man held defensless under the Cruciatus curse, his wand held high, shaking as he kept the spell going. His entire body felt cold, as if his own life were being channeled through that wand, draining. It didn't feel right. He had seen plenty of the other death eaters do it before, a dark, maniacal grin stretching their grotesque mouths under their masks.

"Finish him. He is a traitor of our cause." The snake-like, inhuman voice hissed from somewhere out of Dracos' view.

_What cause?!_ Draco felt like screaming. What was there other than death and distruction? What would happen to Voldemorts followers once he had control over the rest of the world? Surely the man had no loyalties to them. Would they die, too? But what other life could there be for Draco? He was trapped.

The man looked up at Draco with a horror stricken, pain filled glance. His face was a mess of lines, and his thin body was curled in on itself as if that would protect him. He was beyond words, only able to yell and gasp.

Dracos hand wavered and the curse broke, leaving the man unconcious on the ground, face down. Draco wondered for one horrible second if he had given the withering man a heart attack.

"What is this?" Voldemorts' voice muttered, this time closer than before. Draco visibly shivered.

"You heard the dark lord, brat! Just kill him already!" One of the death eaters raspy voices demanded through their teeth. A growl followed. I hadn't been aware that Fenrir Greyback had joined the audiance.

Their was a slight, akward pause. Draco could here the werewolf panting excitedly.

"Master, it's clear he can't do it. Maybe if you wait a year or-" Lucius offered shakily. He was all too obviously worried about the situation. His tone could be picked up by everyone through out the ally.

"We can not suffer a weak link in our new world, Lucius. He either kills this man or dies himself."

Draco shivered at the wizards words. He was a weakling, a virus to the system. He couldn't be of any use to the Dark Lord. All _he_ wanted was death and distruction. all Draco wanted was to be free from the leash that bound him to this life.

"Draco Malfoy, what pity can you possibly feel for this scum? Look at him quivering." his voicewas a skoff, and seemed to be speaking right into Draco's ears. The blonde didn't turn his eyes from the now partially awakened man to see how close the snake was. "He's _weak, _Malfoy. You can be strong. You can follow me. All you have to do is murder this man. Prove it."

"And-and then who else?" Draco whispered, his hand wavering so much that his strike would probably hit a death eaters foot instead of the man. Draco had to admit that that wouldn't bother him in the least. Well, maybe if they dicided to kill him for a missing toe. The air became thick. A small whimper cut the air. Draco looked up at the sound, knowing it had come from his mothers lips. Dracos' blue eyes met his fathers grey ones, their surface was hard and slightly wet, his jaw was clenched so hard his cheeks had an extra ripple on each side. His face was pale, and he wasn't looking back, but past Draco.

"Please, Master. Have mercy on my son. He wasn't built for this. but the Malfoy line is still loyal to the Dark Lord." Lucius was begging now.

"Yes, please." Narcissa added in a shuddering trill.

"They're a whole lot of weaklings, Master!"

"What a coward! What a fool! Can't even kill one damned muggle! What's the point of him _living_ in the world you will create?!"

"_grrrrrrrr."_

"Silence." The Dark Lords words were not yelled, not even angry sounding in the slightest, but everyone grew quiet instanty, it was hard to tell if they were even breathing. Draco looked up to his eyes, their firey depths more fightening than a snake poised for attack. His deformed face was cool, serine almost in his psychotic aura. "Draco Malfoy, you have only one more chance. After that..." He grinned a white grin. "Well."

Draco audibly gulped. He looked down at the man, he looked back, horrified beyond movement, beyond shaking. Dracos' hand had dropped to his side. It wasn't moving.

There was movement, the swish of cloth.

"Very well then." He hissed, Draco looked back to the thing just in time to see he was holding a wand in Dracos' direction. darcos' eyes widened.

"No!!" Another rustle of fabric, Draco shut his eye's, shuddering. He couldn't speak.

_"Avada kedavra!"_

The sound peirced Dracos' ear drums just as he anticipated it would peirce his body. A shreik slit the air and a thump followed it. Draco opened his eyes when he didn't feel the pain, and wondered if he had been detatched from his body in the blow. In front of him lay a body, drab in back, with long blonde hair creating a strange, blright halo above his eagle spred arms. He lay still against the ground, not a breath breaking through his lips. But Draco couldn't say a word. Was it him? Lying there? Despite the fact that the man there had longer hair and a taller build, he couldn't think of anyone dying tonight but him.

Draco had thought of all of this within the passage of about two or three seconds. A form dropped to the ground. Had someone else been killed? He hadn't heard another curse. But the form was shaking and a whimper was bubbling through her chest,

"LUCIUS!" She cried. Her blonde hair cascaded in long tendrils around her face. Why was mom crying? What had happened to dad? Surely he couldn't have-

Voldemort was all Dracos' eyes could focus on, and Draco noticed that he was crying too, his face puckered in a slight pain, fists clenched. Voldemort raised his wand again, this time at Draco. The death eaters swarmed around Draco. There was nowhere to run. The men and women took hold of Narcissas' arms, holding her struggling form back from Lucius' body and Draco.

"_Ava-"_

"_Impedimenta!"_ Draco yelled, some how focusing his wand enough to make an attack.

Voldemort deflected the spell easily, but the comotion caused by the attack was monsterous. Death eaters swarmed Draco, wands pinned to his throat. A dozen curses began at once.

"Hey!"

A new voice.

Other forms ran heavily down the alley and curses flew. Red and green and orange and yellow sparks filled Dracos' vision. He hoped up before he had known he had fallen, snapping his head around the scene. A battle raged in the thin alley, a group of wizards had seen him, and for some odd reason tried to save him. an act of kindness he didn't diserve.

A body fell. One innocent man dead tonight.

Draco swirled around, trying to see that no one was attacking him. His eye's fell on his father. He felt his face contort again.

He was suddenly hit by an unbelievable force, like a speeding train had somehow rushed through the alley. A pain like razors clamped down on his shoulder. Draco screamed loudly. Claws ripped through his flesh in a million places at once, leaving the skin burning. Hair scratched at Draco's face, reeking of sweat and wilderness and blood. The jaws clamped harder down on Dracos' shoulder and shook him hard. A growl ripped through the wolfs jaws.

Fenrir Greyback.

Draco took in a sudden, realizing breath. He stopped fighting and felt himself grow still. Like a natural defense.

"Greyback! He's dead! We gotta go, the order 'll be here any second!" A voice called. Draco didn't even flinch. He felt all of his systems shuting down into hybernation. He felt his heart fall to no more than a small murmur.

The jaws hesitated, letting out a defensive growl. Draco absently felt the pain of gravity pulling him in a slow downward motion while he hung on the wolfs neck.

"Rrrrr. Didn't hit the vitals... musta cracked the neck or something." Fenrir muttered to himself somehow using his mind instead of his mouth to speak human. Still, it sounded more animal. "Won't you atleast let me eat 'im?"

"No- aw fuck." There was a strange sound and a dozen more feet hit the floor. The Order, Draco guessed. "We have to go NOW!"

The teeth disappeared. Draco screamed, but he didn't know he had done it. The pain came flooding back like a tide under a close moon.

"He's alive!" A thousand voices screamed at once. Draco felt a dark chuckle move his burning chest. _Not for long._

A howl ripped through the air just as a million curses brightened the air through Draco's closed eye lids.

"Leave him!" Hissed Voldemorts voice. Draco felt a pang of extreme disgust burn brighter than the pain. He hadn't been killed yet.

Paws padded away and a woosh of air marked the Death eaters exit. Silence.

Draco faded into darkness.

--Flash back is over now --

Draco allowed his hands to relax at his sides.

"I am not going to hide in the sidlines waiting for a ball to hit me in the face. I'm choosing a side, and it's not Voldemorts'." He muttered begrudgedly.

"Please, Draco, call him not by his name." Narcissa asked quietly. He could almost see her wringing her boney hands.

"Don't tell me you're still _supporting_ him after all this!"

"No, just-" She paused. "Draco, I don't want you getting involved with the resistance, I know you want revenge for your father, but-but." He could hear the hitch in her breathing. The tears hit the floor in noisy splashes. Her hand was suddenly on his shoulder. "You're all I have left, Draco, son. You're everything. I can't lose you too, I'll die."

Draco turned to see her face and she encircled him in her warm arms. He let one of his arms rest over her back, gripping tightly. "I'm sorry, Mother," He muttered. He looked down at his sleeve, riding up from the friction against his mothers simple blouse. Beneath it were a dozen scars. By the time he changed, they would disappear. "-but you've already lost me."

She stiffened, her hands closed into tiny fists. "No, Draco. It doesn't matter if you're human or not, you'll always be my son." Her voice cracked, disbelieving.

Dracos' eyes softened the tiniest digree. "That's... not what I meant."

"Please, I love you, don't let this revenge take you over."

Draco gave her another quick hug, then detangled himself from her hold. The action too easy for his comfort. "It's all I have left." She shuddered. "I have to go."

Narcissa felt out of ideas, but finally pleaded one last time. Hoping she didn't lose him for good. "Draco, maybe getting involved with Harry Potter...erm...isn't the right approach. There are other ways to contribute." She offered hopefully.

Draco let a little smile touch his face. "On that you're right, mom. I have no intetion on working closely with Potter on anything. I have my own reasons for visiting number four private drive, and suprisingly they have nothing to do with my main goal. Though I guess you're right, voldemort will be wherever Potter is."

Narcissas' attempt had worked against her.

"If you want to come, feel free to follow me. But I will make an excuse for you if not."

At that Draco left the room, headed toward the front door and ultimatly the first true muggle household he would have ever visited, Narcissa watching him leave, unmoving.

--

Harry Potter straightened his sweater and whiped the sweat from his brow. He had speant the entire day regretting what he had said to the boy next door, for some odd reason. Why had he blown up in his face like that? Draco hadn't even said anything. It made Harry feel like the bad guy. What a turn of events.

But that wasn't the only reason he had felt regret. He had also had to listen to all of the shit the whale and pencil were giving him. He had been lucky that they wouldn't leave any completely new bruises when they were going to have company. And ever since the last few incidents when people had noticed him hiding when they had people over, they had decided that if you dress a worm up and tell them to shut up if they want to keep there vitals in, it works a lot smoother.

Harry heard a knock at the door and felt his heart skip a painful beat.

"Get the door, insect." Petunia trilled from the kitchen, where she was making certain that she had enough alcohol for there beloved aunt Marge. They seemed to have liked taking up the nickname "insect" for Harry, as if they thought using two sylables sounded any more inteligent or insulting than "worm". Harry followed orders and made tipping foot steps cautiously to the door, feeling his blood dilute with adrenaline.

Surely Draco wouldn't come, his mother was scared out of her witts. And what reason had he to show up? Obviously Harry was being over paranoied. He couldn't _want_ Draco to show up. Harry had bumped his head w_ay_ to many times.

Still, as he reached for the knob, he couldn't help but hope for a blonde haired beauty on the other side.

He was severly disappointed.

As the door swung open a large womans/whales face came within inches of his as she barged in without even aknowladging his existance. Harry backed up quickly, unable to hide the utterly disgusted expression. The woman scooched into the house, nearly knocking Harry over in the process, and shoved her large fur coat into his face, hurrying to the living room where Dudley sat. She wrapped him in a well cushioned hug, cooing lovingly into his hair. Her little bull dog waddled after her. Harry absently wondered if the balloon would be at all upset if Harry practiced his _Incendio_ spell on the chubby creature.

"Marge! Oh, it's wonderful to see you." Vernon said cheerfully as he blundered down the steps. He was followed by Petunia, who let out a shrill peal as the bulldog growled at her.

Harry nonchalantly shoved the womans fifty pound coat into the closet, having to put all of his weight on the door just to get it to close.

"Oh, good to see you Vernon. Good to see you." Her voice seemed curt, like something a preacher would say infront of a group full of believers. Except this woman was possible the exact opposite of a preacher. Her eyes fell on Harry and drifted away. She was simply disgusted by his existance, just as everyone Harry was blood related to seemed to feel. Harry considered the irony. He was loved by everyone he didn't know, and everyone he shared any form of a genetic bond with hated him.

A knot caught in his throat as he was awakened to reality. Neither of the Malfoy's would be coming. Why would they?He had to ask himself twice. He guessed his hope was simply for a person that wasn't as disgusting and loathing. Draco and his mother were atleast attractive in there dispise for him. Yes, that was it, he was just tired of the constant eye sore.

Or could it be that he was worried out of his mind? Draco looked like a peice of paper ejected from a fan, confetti-fied. And worse, his father had been killed, not that Harry was totally devistated, but by Voldemort! Lucius had been a loyal servant! Voldemort was repulsively evil but he wouldn't get ride of his tools. Draco was his enemy, but he was a human being, and Harry had to feel sympathy, it was in his genetic make-up.

The chattering family rushed into the dining room, the dog following just behind them, a low growl in his throat. Harry remained out of the room. He had to do all he could to stay away from the dog freak. She couldn't remember anything about her trip above the planet, but Harry did. If anything spiked his emotions he was worried that it would happen again, this time though she might truely blow up.

"Potter! Quit standing there like some idiotic retard and get in here to serve everyone!" Petunia ordered from the dining room table with a nasty under tone.

Harry jumped into action at her demand. He couldn't, or atleast didn't want to be, beaten again. It was sort of a once a week thing if he didn't want to die. He rushed in, keeping a safe amount of weight off his ankle. The brace helped greatly, but it didn't completely stop the pain, and if he put all of his weight on it the thing was practically useless.

Petunia had him setting out plates and silverware with a single bark. Harry followed her directions with perfect prescision. Avoiding abuse was not the only reason for his obediance, The Dursleys had also promised him grudgingly that they would sign his permission slip to Hogsmead that year if he behaved himself while Marge was staying in the guest room, (which is not Dudley's second bedroom ). He was tired of having to sneak in under his invisibility cloak.

After only a few minutes the Dursley bunch(pun intended) were all sitting around the extended table, clad in there best wear. The news had obviously reached Marge about the Malfoy's worth. To bad their efforts would be for nothing. They had out the best of their wine, in there best cut crystal glasses. One thing that set it off was the blaring mini television only inches from dudleys' nearly cross-eyed face. The room itself was almost disgutingly polished to cleanly perfection. It looking like something from an old time commercial. Only the people set off the too perfect scene.

Petunia set herself down next to Vernon, making her look even smaller than she already did..Harry thought Vernon could probably snap her in half if he wasn't careful, just as she could probably shank him with her pointy, needle-like fingers. Then Marge could blow up and roll them all over. But he dared not hope for much.

Harry ran to get the salad with a jab of Petunias' finger, flying through the kitchen to get everything. Petunia had cooked a pot roast, which was naturally very tasty, but it took little effort, if you counted skill. Petunia obviously didn't want to mess anything up with her unattending guest. The salad she had thrown together was simple and a bit boring if a person considered it's potential. Harry felt a bit egotistical about it, but he bet he was a better cook than Petunia. He hurridly began serving the crowd, eyeing the four empty chairs. One of them meant for him, another for a person never again to sit in any chair, the other two for two people destined to never enter the house.

But then something both amazing and terrifying happened. The door bell rang. It's peal ripped through Harry's suddenly sensitive ears, seeming to echoe a thousand times in the passage on a single second. Harry froze. His mind couldn't process what this meant. There _was _no one else that was supposed to be coming, there had to be some explaination, something other than the others.

It rang again, this time Harry could hear every single variation of tones in the sound.

"Well, get the door, worm!" Vernon bellowed at him, halfway through a bite of salade.

"Right! Right, Vernon! That's how we take care of delinquents! Treat them for what they're worth." Marge said urnestly. She gave Harry a nasty glance and looked back to her food. She cooed abnormally affectionatly at the bull dog, which wagged it's butt in absance of a proper tail.

Harry gave her a long, emotionless glance and left the room, his bones stiff in disbelief. He found himself in front of the door, were he hesitated.

_It's not him. It's not Malfoy. I told him NOT to come. Why would he disagree with that?_

Harry shakily turned the knob, hearing every click it came open. The door swung slowly toward the other wall. Harry peeked around it and nearly threw up his heart.

There stood the blonde haired teen, his eyes angled toward something else, an arogant gesture. He looked back through the door way all too quickly, eye's almost blazing with a certain determined excitement. Harry was confused but didn't put too much thought into it, the ultimate question still called for a close.

"Hey Potter. I miss anything interesting?" Draco asked numbly. He looked over Harrys' face. The boys' eyes were wide with suprise but drooped a bit in exaustion, a light pink colored his otherwise pale face. The part on his cheek was still a light greenish yellow, as were the places on his throat that Draco had seen. He wore the same sweater he had before. Draco couldn't help but feel a little warm feeling when seeing the boy smile, even if it was fake.

Whoa, whoa. WHOA! Felt what?! No, he felt nothing. That was the rule. He would make no connections what so ever. And ESPECIALLY not Potter! How... simply wrong. He was just suffering from the incident, his emotions were on hyper drive, he just wanted someone to hold onto. No, there was nothing. As soon as he delt his revenge Draco would disappear. His mother would get by. Draco would not except living as a monster. Love was out of the questions.

Even as he said this, a strange force pulled him to the raven haired boy. He felt as though there was a gravitational pull, as if the force were hitting him just seconds too late. Because even if Draco were human, he could never like Harry Potter, for more reasons than one.

But it also only made him more infuriated with this boy's guardians.

"Draco." Harry stuttered, trying to break the connection between his own and Dracos' eyes. "Why- why are you here?"

Draco was only mildly suprised by the usage of his first name, but Harrys' words did bring him back down to Earth. He tossed his hair, eyes narrowed so he seemed his usual self. He still couldn't sneer, so decided to settle with a cool smile.

"Well, Potter, I came to make my face in the neighborhood." Draco replied, nearly grinning at the stricken look on Harrys' face.

"Wh-" Harry was suddenly bounced (yes, not shoved, bounced) out of the door way by a man's MASSIVE stomach. Draco's averssion immediatly hit one hundred percent. A pigs face-oh wait, it was a man- came into view, he grinned pudgily under his greying mustach.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy! How nice to meet you! My name is Vernon Dursley," He scootched to the side to reveal a suprisingly thin, bird-like woman. "And this is my beautiful (cough) wife Petunia Dursley," even farther to reveal a short, fat boy about Harry's age physically but not mentally, "my son, Dudley Dursley. we're happy to invite you and your mother and father to dinner this fine evening."

Draco and Harry could gag on the fakness of the mans words. But Draco kept his face composed, now frowning distastefully as any pretty boy would to the common low lives (ugh!). He stuck his nose upward. He pushed through the door and started toward the kitchen, which the thin woman was ushering him to, giving a backward glance to Harry.

"My father is dead." He said shooting daggars at the man. "My mother saw no point in coming. And last I recall, it was Potter that invited me, not you." At that Draco left the living room into the dining room.

Harry watched Draco in astonishment. What was he up to? And why was Harrys' heart pumping so hard?

"Get up, boy! Get UP!" Vernon ordered in a hiss. Vernons' face was flushed in anger at the blonde. But the man had reason to restrain himself now. He took a long, weeze-like breath and let it out. Harry could almost see the steam shooting out of his ears and nostrils.

Harry picked himself up from the hard floor which had broken his fall after he had ricocheted off of Vernons' whale blubber. He rubbed his back side mutely and flitted to the door, wanting to keep tabs on his disturbed class mate at all times.

He walked in on the sight of the century.

Draco had taken the empty seat closest to everyone. Marge was enthusiastically chattering his ears off as he leaned back in his chair boredly. But Harry could plainly see the excited glint to his eyes, he was plotting. The dog stared at Draco, growling lowly. This caught Dracos' intrest.

Draco turned so he was fully faceing the dog. His shoulders became rigid, and he growled ferociously at the little fat blob. It whimpered and rolled over, exposing it's soft under belly. Draco straightened, eyeing the thing warily. The mishappen creature retreated to a corner.

Everyone in the room (except for Dudley, who had missed the entire thing watching the Telly Tubbys) stared at Draco, either frightened or simply dumbfounded. Draco didn't bother feeling embarrassed, as his new mind urged him to be, but simply smiled toothily. He randomly glanced at Harry, who stared stunned for a few moments, then took the seat next to Draco. He was only partly suprised by this action.

"Well, that must have taken quite a bit of practice, Mr. Malfoy." Petunia said witha nervous twitter, eyeing the little lump of fur in the corner."I'm going to go get the roast. Please enjoy your salad."

"I don't eat salad."

Petunia simply walked away.

Vernon was violet on ever patch of skin visible. Harry wondered if Marge would be the one to explode that night.

Marge was speachless for a moment, staring worriedly at her lump, then she looked at Draco and a sly smile touched her face.

"My, my Malfoy. How assertive of you." She purred airily, Harry had never heard her talk like that before. Harry blushed. Was-was Marge...Draco...

"That's _Mr._ Malfoy to you, bitch lady." Draco scowled coldly. He had caught her tone, and he had to say he was appauled beyond reason. He felt his claws grow and his hands become warm with fur. He stuffed them in his pockets, not taking his eyes off of the eye-fluttering toad. He heard Harry snicker next to him and averted his eyes to the death sentenced teen.

Harry couldn't seem to stop his giddy action, the image was just too hilarious, Draco supposed. Marge had caught sight of him and glared disgustedly. Draco saw this and got an idea. He smiled crookedly and threw his hand over the back of Harrys' chair and leaned over, giving Marge a pointed look. She sucked in a horrified breath.

"INSECT! Stop doing that to Mr. Malfoy! Right this instant!" Vernon bellowed at the sight. His face was now purple and a vein was pulsating hugely on his forhead.

Harry had been gaping through the entire exchange. His eyes snapped to and fro between Dracos intrusive arm and Vernons enraged expression.

" Don't you know, Mr. Dursley, Harry and I know eachother."

Vernons' eyes widened, and his face went from bright purple to a paste white. "Wha-What did you say?" Vernon asked, as if he could have heard dracos' icy retort wrong. His fists shook as he clicked together part A and part B. Marge was still clueless, shocked out of her mind by Dracos' insult. Her brain obviously worked very slowly.

"Did I stutter?" Draco asked with an incredulous chuckle. "Yes, Harry and I go to the same school, only in different houses." Draco blabbered, his eyes narrowing with dark delight at the mans terrorized expression. Harry's mirrored his, only skinnier and much more attractive. Draco knew he was not allowed to confess he was a wizard to a muggle, in truth, but he had said nothing about the magical realm, Hogwarts, or his blood line. And Dursley already knew so it didn't count as exposition. And the only oblivious muggle in the room apparently was Marge. And she along with Dudley was pretty much reduced to a state close to catatonic. And Draco hadn't even used his magic yet! This was going to be a fast dinner if he followed along the path he had planned. What Draco didn't get was why Harry hadn't scared them off years ago.

Petunia finally came out with a large pot of meat in her glove clad hands. A nervous smile pulling her face, making it more lined.

"Dear, Our guest Draco, it seems, attends the same school as the worm." Vernon said as casually as he could while nearly having a heart attack. Draco was disturbed by all of the name calling. Did they even know Harrys' name? Draco felt a little guilt. He was one of those name callers. And that couldn't change.

Petunia nearly dropped the pot, but managed to set it on a coaster in the center of the table. "O-oh really?"

"But of coarse, _you_ don't get hit as much as this retched pup, now do you?" Marge asked pointedly, scowling at Harry who shrunk a little once he was able to react.

Draco took a moment to catch on, and then smiled. "Bitch, the only place I've seen Harry Potter get hit is here." His voice was a dark growl and he scowled back at the woman. She straightened resistantly.

"Now that is enough now!" Vernon yelled. He jumped up and threw his fist on the table. It shook dangerously.

"Vernon, Vernon dear! Sit down!" Petunia squeeled. She grabbed his shoulder and tugged. She looked timidly at Draco. "So sorry, Mr. Malfoy! My husband takes offence if someone thinks wrongly of our relationship with my sisters child. We l-love Harry very much. We would never hurt him."

Vernon cooled back down as Petunia whispered "Don't forget who you're talking to." He sat down.

Draco felt his eyes twitch. He stood. If they were going to beat him the least they could do was admitte to it! Stupid fuckers, all that mattered to them was their fucking money. Dracos shoulders rolled. He tried his best to keep his body parts in all the right positions to stay looking human. He couldn't turn into a wolf yet, but he could displace his bones. He stepped around the table and sauntered over to the Dursleys.

They watched him horrified. He walked slower, dragging out their moment of terror. He finally reached the backs of their chairs and could feel them shaking. He leaned down to head level. Everything was silent other than the television buzzing.

"Where is your bathroom?" Draco asked in his insane voice, loud and raspy.

The two Dursleys jumped and Petunia pointed her thin finger in an anonimous direction. Draco smiled widely.

"Thankyou." Draco said with sarcasm. He leaned back up, patted Vernon roughly on the back, and started for the living room, closing the connecting door as he went.

As he passed through the living room, a familiar smell came to him. One that he had expected to be all over the house but had been covered up with cleaner products. It was Potters smell, he had noticed it even before his senses had intensified. He turned his head instinctively and found a small door. He knew from it's position that it was a cupboard. Why was Harrys' smell so concentrated in there? He quietly opened the door, and felt his anger inflate.

It was Harrys' room, that was where he stayed.

Draco straightened stiffly, shutting the door with a flick of his wrist, and continued on his self-invited tour. He searched the rooms, finding everywhere other than the cupboard to bare no sign of Harrys' existance. Dudleys' room, by the look of it, was huge and had possibly every toy in the local toy stores on the shelves. He was obviously loved. They simply treated Harry badly because of his ability to work magic. No wonder Harry was always so disturbed all the time. On top of the whole being sout for by the worst criminal in the world since...well himself before he disappeared. Draco finished the tour and made his way down to the dining room again, finishing his plans.

The people had already started eating, all but Harry, who looked up to him tentatively when he entered. Draco winked at him just to gain the suprised look Harry gave.

The rest of the dinner went by normally if that was possible, quietly all but Dudleys loud laughes and Dursleys stories of stuff that wasn't all that important at all. Marge made plenty of rude comments and vulgar attempts at flirting. Draco simply dicided to hold it off until time came. This was Dracos' plan. Give them a false sense of security.

It was over, and time came for Draco to act out his true terrorizing.

The lights began to flicker and the tv turned into fuzz. Everyone in the room looked around at the other and all eyes landed on Harry.

"Boy!" Vernon said in a warning tone, ever flab roll in his body tensed.

"Don't blame him, ass hole." Draco growled. Petunia whaled. Draco flicked his wand from his deep pocket and muttered a spell under his breath. Marge became still instantaniously, her face turned into grey stone.

"Malfoy stop!" Harry shreaked.

Draco gave him a glare. "I'm not going to let this happen anymore. So just shut up, Potter."

Harry gaped.

"RRRRrrrrrr!! You put her back! You put her back NOW!" Vernon demanded violet faced. He hopped up and reached for Draco over the counter. Draco easily dodged.

The lights went out completely, and just to add to it's effect the television exploded. Draco hopped up on the table, knocking the close to empty pot over. He lit his wand to make his growling face look more grotesque. He grabbed the slow Dursley by the colar and brought his face close, looking into the small eyes with a glare that could tear apart a humans soul.

"You will _not_ touch Harry ever again. You will not _speak _to Harry ever again unless you're spoken to. Also, you will give him proper living quarters. If I ever _ever_ see a single abuse mark on him, I promise you," Draco grinned evilly and then let it return to a scowl. " Well, I don't have to tell you. But I will tell you one thing, You don't _know_ what torture is. But you will once I'm done with you."

Vernon was shaking, his face pale. Petunia fainted, her body falling limply against the lenolium floor. Dudley stared at the scene, sucking in his lower lip with wet eyes.

"You hear me, Dursley?" Draco asked, shaking him a bit.

Vernon knodded like a bobble head doll. Draco smilled crookedly. He brought Vernon closer one last time then threw him down, taking all his strength just to move the fat man. He watched the couple warily to make sure they weren't going to move, then hopped fluidly from the table.

"Oh, and you will tell no one of this meeting, if anyone askes, you either kill them or lie. The bitch'll be back to her normal ugly self in a few hours." Draco added darkly. "Thank you for your shit meal, I will have much fun regurgitating it. Have a nice day."

Draco turned and started for the door. He heard footsteps behind him and looked back, seeing the the raven haired teen.

"You owe me big time." Draco said with a smirk.

"You...shouldn't have done that." Harry said quietly. His eyes were hard and confused.

"You have your loyalties, I have mine." Draco shrugged, trying not to show him the lust in his eyes. It wasn't natural. He turned back to the door. "But after this I think it would be best if you had nothing to do with me."

"But-"

"Bye, Potter."

Draco opened the door to a windy storm and stepped into the swirl, becoming a black form in the curls of white.

...

Alright! That's the end of this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it's longness.

I hope everyone understood the answere to the bonus. Harry got a room, but also I guess you could consider it a night with Draco as well. ... So yeah. And the idea for the cross over was bashed in every way possible, so it is not happening. But don't be suprised be original characters later on in the secnd installment.

Well, There ya go! The next chapter might be a bit late because I'm going somewhere and unfortunatly taking the old ass computer I'm borrowing wouldn't be a good idea. So... please leave a review and I will get back to you!

Preview: Chapter 5: Under Pressure

How much longer does Draco have? What are the feelings the two teens are hiding from one another? And when the H-E-double pockey sticks is Harry going to figure out what Draco is? Will they finally inderstand that they need eachother? How would Narcissa react? Find out in CHAPTER 5!! or later...tee hee!

REVIEW! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!

Your sincerest author, xXDancerintheDarkXx


	6. Under Pressure

Okay, I know, I know, I have some serious explaining to do. Here it goes. My computer, the one I'm borrowing, got a virus. Now it's not that bad, it still has it, but it's not affecting me too much. The real issue is that my mother has been randomly checking my computer, so, if she finds any of my yaoi I'm royally screwed. My only way to keep up my posting was to post and then email the information to myself. But now comcast has updated their site and my computer is too slow to get on to it. So, no more emailing yaoi. Now everything has cooled down, I'm going to try to update more often, but don't be surprised if I don't update for a month. I am busy!!! I am in a bunch of honors/college prep classes that require a lot of writing and I have a book of my own that is close to completion and even after I'm finished I have to type the damn thing. So I SHALL TRY!!!!! *has flash back of the little train that could*

By the way, this story could end after winter break and I would start a new one, or it coul continue as a much longer story plot into Hogwarts. What do y'all think?

ALRIGHT!!! *cracks knuckles* On with the possible limey goodness!!!

Caution: May contain lime, SHONEN-AI!!! Maybe Yaoi, depends on my mood....

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be able to buy a better damn computer.... maybe even my own Harry Potter plushie.... but I don't...*tear*

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Silver and Cold

A Harry Potter fan fiction

Chapter 5: Under Pressure

Harry awoke the next morning with a long yawn. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so little, except for when he hadn't slept at all. He had jumped into his cupboard and securely barricaded the door the moment Draco had left the previous night, and expected the worst punishment imaginable should he fall asleep and let his guard down. He also felt far too anxious to sleep, concerning Draco. Why had he said what he did? Why would he help Harry Potter? And most of all, why would the pretty blond tell him to not have anything to do with him when Harry had just started to like the teenage mystery? It simply confused him to no end. Was it something Harry had done, something he'd said? Why had Draco gone to such extreme lengths to keep him from getting hurt if he wasn't looking for anything in return?

Well, all Harry knew was that over analyzing things was not going to help him any. Draco had been concerned enough to help him for one night, or kill him depending on how his guardians were going to react, so Harry felt an obligation to find out what had or was happening to Draco. It was in his genes, after all.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and listened for the familiar clatter of bowls or thud of shoes. None came. That was strange. Harry was sure it was about twelve in the afternoon. Not even the Dursleys slept in that much, not that silently.

He took his pile of pilfered books and magazines wedged against the cupboard door away and tried the handle. It wasn't locked, and despite the click, Harry didn't hear any movement outside of the little box-like room. What was going on? Was it a trap? Was Dursley just waiting on the other side of the door to pound him into the hard wood flooring? Harry took a deep, shaky breath, hearing his stomach grumble.

He gulped back his fears and pressed against the door with all of his weight, feeling his heart thud rapidly as it burst open, hitting the other side of the wall with a loud bang. Harry winced. Surely that would wake up the whole family, if not the whole neighborhood. His seconds were numbered and counting down. Harry stumbled up from his crouch, putting too much weight on his braced ankle and fell forward. He could have sworn he heard a foot step through his clattered fall. He choked away a gasp and bolted as carefully as he could toward the kitchen, it being the closest closed door that he thought he could hide behind. He quickly dove into the kitchen and slammed the door closed behind him he waited for the sound of trampling feet. But it never came, just empty space and the fast beat of his heart thudding in his ears. Harry straightened from his tightened defense position and slowly, silently, checked the time. He wasn't at all surprised to find the little digital pixels displaying a prominent 12:15 PM, as he had guessed earlier. Where _were_ they?! Not that he was worried or anything but this was _weird!_ Not a natural Dursley function. Weird was their cup of poison.

Harry searched the kitchen for Marge, wondering if she was still a great pigeon poop target. He half way wondered if last night had ever happened at all, but found no such gargoyle replica of any kind. But something did catch his eye, a single piece of paper rested on the otherwise spotless dining room table, a shaky skritting hand writing on its' surface. Harry lifted it to his eyes and read:

We have decided to take Marge and ourselves up to the mountains for the Christmas season.

Do not contact us, ever. Second bedroom upstairs is yours. Keep your devil bird inside now,

it's too weird to stay outside anymore. If you destroy the house, you will die.

-Vernon

Harry's mouth hung open so wide he worried a bird would choose to nest in it before he closed it again. He didn't know what to think. Was he...free? Was this real? Surely it was a trick, or maybe he was still dreaming. They couldn't have _left._ Harry re read the note to make sure he had deciphered Vernons hand correctly. It reaped the same result. Harry shut his mouth and gulped, still in too much shock to express his extreme joy.

He had Draco to thank, of all the people in the wizarding world. He could almost hug the ice cold blond, and enjoy it, too. But this fact, enjoying Dracos' presence, was still unexceptable. He still revered Malfoy, in a sense. The fact that he would have to, no, wanted to help the teen didn't change that. But it was strange, how Dracos' strangely different face plagued his thoughts, how his features seemed to be etched into the back of his eyelids, so that Harry couldn't escape from the fluttery feeling in his gut which he couldn't start to comprehend. How his heart started racing. Surely he wasn't falling in love. How could he be in love with Draco Malfoy. It didn't make any sense.

Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind of the question. He knew he could argue with himself forever, but why waist his time when he already knew it's result? Draco was his rival, through an through, child of the death eaters, or ex-death eaters. Harry, Voldemorts worst enemy. Two exact opposites in every way, shape, and form. But Draco wasn't the same as he had been. So, maybe... No Harry couldn't deal in maybes.

Harry stretched his arms as far as they could reach, feeling, caressing the extent of his absolute freedom. He didn't have to deal with the Dursley's for an entire two weeks! He had an entire house completely to himself. The brief flash of an idea blinked into his mind, but disappeared as he remembered the second half of the short note.

He rushed up to is room as carefully as possible. He threw open the door and a smile pulled at his lips. It was old, dusty, and hadn't been lived in by any human in forever, but it was about ten times the size of his cupboard. It was small for a room but it did have a bed and some common, wooden furniture. Harrys' owl, Hedwig, perched idly on a dresser, looking back at him with golden, patient eyes.

Harry sized it up for a moment then shot back down stairs to move his few things up into the new room, feeling his smile turn into a full on grin as he did so. He didn't have to creep around as he usually did. No one was there to hurt him, or blame him for things he didn't do. The Dursleys' were _gone._

Once Harry was done he cooked for himself, for once, and set down in front of the t.v., throwing his feet up on the perfect wooden living room table. He flipped through the channels and finally settled on the SciFi channel, some movie called "Dragon Heart" catching his eye. He had never in his life gotten to act so carelessly. He had never been able to so much as touch the sacred remote or sit back comfortably in the soft pillows of the sofa. He sighed as reality sunk in, and enjoyed his breath of fresh air.

That was how the day went for Harry, relaxed, and without a thought about the issues in his world or the chaos unfolding sightlessly and soundlessly around him. Without a care for Draco Malfoy or Voldemort. And best of all, without a punch landing in his stomach. Life was good... for a while.

--

Harry groaned as he noticed the pantry's were practically bare. No, he hadn't just eaten the pigs out of house and home, all he had eaten the other day was a couple bowls of nearly stale cereal and a microwave soup. No, the Dursley's had taken almost _everything _from the kitchen with them.

Harry knew what that meant, grocery shopping. Lot's and lot's of grocery shopping. And Harry didn't have a car.

Harry sighed, checking his ankle, it barely complained at his weight after the day of rest and slight healing Harry had finally gotten to use on it. Advil and magic were wonderful things. He could walk and carry quite a bit, and he would have to if he didn't want to starve.

Harry bundled up, counted out the money he had found in Vernons dresser (not wanting to have to trade in more gold pieces), and set out on his mission. The outside world in the daylight of December was a glowing white terran on which you could only tell which was cloudy sky and which was earth by the houses that lined Privet Drive. The snow had melted a little, leaving an icy finish over the softer packed in powder. Sickles hung from the shingles of every house, making even the darkest of the houses look some what festive.

Little kids laughter rung throughout the crystalline picture. Then the scrapping of something hitting shingles.

"Ooohhhh! Nooooeees!" A little girl, bouncing around in a pink coat and boots ran up to Harry, stopping short to teeter on her toes. A few others followed her slower. "Misfer! Misfer! Can uu get my fizzbee?" She asked, looking up at him through blonde bangs with sparkling, innocent blue eyes.

"Umm," Harry started, looking up at his guardians' roof top, at first, he saw nothing, " What exactly _is_ a fizz...bee?" He felt stupid asking the little kids. He noticed they had all crowded around him, sputtering and puttering out words that he could barely interpret as english.

"A fizzbee!"

"It's round..."

"It's colorful and amazzing..g."

A little girl with brown hair covering one over her black eyes wearing a ratty old gray sweater tugged at his sleeve, calling his attention. She spoke in a slightly raspy voice. "It's really called a Frisbee, it's a toy, and it's the blue disk, " She pointed, " Up there."

Harry took another look and saw the little blue object all the way on the top edge of the roof.

"Can uu get it misfer?" The little blonde asked again, looking near tears.

"I'm sorry, Ali, I'll never through it like that again." The brunette said with teary eyes. "Please don't tell my mommy, she'd be real mad."

"Is okey, June." The blonde said. " Can uu misfer?"

Harry sized up the distance and answered in the positive, wanting to stop the little girl named Junes tears of dismay. He ran inside and up the stairs into his room, the only one he thought it to be alright to track snow into. He forced open the window and looked out. He was facing the street, the Frisbee was up on the triangles' edge of the roof and to the far right. He'd have a hell of a time getting it, but he couldn't help running through the little Junes' words. '_don't tell my mommy, she'll be really mad.'_ He couldn't help feel a slight pang of remembrance of how many time's he had been that terrified as a child.

He weaseled out of the window and onto the shingles closest to it, testing his weight on it. The stayed, the snow around them, though, loosening and falling to the ground. The kids jumped out of the way, letting out little squeals.

Harry ignored his racing heart and pushed forward, making his way carefully as a cat across the roof top. He Reached the top of the roof and balanced on the edge, holding his arms out like a tight rope walker. Sweat bloomed on his forehead and he forced away the image on either side of him, concentrating entirely on the task before him. He made baby step after baby step across the roof, finally reaching the little toy, bending down to pick it up. He got his fingers around it, finally. Then straightened with triumph.

"I got it!!!" He yelled to the heavens. He turned on his feet carefully to look down at the kids.

But they weren't the only ones there. A tall blonde stood beside them, looking up at him with one eyebrow raised, the other furrowed, over his icy blue eyes. His arms were crossed in front of his chest tightly, clothed in black from head to toe. He looked pissed but bemused at the same time.

"M-Malfoy?!" Harry felt all the blood rush into his cheeks. The surprise made him jump, tossing the little blue Frisbee onto the opposite side of the yard. The kids squealed in protest. Back to the jumping thing, Harry was standing on a slick roof top. When he came down, he was no longer standing. He felt himself slip and fall full force on his head and upper back, and began to slide down the roof quickly. His vision temporarily faded to black.

The kids screamed in horror as Harry absently felt himself tumbling off the edge of the roof, wind rushed through his raven hair. He couldn't move to grasp for a ledge, and waited in a state of near unconsciousness for the muffled sound of his body hitting the snow pillowed earth.

Instead, he felt warm, strong arms close around him, and black soft material shrouded his face. He had to wonder, was this what dying was like? Was dying without pain, the exact opposite of it? He felt his vision blur and a cooling, sticky substance trickle through his hair down his back. He looked up, out of the blackness, into narrowed blue eyes, bordered by blonde hair and a fuzzy, blotchy darkness which was Harrys' minds' own manifestation.

"Next time you do something _that_ stupid, I'll let you fall." He said coldly.

Harry blinked a few times to acknowledge that he indeed had not died, then noticed that he was in Draco Malfoys' arms, bridal style. His face flushed and he hopped out of his grasp. After teetering on his toes for a moment, he began to descend toward the gravity controlled earth, and again was caught by black clad arms.

The kids giggled and ran around back to get their toy.

Harry looked back up at Draco Malfoys' face, eyes confused and sparkling with painful tears. " I thought you said you'd let me fall."

After speculating for a moment, Draco answered, "So I lied."

Harry blushed a light pink. Draco had to hold back a smirking smile. He ha managed to embarrass the black haired teen. He absently took notice to the cute sparkle of his light green eyes, and the pretty, full lips that rested perfectly spaced between a straight button-ish nose and a slightly feminine chin, probably from his mother. He was thin, making him rest light and small in Dracos' thin but surprisingly, unnaturally strong arms. But he almost looked _right_ small, it made him more cute, more... appealing. Draco fought back the thought. He wouldn't get involved in anything. He would become a monster, soon. And soon after he would confront Voldemort and kill off as many as he could. If he didn't die then, he wouldn't live long afterwards, he'd make certain. He wouldn't put such shame to his already tainted name.

Harry smiled a small smile, but then winced, putting a hand to the back of his head. He pulled it back, blood coloring his pale finger tips. "Ummm.. I uh.."

"Put it away!" Draco used one hand to sheild his nose. He gasped a bit, surprised by the sudden instincts that clouded his head. "Put it away now!"

"What?" Harry asked. His eyes were starting to cloud again, and Dracos' arms were shaking around him, not helping at all. "Draco.... I'm tired." His voice was far away. He let out a small, airy grunt of pain. His blood covered hand dropped to the snow, already a bit red with droplets of blood. His eyes closed.

"Potter?" Draco shook him lightly. The raven haired boy didn't stir. "Harry! Harry, Get up, _now!"_

"Dra...co. Stop it." Harry said, but it was obvious he wasn't completely there, he cudled into Dracos' chest.

--

"Mom, MOM!" Draco slammed the door behind him with his foot, seeing as his hands were full. He shot through the big hall to the stairs, leaning against the railing so he could again try to wake the boy up. "I need you NOW!!!!"

The blonde woman walked in, saw the scene, and recoiled. "Draco, Draco what are you doing? What are you doing holding _him?!"_

"Narcissa, this is the WRONG time to be a coward! I nee your help now!!!" Draco screamed at his mother, seeing the confused woman wince away from his harsh words. "He's not waking up! Get me a damp cloth, and some healing and awakening potions or herbs or something. He has a concussion, I think."

"I ca-" She began, but decided against the argument, and rushed off to get what her son had asked for.

Draco turned his attention back to Harry, who, despite the blood dripping from his head, still held Dracos' shirt in a tight grip. Draco managed to kick open a door and lay Harry on a guest bed, one of many. Draco paid no mind to the blood soaking into the pillow. He propped Harry up in a close to sitting position, so that the blood wouldn't rush to his brain and so that they could get a better look at the wound. from what Draco could see, he had busted it up pretty bad.

Narcissa came timidly in a few seconds later, she swept over beside Draco and started working on the boys injury. "Why are you helping him?" She asked.

Draco resisted blowing up in her face while she was fixing up his crush.....um... no, his rival, but then realized something he hadn't before. "It's....my fault."

Narcissa let a grim smile cross her face. A few days ago, her son would have considered that fact an accomplishment. She liked the new Draco, but this... relationship with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was dangerous and unnatural. She didn't know what had happened, but she didn't want Draco to be depressed. "I'm sure it wasn't, Draco."

"Damn it!" Draco hit the bed side table, causing some of the wood to splinter and stick into his hard fist. He brushed them away. "This is what I'm doing to people before my moon, what type of _demon_ will I be after?!"

Narcissa turned full on her son, grabbing his shoulder before he could stalk off. "Draco, you are not a demon, and you never will be. You are Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, and despite all of our wrongs you are a good boy. I believe in you with all my heart. I believe you'll do the right thing." She forced Dracos' eyes to meet hers', they were wavering and blossoming with never to be shed tears. She added, "And that does not involve any type of suicide act."

"Mom..." Draco broke away from her. "I'm a man. I'll do what I want, and what I believe is right." He noticed he wasn't needed and started toward the door. Before he let it close behind him, he whispered, "I love you, mom. Thank you."

--

Two hours passed, during all of which Draco alternated between pacing back and forth in front of the door and sitting against the wall with his fingers laced in front of his mouth. He couldn't fight back the feeling of utter guilt. He had been the one to cause Harry to fall in the first place, if he hadn't been their the teen could have probably managed to get back into the open window safe and sound. But Draco just _had _to get concerned and run over to make sure the boy didn't kill himself. When in fact his attempts had back fired drastically.

"Draco, he's awake, if you want to go in now." Narcissas' voice said, leaving a ringing in his ears from the silence which he had been in before hand. She held the door open for him, stepping to the side.

Draco nodded once and began to walk past, only to turn to his mother once more. "Narcissa, I know how hard this must be for you. Thank you for-"

"I never _disliked_ Potter." Narcissa admitted, shrugging. "He's just...," She stopped short, apparently re-assessing her judgment, "A dangerous acquaintance."

Draco gifted her a small smile and walked through the door, listening to the faint click as it shut. Draco continued forward, numbly, until he reached the side of the bed, mysteriously but not so mysteriously having been dressed in a new set of white sheets. He looked down at Harry.

Harry opened dark green eyes to see the blonde, his face slightly contorted in an emotion similar to pain. Once he saw that Harry was okay, though, this lessened. Harry felt light headed but he would survive, and he felt an odd itching from the white bandage wrapped around his head. He noticed the mood was densely morbid, and decided to try to lighten it.

"Yeah, some boy who lived I am, can't even walk on a roof top without busting open my head." Harry said with a light, slightly raspy laugh.

Draco suffered the twitch of a smirk. "If you do recall, it was not the roof that made you fall, but me."

Harry blushed in remembrance, and gave Draco a sympathetic look. "I guess seeing you just stole my breath away."

Dracos' look of extreme depression turned into shock. What had Potter just said? He knew the boy had been sizing him up a bit in the past few days but now he was using a come on line? And after Draco had just caused him to crack his skull? Strange thing, Potter. But Draco had to admit, it was hard to resist those sparkling, hopeful eyes, that adorable, caring smile.

Not hard, impossible.

Draco leaned forward, so that his face was only about an inch away from Harry's, stopping short to look into the boy's eyes. Was this okay? Was he getting it all wrong? Would he be able to do as he planned if he decided to let himself go at this moment, and did that even matter?

"Yeah, same here, Harry Potter."

Draco closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Harrys' in a soft, but totally dominating kiss. He could feel Harrys' cheeks warm close to his.

Harry was beyond surprise, his mind was reeling. He was...kissing....Draco Malfoy. _Slitherin and nearly death eater _Draco Malfoy. But.... just as his latest thoughts had assured him, he enjoyed it. No, he didn't just enjoy it, he _needed _it. He felt like he had just taken the first dose of an addictive drug. He kissed back.

Draco pulled back, but remained a few inches away from Harry, holding his emrald gaze with Dracos' own sapphire.

Neither boys noticed as the door was pulled shut silently, and the Blonde woman who had done it walked up the stairs, in too much shock to comprehend what had happened in the guest room.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

YAY!!!!!! Limey goodness! Shalt their be lemon lime soda for all? Only time shall tell!

Anyway, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and I will try to update soon, but if it doesn't show up within another month, I'm sorry and you all have the official rights to shoot me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Wish me luck with my old cruddy computer on which I can't get email or itunes or some other websites!!! Woopey!!!

Chapter 6: A Night on the Town

A simple and mundane grocery store visit.... Or is it? Next Chappy!!!!

Loves, xXDancerintheDarkXx


	7. Night on the Town

Ha Ha! This is the sixth chapter of Silver and Cold! I am happy to pronounce that I got this one in early! ^_^

Um... Adenoide, I'm not quite sure what you were trying to tell me... I'm sorry, but thank you for reviewing, and I'll try to take your advice the best I can.

Thank you all!

By the way, I know that by the time they were nineteen they would be out of Hogwarts, and Harry would be able to leave the Durleys, but I changed it around a bit. I wanted Harry and Draco to be a safe age for doing anything I make them do.... together. Also, the whole Voldemort and everyone else ('cept for Lucius) still being alive is different from the books, I know. so it's a slight bit of AU... but then not really. Just thought I'd let everyone know...

WARNING!!! YAOI!!!BOYXBOY!!! LIME!!!! ANGST!!! HURT!!! Got it yet?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... absolutely positively nothing. Oh look! A cookie! It's mine!!!! Aw damn I'm on a diet...

On with the story!!! Hope you all like it so far!

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Silver and Cold

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 6: A Night on The Town

Harry was able to stand up again (without falling) within a short few minutes. They hadn't spoken so much as a word since... well, they had both given it the official term "The Kiss". And the reason it was so dramatic was because neither of them could simply classify it as _a kiss_, or anything as indirect as the sort, for they had never really felt the same way when kissing others. No, both of them had come to a loss of words, and now walked in silence toward the Malfoys' front door. Narcissa had disappeared somewhere in the long halls of the house of another dimension.

Draco was silently slapping himself in the face, for reasons previously explained. He shouldn't have done what he had. And now, along with the other reasons, he considered the silence a bad sign. Had he interpreted Potters' motions and words the wrong way? Even so, was it right for him to have kissed him? It sure as hell felt right at the moment of the action. He rung his hands whenever Harry wasn't looking, a bad habit he had gotten from his nervous mother. He often repressed it but felt it perfectly exceptable at the moment.

Harry knew he still harbored a slight blush. Even after the moments that had passed, his heart was still racing. He felt as if he could touch the ceiling of the huge hall they stood in, the top of which could not be seen, like in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He had wanted to be able to walk again, but now felt a bit put down by the quickness of his recovery. He wanted to have an excuse to stay with Draco. But buy the tense set of Dracos' shoulders, he could tell this feeling was not mirrored. Harrys' own shoulders slumped.

"Well, you should get back home." Draco said, numb. He opened the door for Potter, finding that actually quite a lot of time had passed since that after noon, the time of the incident, and that it was now just around sunset. He checked the opposite side of the sky for the moon phase, it was a waxing gibbous, or nearly full. His eyes narrowed instinctively. "Rest your thick head. I'm suprised you didn't crack the skull more than you did."

Harry hesitated a moment in the door frame, then took his step out, turning on his heels with reasonable balance to look back at Draco. "Actually, I have some errands to run, but thanks for the concern, Draco." His voice was hyped, he felt like he had drank five coffees, maybe Dracos' kiss really was a drug...

"I'm not concerned, Potter." Draco muttered, still unable to sneer at the boy. He waited a moment then stuffed his hands in his pockets, he asked, "What kind of errands?"

Harry blinked a few times, suprised a bit by Malfoys' mellow voice. "Oh, I uh... just have to go to the grocery store... and I was sorta thinking about shopping around a bit, I don't have any good winter clothes." Harrys' eyes glittered. "Do you want to come?"

Draco looked away quickly before the puppy dog look could effect him. "No, don't be daft, Potter. Why would I want to go shopping at some muggle store?" He shrugged away from the opening halfway in to the strange darkness. "The store is about two miles or so away from here, isn't it?"

"Three actually." Harry ducked his head.

"Where'd the ass holes go?"

Harry interpreted the off subject question. "Somewhere up in the mountains."

"Couldn't bare being nice, could they?" Draco asked, he couldn't hide the hatred from his face, his hand tightened on the door, leaving deep indentations. "I hope they get eaten by wolves."

Harry laughed out loud, then covered his mouth, turning away as a blush began. "Well, bye... Draco. Thank you very much." He walked slowly down the steps, careful not to fall again, as he seemed to do a lot with the blonde there.

Draco watched him retreat, and added a quick, "Don't get yourself killed." He shut the door, making it close quietly. He suddenly felt and emptiness, an ache in his chest. The room seemed to drop in temperature by about ten degrees, making him shiver. He leaned against the door.

He wondered if Narcissa was all right, thinking it strange that she not come down to check on him after Potter was out of the house. But it did leave him alone time to think. He had made the first move, now he could either flame the fires or douse the embers. He fingered the door knob.

--

Harry trudged slowly down the sidewalk, the only sound to accompany his breathing the crunch of snow under his old, three sizes too small boots. They had been Dudleys when he was nine, Harry had only managed to grab them when the Dursleys had thrown them out. He was bundled in a number of ratty sweaters and a single scarf had made him. He had counted out the money, and was satisfied that he would be able to buy himself groceries and decent clothing. He wondered if the money he had found was Vernons' retirement money or something. He couldn't care less. The man had pulverized all of the sympathy out of Harry, at least, all of which could be directed at the whale. But from Harrys' experience, it could have also been the amount they were going to spend on Dudleys' Christmas presents, but they had run away without it. Maybe Vernon had just shoved it under there and forgotten about it. In any case, Harry was putting it to better use than it would have regularly been used for.

Harry wavered slightly, the cold air rushing into his face not helping to steady his light-headedness. Draco was right, he should have just gone home. But he hadn't eaten all day and after losing so much blood he needed food, badly. He dared not ask Draco for any, the blonde had already done so much for him, and Harry was too shy to ask anyway. He could make it to the mall. It was closest, then the Wall-Mart was just across he street from that. He could get new clothing then lug all of the groceries home with him and stay warm, too. He just tried to think about the future and not the bitter cold wind rushing through the holes and thin fabric of all of his sweaters, and the rough chaffing of the boots too small confines on his feet.

Headlights appeared behind him, lighting the darkening path. Harry scooted to the inside of the sidewalk, not wanting the roaring vehicle to run him down. Instead, as it passed by the raven-haired teen, it slowed, and one of the tinted black windows rolled down.

"Get in, Potter." A familiar voice said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

Harry blinked a few times, trying to see through the blinding light, whoever was driving noticed this and turned his high beams off. Now Harry could clearly see the blonde teens face staring back at him through the window.

Harry snorted. "Sorry, Draco. I don't want any candy."

"What are you babbling about now, Potter? I never offered any such thing." He said it before the remark set in. Then noticed what Harry meant. "You seemed to enjoy it plenty a few minutes ago."

Harry blushed beet red.

"Are you going to get in or what?" Draco asked, annoyance only growing.

Harry made a last minute decision. He stepped carefully of the curb, and ran to the passengers' side door, he flung it open and settled down in the seat, already feeling the difference of temperature bite his cheeks. He also felt his own mood relax. He liked Dracos' company a lot more now than he had a few day ago. He shut the door and the car, which seemed to be some sort of Mercury vehicle, sped up immediately.

"What made you change your mind?" Harry asked curiously, turning in his seat so he was facing Draco.

Draco turned his gaze from the road to Harry, the ice blue eyes slightly narrowed at Harry. The green-eyed teen ducked a bit. "I don't recall saying I wouldn't drive you, or go into a store with at least one wizard in it. Do you not have a car?"

"No, my guardians took it."

Draco winced slightly. "Don't call them your guardians." He turned back to the road, but could feel the teen's confusion. "They do no such thing. They don't _guard _you from danger nor do they care if you are hurt. In fact, they cause much of it. So, they don't deserve the term."

"O.....kay." Harry sat back, slightly slumped.

It remained silent for the next few minutes left to the drive. Both boys were tensed slightly and in a state of complete embarrassment. One of them was showing it more prominently than the other. Draco was suffering a mix of emotions. He regretted his carelessness throughout that day, was confused with himself for coming out in the car to pick up the boy, and was absolutely frustrated with his situation. The moon was so close to being full and what did he do? Get himself into a relationship that wouldn't have even worked had he still been human. And worst of all was the look on the raven haired teens face. He was confused too, by the looks of it. Had Draco done the wrong thing? He gripped the steering wheel even tighter, it gave a little under the pressure.

Harry alternated between glancing at Draco and staring at the snow covered houses racing by outside the car. He knew they were going over the speed limit but it felt like ever minute took on the weight of an hour. He wanted so much to lighten the tension in the air. He halfway wished he was out on the road again, from the way his presence seemed to be affecting the blonde. He had really liked Draco back in the house. But it seemed like once they had finally kissed, the slytherin had just clamed up. Harry wanted to kiss him again, but doubted using another bad line would knock Draco out of his silent glare at the black road.

They arrived at the mall through Harrys' hand gesture-assisted directions. Both got out of the car and Harry began to tread slowly toward the store. Draco, though, hesitated. Harry looked back expectantly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, walking back to stand opposite of Draco.

Draco had been staring off into some dark part of the parking lot but now averted his eyes to rest on the green ones in front of him. Their blue depths softened the slightest amount. But he said nothing.

Harry tried to fit things together in his head, and pressed, "Is this about your father, about Voldemort? Are your injuries still hurting? Or..." He trailed off. "Is this about me? Did I do something?"

Draco shut his beautiful eyes and shook his head. "Harry, you didn't do anything, remember? I'm the one making all of the mistakes. The only crime you're guilty of is being too damn cute." Draco smirked at the uncontrollable blush raging fire across Harrys' cheeks. "There is nothing bothering me, Potter. Just go do your shopping."

Harry raised a single eyebrow, able to see perfectly through Dracos' evanescent walls. It was a terrible lie, but he could tell that Draco didn't want to talk about it. Harry smiled widely and threw his arm through Dracos', he ignored Dracos' look of suprise and dragged him along.

"Potter?! What're you doing?"

"Can't have you standing out here getting a cold now can I? Not now that you've got a bunch of secrets I wanna know."

Harry saw that there were plenty of people giving them weird looks and smiled at them, blushing.

"Let go of me! I am perfectly able to walk!"

"Really?"

Draco shrugged out of Harrys' hold and continued forward at a faster pace. "You're going to make all of these muggles think we're together."

Harry scoffed and caught up to him, having to take long strides just to keep up with the taller teen. "Heaven forbid! And since when did you care about what muggles thought?"

"Since I found out what the nastier of them do to homosexuals," Draco admitted, shrugging. "If any one of them were to touch you I'm afraid I'd be charged with murder, and I don't need that at the moment, Potter."

Harry sucked in a breath, and looked down at the pavement, rolling over Draco Malfoys' words. Draco was worried.... for his sake? He hadn't rejected the action because he despised Harry, but because he was worried about what might happen to him if strangers knew. What Draco didn't know was that Harry had no such worries. For one, muggles usually kept to their own, they fled from the abnormal, for another, Harry didn't fear the judgment of the muggle world. They weren't much of a threat to a 19-year-old wizard.

They made their way into the big building, and the scent of the food court drew both of them there for the first stop. They walked close enough to be together, but both seemed detached in spirit. Like two strangers on a similar path. They soon found themselves sitting opposite each other at a small two-seater table, the floor beneath it sticky with spilt soda, but as was most of the floor. Both went in separate directions for different food, and set down once again across from each other.

Harry pecked a bit, but then decided to try and break the silence. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Draco stopped between a small bite and gave a fake look of suprise. "Talk about what?"

"About your father. About everything you've been hiding." Harry said casually. He tried to keep eye contact with Draco, but the blonde had other plans.

"There is nothing to say." Draco muttered in a cold voice. He looked around them, suddenly cautious.

Harry raised his eyebrow. He flicked his wand and they were suddenly unnoticeable by everyone in the area. "Okay. The number one bad guy of both the human and wizarding world killed your father, you have a bunch of unexplained scars everywhere, and you tell me there is nothing to say?"

Draco seemed to get more and more irritated with every word. "If this was going to turn out to be some questionnaire I would have left you in the snow, Potter."

Harry looked down, immediately knowing he had gone to far. He continued to eat. Draco simply pushed his around, trying to cool his temper. He hadn't meant to blow up in Potters face. The boy was just trying to help him, trying to be a friend. Draco had just pushed him away.

Harry finally snapped, he stood and planted his fist on the table, causing the spell to break and everyone within a five foot radius looked at who was obstructing in the peace.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult?! Can't you see that I'm just trying to help you? YOU NEED ME! Even Dumbledor knows this fact and you can't see that you're in danger? Just tell me something, PLEASE!" Harry burst before he could stop himself. He looked around at all of the muggles staring at him, a very red blush crossed his nose, ending at his ears.

Draco stood as well, hesitated, then grabbed Harrys shirt by the sleeves and dragged him off, leaving the empty plastic containers at the table. Draco continued dragging the complaining green eyed boy until he reached the bathroom, made sure it was empty, and locked the door behind them. He turned on Harry, pushing him up against the wall, his hand grasped the wall next to Harrys' head, who watched him with frightened emerald eyes.

"Is that why you're doing this? Is that why you've been so nice? Because Dumbledore sent you to be his little watch bird? Is there no other reason?" Draco demanded, his hand became a fist, a small crack forming under it on the wall. Harry heard the noise and winced, trying not to cower. He looked Draco in the eyes, faced their blue flames of rage, and forced his own emerald gaze to harden.

"No! I had no idea it was you I was supposed to be looking out for! And I want to be there for you Draco! I want you to know that you're still not alone! You can trust me, Draco!" Harry insisted. "Just let me know what the hell is going on here!"

Draco flinched. He loosened his stance, then removed his hand. His eyes became cold, empty. "I can take care of myself, you shouldn't waste your time trying to help me." Draco turned away from Harry and started to step backward, attempting to lose sight of the raven-haired boys concerned eyes. He was suddenly disgusted by himself, by the cracks in the wall. He had just gotten the slightest bit angry, that did not give him right to scare Harry so badly. What would happen when he was no longer human?

Harry kept pace with Draco, not allowing the space between them to widen. He hesitated, worrying how the taller, stronger teen might react, then wrapped his arms around Draco tightly. "Draco...don't you dare consider time spent on you wasted. And you better not steal my job. If you haven't forgotten, it's my duty to defeat that which killed both of our fathers, my mother, and many before and after them. It's not your burden."

Dracos' muscles were tensed, but he tried to relax into Harrys' hold. He wanted to believe and accept the teens words, wanted to think that he still had a choice of which path his life would take. But all he could see was the pale moon hanging in a cold black sky, and a man, lying face down with his arms eagle spread, in its silver beams. Draco drapped one hand over Harrys' shoulder, grasping it tightly. "You're not _allowed_ to throw your life away."

Harrys shoulders heaved silently, as if chuckling. "Neither are you. And last I knew, you didn't own me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco sensed the playful tone in the boys voice. He was relieved, in a way, that Harry was trying to lighten the mood. The boy seemed to be very afraid of argumentative conversations. Now that he thought of it, he noticed that Harry probably got beaten if he so much as uttered a syllable at the wrong time. Probably got beaten... Dracos' hand subconsciously fisted around Harrys' shirtsleeve. He calmed his nerves, and spoke. "And who does, Potter?" His voice was a bit too ridged, but it was obviously a retort.

Harry smile into Dracos' chest, feeling comfortable within close proximity of his previously least favorite slytherin in Hogwarts, now number one crush. "Why would you want to know?"

"I'd like to know who you're going to be cheating on with me is all." Draco said coolly, feeling it become easier and easier to calm down with little arms wrapped around him. He almost forgot about his duty for a minute. But almost was the main word.

Harry seemed taken aback boy his scoff. "And who ever said I was gonna che-"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. Draco caught the boys lip with his in a desperate kiss. The closeness was too much too bare. Apparently Draco had gotten other urges along with aggression. Good ones, nothing bad, he just felt so connected to the boy now. He felt like it would be near impossible to leave Harry when he had to. But he just... couldn't help it.

If Harry had thought the first kiss was addictive, the second was eternally binding. The third and the fourth only tightening the heart strings. He didn't bother fighting for dominance, Draco had that covered through and through. His head was spinning too fast for him to remember what they had just been talking about, that he hadn't gotten his answer. Harry could only partially remember that they were still in a bathroom at the mall, but he didn't care much. He laced his fingers through Dracos' perfect and knot-less blonde hair, leaning into the kisses. He felt that Draco needed it, too, but it was over powered by his own need. And for once he was actually _getting _what he needed.

Dracos' hands trailed down to the bottoms of Harrys' many shirts. He pulled back to get a look at them, leaving Harry whimpering. He eyed the first one, then managed to remove it from Harrys' body.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked, only slightly alarmed. Draco continued to remove another.

"These things are the most ratty pieces of cloth I have ever seen, Potter. That includes house elf garb." Draco said icily. "I refuge to look at you in them any longer." He threw them in the garbage and continued to the blushing teens dismay. 1...2...3... how many layers did the boy have on?!

"Quit it, Draco. I can't just walk around the mall in nothing but pants." Harry protested, trying to reach for his discarded rags.

Draco finally reached the last sweater, only noticing when he stuck a hand under the fabric to feel a soft, hallowed in stomach beneath his fingertips. He held back a shudder. "Do you _have _to wear your pants?" He asked in a half whine. Still he did not remove the last sweater. It was decent for Harry to wear, the new one. Damn it.

"Draco what the hell! Quit talking like that, we're in a mall and you've only been able to tolerate me for about two days. Slow down!" Harry said all of this while laughing, though. He liked Draco very much, even if he was a bit overwhelmed by his actions.

Draco looked at his face, smirked, but said nothing.

Harry finally stepped a few paces back so that Dracos' hand slipped out of his shirt, hopping that the teen hadn't noticed his quivering muscles. All Harry needed now was getting caught in the boys bathroom with Draco. That would be rather awkward seeing as Draco had been the one worried about people seeing them together.

"C'mon, Draco. It's getting late. I have a lot of shopping to do and the mall closes at ten. Then the grocery store closes at eleven" Harry muttered, his blush raging wild fire across his cheeks.

"Someone kill me now," Draco moaned, rolling his eyes. But he did follow the raven haired teen to the door, listening to the lock click.

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Don't think I've completely forgotten that you haven't answered any of my questions. I'm not giving up."

Draco rested a hand on Harrys' waist and leaned next to the boys ear, whispering with warm breath, "I might need a lot of persuasion."

_As long as you don't start getting those mood swings again._ Harry thought, rolling his eyes out of the blondes' sight. He pushed open the door, feeling the hand disappear from his waist, to look upon the long line of literally _pissed_ guys holding their pants. Their faces contorted with a look of agony. Harry heard a chuckling behind him, and smiled apologetically to the men.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

YAYAYAYAYAYAAY!!! More lime!!!! LIME SODA IS THE SHIZ!!! So, did y'all like it? I'm upholding my threat about the six reviews thing. There will most likely be about six to seven more chapters to this particular part of the story, and will be continued in other sequels. This is all depending on how I split it up. PLEASE review my story!!! Tell me if I'm doing good!!! I've seen stories half the size of mine that has twice the reviews that I have. TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG! Or just do the easy thing, review! ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Your devout writer, xXDancerintheDarkXx

By the way, does anyone want longer chapters? I can do that, but there will be fewer and it will take longer for me to update. Please tell me if you want a change! Thanks!!!

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!

Next Chapter: (title undecided)

The relationship grows. Will Harry find out the hard way what exactly his new lover is? Possible lime/lemons…


	8. Scars Remain, if Only for a While

HAHAHAHAHA!!!! This is the seventh chapter of Silver and Cold. Someone PLEASE tell me what I'm doing wrong!! I don't have that many reviews and I think I have an interesting plot.... I think.... Is my summary bad? Should I change it? Geezers... I don't know what to do!!! Someone PLEASE help me!!!! Sigh... Anyway, Thanks to all that review and thank you also for reading. I apologize for my craziness.

WARNING: Angst, Yaoi, So on and so forth...sigh...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.... I don't even have a life anymore... *tear drop*

You will see from my writing that my mood has plumitted drastically. Please review.... PLEASE!!! And tell others so I don't feel that all this typing is pointless.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Silver and Cold

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 7: Scars Remain, if Only for a While

--Somewhere far away in a creepy place... probably Rob Zombies summer home...--

Wood creaked and groaned beneath their feet, though the sound was bairely audible through the heavy rain and claps of thunder behind the thin, crumbing walls. They had to gather in the small storage cellar of a building set on the dead, grass-less hill above a cursed cemetary. Why they had to come to such a place, they had no idea. All the group of men and women knew was that when they were summoned they came. There were no excuses. Still, they shivered violently and their eyes flitted around in anticipation for the worst, or the best depending on a persons point of view.

There was a sickening sound of smoothly scaled skin moving quickly across the floor. None of them showed the slightest uneasiness, though the snake could easily kill every one of them from the shadows, and her master probably wouldn't even mind. But instead she showed herself, slithering before the moonlight, her scales shimmering. Eyes turned on the huge snake, watching her warily.

There was no sound to warn them of the next visitors entry. The shadows stirred and swirled like a cyclone and he was there. The dark wisps of what had previously seemed to be materialized darkness settled on his form as his robes. The pale, hairless face with slits for nostrils contorted into a plotting smirk. His pale hand was constantly in contact with his bone-like wand. An aura followed him, tainted with dark spells and unforgiving souls. It would make any normal human drop to their knees and beg for an end to the silent, sight less, tasteless torture being inflicted upon their very being. Instead, the death eaters immediately bowed low, a strange thrill rushing through their guts.

"My most loyal followers," Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, implored with a gesture of his wand. He walked to the center of the group and eyed the men and women. He did not wear a glare or any anger at all, but they could all feel the storm stirring, "Would any one of you mind _informing_ me of what went _wrong_ on our last little outing?"

A few of them hung their heads, air caught in their lungs.

Voldemort turned in a circle. He felt a thin body curl around his leg and travel upward to settle on his shoulders. He stroked the snake fondly, then returned his sharp gaze to the death eaters. The red orbs rested on Fenrir Greyback. "You, my friend, come closer."

Greyback strode up without fear, a blood crusted grin on his animal-like features. He stopped a few feet from Voldemort and the poised snake. "Yes, milord?"

"You are a strategic genius." Voldemort complimented in a sly voice. He closed the space between them and laid a hand on the wolfs taller shoulder. "You know, all of you should learn a lesson from him."

No one replied, just watched with tight chests.

"Shall I hold a monologue? I'll tell you my," He paused, grinning, "Favorite part." He began to circle the animal, the snake hissed lightly. "You see, Fenrir Greyback here planned his attack perfectly. He went after the main target, attacked from an angle at which the prey could not see him. He even had some fun. He caused major damage and remained focused despite the curses flying inches over his head."

Fenrir smirked, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"But," Voldemort continued, he suddenly turned on his heels, facing the werewolf with his wand raised. "HE DIDN'T FINISH THE JOB!" He didn't have to mutter the forbidden curse to send the werewolf into tremors of pain.

A few women trilled and they all backed away from their terrifying lord and master.

"IDIOTS!" Voldemort hissed. He grinned wickedly as the wolf man writhed on the wooden floor, shrieking in agony, a great contrast to his previous macho exterior. "Never hurt what you can't kill!"

"My lord, please. Have some mercy on our souls. If we had stayed much longer we would have all most likely been thrown into Askaban or killed.

"We all thought the boy had died."

" He's just a teenager, what harm can he do? It's a forgettable matter."

Voldemort turned to the last voice, releasing his magic hold on the shaking wolf. "What? What was that?"

Again there was no reply to his rhetorical question.

"Have we all forgotten the very reason I was reduced to a hopeless parasite?" Voldemorts eyes were hard embers. "It was a _baby,_ now a teenage boy, that ended my reign over that past world. Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy is the same age as that damned boy. Do _not _underestimate the power of a vengeful spirit, even such a young one."

"Yes, our dark lord." The promise echoed through the creaking room.

"Now that we all have come to an understanding," Voldemort continued, voice suddenly calm again. He tread around the werewolf, but didn't look down at the creature. "We now have to track down and finish what this man has started."

"Master," Fenrir Greyback suffered out. "I can...track him down. He is my...fledgling after all."

Voldemorts' eyes were suddenly ablaze. "You turned him?" At first he seemed to be ready to kill the werewolf, but then suddenly his gaze was almost joyful, malicious.

Fenrir licked his lips, turning the dried blood a darker shade of red. "Y-yes, please forgive me. I could not help myself."

Voldemort grinned, stretching his face into a maniacal expression. He laughed quietly, psychotically. "So the pure blooded line of the Malfoys has come to a close. Pity." He looked down at the werewolf. "So, Fenrir. As his alpha you can control him?"

"In a sense, milord, yes." Fenrir looked as if, should he have a tail, he'd be wagging it at that moment.

"When is his first full moon?"

"Six days from now, milord."

"Well then," His red eyes glinted, "We shall have to visit our little traitor on his first birthday."

--Away from that nut house, anyone else comparing Voldemort to a mobster right about now?--

-Later on in the night of the mall trip (day 6 of 14) moon: waxing gibbous-

Draco pulled back the sleeve to his dark blue turtle neck, observing the damage. He grimaced. There, across his arm, were the lightest scars he had ever bore. They were barely even noticeable anymore. The one on his face was a bit darker, but it was still healing. He turned over his arm slowly, watching the near perfect lines of only slightly discolored skin reflect the dull light. They were wide, but barely there, as if they had had three years to heal instead of two weeks.

Draco hand clenched into a fist, anger spiking. Hair sprouted from his clawed hands and he suddenly found the monstrous appendage lodged in the closest wall. He had missed the action between.

Draco was suprised that the ruckus hadn't brought his mother around. She seemed to be in another bout of post widowing depression. During those times he had learned very quickly that he should not interfere with her mourning. He did feel a bit guilty, though. Maybe seeing Harry had caused her to break down. After all, she and Lucius had discussed the boy many times. Perhaps she felt she was betraying their deceased family member by saving Potter. Draco couldn't find any other meaningful explanation.

Draco removed his scratch-less fist and let it fall to the side, the hair disintegrating and shriveling away like ashes.

He wanted to see Harry again. He wanted the boys Company, no matter what that might have meant. He felt a pull to him, a guilty attraction spreading like wild fire through his body. He had never felt so drawn in every sense. Was it just his new found instincts? Surely they would push him toward a female if anything, seeing as those instinct would be triggered by the necessity of preservation of the species. But Draco was attracted to Harry. So it was all him, right? Just the aggression a bit enhanced. He'd have to watch that. He didn't need accidental rape on his record. That would be a bit of a downer to his already flooded parade. But why hadn't he noticed the pull before? Harry Potter had been around him since the first year, and Draco had known about him his entire life through his parents. Why did the arrow wait to hit him until he could no longer waste time on love? But did he have to bring himself to his own death? Was that his only practical choice?

Yes. He had already seen that he lost his temper much more often now that he was close to being a monster. After his first full moon he'd be worse. He couldn't allow himself to hurt Harry after that happened.

Draco suddenly saw an image of Fenrir Greyback in the mirror across the room and took an instinctive retreat to the back wall, shivering. The wolfs jaws dripped with red liquid, the furry muzzle pulled into what could have easily been a snarl, but looked more like a grin. The image faded, but it would never leave his mind. He had never met a civil werewolf, only Fenrir Greyback and his pack. No, he would not allow himself to become that. When he turned, he'd confront Voldemort. He could use the new strength to his advantage against his maker.

But did that mean he couldn't have a little quality of life until then? He had to ask himself this as the yearning clutched his ever molecule again. Couldn't he allow himself to be loved before he passed? Did he have to live like some criminal before his suicidal mission? He felt like the last few days had been more like life than he had ever felt before hand. When every moment he knew that he had been born owned by Voldemort and his cause. It was the only grudge he held against his deceased father.

He walked over to the window, peaking around the drapes. Across the street sat number four Private Drive. There was still a foot print trail in the gleaming snow settled on the rooftop. He halfway wanted to smirk, half way wanted to grimace at the memory. Bellow it was the packed in patch of snow where Draco had caught Harry. The little droplets of blood still colored the white powder. Draco remembered vaguely among the chaos of that moment that he had felt something just them. When Harry had held up the blood. Draco had been down wind, catching the scent full on. It had made his mind cloud. He had, for a moment, viewed Potter more so as.... _prey...._ than anything else. Was that why Fenrir was the way he was, always so... lustful for death and blood. But it wasn't the _blood_ per say. It was the smell burning his nose, the sign of a weak prey a weak _animal._ He was lucky he was more disgusted by it in his human form than Fenrir was attracted to it at all times. It still worried him.

He looked through the windows, wondering what exactly the raven-haired and green-eyed teen was doing, and what would happen if Draco continued down the roughly paved road he was walking.

--Back at Harrys--

Harry Potter slumped down in the deep couch, suddenly feeling the toll the day had taken upon him. Now that he thought about it, it had been a very, very long day. (Hell yeah, it took up three flippn' chapters) He had nearly gotten himself killed and gotten himself in love all within one day, actually within the passage of just a few hours, in truth. Now it was about twelve thirty and it felt more like six the next morning. Harry eyed the groceries, frowning. He didn't feel like putting them away, but knew that they would go bad if he didn't. And he doubted Draco would take him out to the store again. Not after how begrudgedly he had followed Harry down the isles, explaining this action as making sure a box of heavy cans didn't fall on Harrys head. He did seem more accident prone than usual.

Harry stretched then stood up with a groan, lugging the bags into the kitchen. He still had no idea of whatever Draco was hiding from him. He had noticed Dracos wounds healing, which he guessed was from magical assistance. He was glad. Draco looked a lot less haggard. But he had no idea how to get the blonde to answer his questions. He had almost taken Dracos' threat of needing persuasion as an actual option. He blushed. But when Draco had driven them both home he had simply hopped out of the car and left Harry to get his belongings.

The reason Harry was so worried about Draco was mainly because of the state he had seen the blonde in on that first day. He was so torn up Harry could have probably just poked him and he'd start bleeding. Death Eaters usually didn't leave scars or bruises because of their weapon choice, wands. Wands didn't cut they killed. Draco looked more like he had been... he had been... attacked... by something.

Harry had stopped in the action of putting away a box of cereal and frowned. If Draco had been _attacked, _what had attacked him? Harry was suddenly bombarded with the images of the blondes wounds. The nature of them was ragged and deep, usually, if you could tell the different scratches apart, they moved in lines of four or like large, boxed crescents. Like a...

"Like a wolf." Harry muttered to himself. His eyes bulged a small fraction. He shook his head and finished putting away the last of the groceries. Surely he was just delusional from exhaustion or from the bonk on his head. You could stitch up a head wound but you couldn't replace brain cells. Draco was human. Harry was certain. Sure there were instants when Harry would doubt this, but he couldn't see Draco Malfoy, a pure blood, being anything but human.

He pushed away the insane conclusion and sluggishly made his way up to the new room, his room. And he had Draco to thank. As he slipped off into a nightmare plagued unconsciousness, he thought up a prayer for the blonde. For better days and for another way out of the mess that was the both of theirs world.

--Next morning (day 7 of 14) moon: Waxing Gibbous--

Harry stretched his arms, feeling them come in contact with the wall. The fact that he could even stretch was still a shock to the raven-haired boy. He opened his eyes, wincing at the sun light filtering in through the blind-less window. That was the only thing he missed about the cupboard. In the small closet space he could sleep in without the sun bothering him. But it was too late to be helped. Harry sighed inwardly. He was awake and there was no stopping it. He got up and started down to the kitchen.

On the dining room table sat the snow-white owl Harry had grown to love. She was allowed to roam freely around the house now that Harry had a say, and he could see by her movements that she was very happy about it. She also sat upon a large bundle of letters, or large for a carrier owl. Harry smiled ecstatically. He grabbed the letters and ripped open the first envelope. The name on the front told him it was from Sirius. Harry had written a letter to the man the day before last of his recent happenings. He quickly unfolded the paper and read to himself.

"Harry,

"I'm happy to hear you finally ridded yourself of those blasted Dursley's. Again, I can not tell you how sorry I am that I could not gain guardianship over you. The wizard council denied my claim years ago because of reasons both you and I know. Of course, now that they've left you alone you could probably manage a run away, or perhaps claim negligence? It's your decision, all know is that the wizard government won't let you live on your own, at least not happily, until you've graduated from Hogwarts. Though seeing as you only have another year after this one I doubt that means much to you now. Again, I'm sorry.

"I don't know what to tell you about the Malfoy boy. It was only a matter of time before Lucius died. Despite he was my enemy, send my sympathies to his son. I know you must feel some sort of connection to him now, you both having lost a family member to the same monster. But I must warn you, Draco Malfoy is still his fathers son. I'm not sure if you should get too involved with him. Though you do say he has changed. I will leave this up to your judgment, I trust you to keep yourself as far out of harms way as you can.

"By the way, would you like to have a bit of company for Christmas? I'm sure it must seem a bit cold all alone in that house. If you would like, Mooney and I can come up. We haven't gotten to see you in person since.... well.... a very long time. Maybe we could catch up? Write me back and we'll be there in about a day or two if you wish. I'm so glad to hear from you.

Pad Foot"

Harry felt his grin widen as he read the last few sentences. He quickly set down the piece of parchment and grabbed one of his own, found a pen, and scrawled a reply. He explained that he would be ecstatic if they could come for Christmas, if not in those exact words. He didn't bother bringing up the other matters in the letter, he would discuss that with his godfather when he arrived. He was so pleased his hand was shaking. He had never thought that Christmas break would come to be such a turn out. He had fallen in love, scared off the Dursleys and now would get to spend some quality time with his godfather and his favorite professor of the dark arts.

Harry quickly read and replied to all of the letters, fining them to be from other friends. Ron blabbered on about small quiddich games between himself and his family. Apparently Ginny was getting very skilled. Harry was very happy for the redheaded girl, and hoped she would get over her spite soon so they could become friends again. Hermione succeeded in completely confusing him by listing all of the "interesting" information she had read up on in the past week and scrawled down an excited excerpt about a big muggle family dinner and gifts she hoped to get. She also attempted to explain the latest Voldemort sightings in the wizard newspapers, but assured him that half of them were probably false.

Harry patted Hedwigs feathers, allowing her to nibble on his finger a bit. After that he fed her, strapped the letters to her leg, and sent her off through the window. He watched her fly off, then went to get something to eat.

Harry tried, but failed, to forget his small assumption. If he happened to be right, if the scars he had seen were truly from a monster of the night, then he'd have a bigger problem on his hands than he had thought. And despite all of that, Harry could only put off the obvious fact that Voldemort would try to find Draco after a while. When Voldemort killed someone he took care of the rest of the victims family as well. Harry couldn't let that happen. Even if Draco wouldn't let him help, it was Harrys responsibility. Harry loved Draco now, without question. He'd help him no matter what.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AWESOME! Well, that chapter's done. It was a bit more of a filler, it didn't have any action.... but I think I covered a lot of ground with it. Thanks for reading and please review!!!! PLEASE!!! I'm begging you...

Your devout writer, xXDancerintheDarkXx

Next Chapter: Black Eyes

June comes back into the scene. What will Harry do when he realizes that there are two meanings to black eyes and both apply to the little five-year-old. Siri and Mooney appear.


	9. Black Eyes

All right!!! This is the eighth chapter to Silver and Cold, in case you haven't noticed. Yeah, I'm sorry for the last chapter.... there was barely any dialogue, but I had to have it to foreshadow a bunch of stuff. So... yeah.

I am soooo sorry for the lateness, but can you blame me?! Heck, I've had a bazillion things to do!

About the chapter summary at the end, if any of you read it; yes, I plan to involve June a bit more, making her an original character. There is a little something thought that will add to this, but I'll get to that later.

WARNING! ABUSE!!! YAOI!!!

DISCLAIMER: I own not a thing, I own what is around me, and I sit in an empty space, with empty vision and empty thoughts of empty dreams. So, there for, I do not own Harry Potter. Get off my emo case.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Silver and Cold

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 8: Black Eyes

--(day 7 of 14) moon: waxing gibbous--

The next few hours passed by quickly. Harry hung out, studied a bit, and watched a movie on the SciFi channel again. After a while Harry noticed that the term coach potatoe did not suit him. Harry was too used to running around, getting curses shot at him, fighting evil, even getting abused. He couldn't stand staying cooped up in the Dursleys' house. For one it was far too clean even with Petunia out of the equation. For another Harry noticed then that he was used to having people talk to him. He could deal with being alone easily if he had to. But why deal with it when he could easily go outside?

And that's exactly what he did. He bundled up and crossed through the door frame. He could feel the air grow cold, it blew into his warm but pale face, turning his cheeks a light red, almost like a blush. The snow crunched and cracked underneath his feet as he tread over it, headed down the drive way. He eyed the big dark building, but then thought better. He didn't want to seem like some clingy boy friend. He knew that would definitely be a turn off for Draco Malfoy. He instead turned down the side walk, hands fisted in his fluffy pockets. He absentmindedly twirled his wand between his fingers, and wondered if it seemed at all paranoid of him to bring the thing out on such a harmless day. But of course, it had been the death of his parents when they ha let their guard down.

Harry walked along the sidewalk for a while. He admired the scenery with a thoughtful smile. Christmas decorations where almost completely submerged in the silvery white snow and ice. The ice formed long spikes along the roofs edges, dripping sparkly melting water. The roads were cleared, leaving a strip of black pavement coated in glittering salt jutting straight down the white ground. The only sound on the air was that of children's giggles, the crunch of snow beneath his feet, and the whisper of wind rushing past his ears. But other than those few and spaced out sounds the drive was sleep-worthy quiet. Harry whipped away a cold tear along with his bangs, summoned up by the cold wind in his face. He came upon the source of the giggles, the public play ground.

Little wide eyes settled on him, luminous with a sudden over-joy. Harry was suddenly glomped by about five little snow coat pillowed bodies. He hit the snow in a shocked heap, happy to have the snow and coat to break his unexpected fall. He struggled to look around himself, hearing chiming laughter close by his ears. His vision was cleared as he found his glasses which had somehow been knocked off in the fall.

A little blondes face came into focus, grinning from one ear to the other. Her blue eyes glinted off an extreme happiness. Harry dizzily registered four faces behind hers, all contorted in a cute laughter.

"Misfer, Misfer! You're okey?!" She asked in a high pitched squeal.

Harry cleared his throat, catching his lost breath, and answered in a wavery voice, "Y-yeah. I'm a bit squished, but I'm good."

The kids behind The little girl, Ali, all sighed in relief then tumbled around to get up, allowing Harry to recover himself and stand as well. He was short for his age, but he still stood about three heads higher than the group there. All of them seemed to be six or younger. Harry looked around, finding a young woman eyeing him warily.

"We were so furried!" Ali exclaimed. Harry cocked his head.

"Worried, Ali. It's worried." A little boy muttered from the side. Harry glanced at the boy then did a double take. He stood off to Harry's right, head slightly bowed. He had short cut choppy brown hair, the bangs falling into his... black eyes. He looked sad in the ragged two big sweater he wore over a far too small t-shirt. He was exactly like the little June he had seen the other day, but a boy, definitely a boy. Harry searched around, hoping he wasn't going insane. He finally found the little brown haired, black eyed girl to his left, looking very similar to the boy in not just appearance, but mannerisms.

Ali challenged the little boy on the word and the boy retorted immediately. Little June watched her apparent brother with a mindful eye, rolling her black orbs every once in a while. She caught Harrys' gaze, smiled shyly, then tread closer, seeming a bit slow for a five year old, as she appeared to be. She looked up at him through her bangs and smiled a big, but rather subdued smile. She pointed her little thin finger at the boy, making Harry look.

"He's my twin brother. His name is Caine." She muttered in what could be a cute voice, but it was too raspy for him to tell.

"Caine and June, sort of twin like." Harry commented. He looked back down to the little girls face, and just barely caught a glimpse of a yellowing spot above her eye. He did not allow his desensitized mind to disregard the hair-covered mark.

"No, my full name is Juniper." She mentioned quietly.

"That's pretty."

"You think? Thank you."

Harry and Juniper watched as the confrontation settled and Ali skipped back up to Harry, making a jumping stop. she smiled sweetly. Juniper took an instinctive step backward. Harry noticed this, as well.

"Hey misfer what's your name?" She asked. Her tone was playful.

"Harry Potter."

"Do uu wanna play?"

Harry looked around and grinned crookedly. He didn't really have much else to do, so knodded, replying, "Yeah, sure."

The blonde and all of the children but the two brunette, black-eyed twins trilled in delight, running off toward a hill. The twin sister grabbed over her brother and introduced him properly. He grinned and said a quick hi, but then bolted after the rest of the kids.

Harry and the little bunch of kids then proceeded to go sledding. All of them wanted Harry to pair with them because of his superior weight, which apparently made the little round plastic slays move faster. The laughter grew louder with each passing second until it finally died down as the kids either left to eat lunch or those still present started to get sore sides. Everyone was shivering and soaked from head to toe. Ali and another girl were now trying to build a fort, clearly hoping for a snowball fight to break out.

The raven-haired teen sat in the white powder with the two little twins, watching them bicker playfully. He had seen the bruise again, so it was not simply his paranoid imagination. He had also seen a few minor blue bruises on the boy from behind his hair or the coat. The only difference between the two was the fact that, though the boy was as high spirited as any other kid for his age, the sister was quiet, drawn back. She was sweet, very sweet, but she didn't seem... right. Harry was worried. He had felt a sort of sympathy for the little girl, when she walked up with her little raggedy clothes an a shyness about her that only came from one condition. Yes, Harry was very worried. And should his assumptions be correct, very angry.

Harry stood, brushing the snow from his soaked pants. The children looked up at him with expectant black eyes.

"I'll be right back, I just have to take care of something." He muttered down to them, smiling despite himself. He caught full glimpses of the little bruises once more. Sure, they could just be accidents, kids had those, but it was the placement and shape of the blurry blobs that made him wonder.

He walked casually up to the woman he had seen early, her eyes having been on him the entire time he had spent with the kids. He tagged her as their babysitter. He made it to the little bench and hesitated before taking a seat.

"Harry, I presume from the children's squeals." She commented eyeing him with a steely look. Her voice was courteous but not friendly. She had black hair framing grey eyes and dressed in an all black coat and pants.

"Yes." Harry replied, allowing kindness to slip into his voice. "You are watching them, I'm guessing."

"I don't get paid. I just keep an eye on them for the parents when they come out to play and the parents are busy." She shrugged. "What can I say? The little buggers pull at my heart strings."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a little chuckle. "So, Have you um... met Juniper's and Caine's parents?"

The girls shoulders suddenly became ridged. The temperature seemed to drop an extra few degrees. Harry's eyes narrowed. So he was right.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Do they..." Harry tried to choose his words carefully. The girl was only about fourteen, he didn't want her to be unsettled by his thoughts should he be wrong. "...Get mad?"

She nodded. "Well. They've never been caught in the act, but-" She started, her voice dripped poison, "I'm no idiot. I know not all of the black eyes I've seen them with are accidents or clumsy trips down the stairs."

Harry was speechless. His jaw tightened until he bet his teeth would erode away under the pressure. His fists clenched into dangerous weapons. "Are you." He struggled to keep his voice under control. "Are you sure?"

"Very." She said, then sighed away the stress in her voice, replacing it with quiet sorrow. "But don't think you can change anything. The parents love June and Caine very much. It's just... when they get drunk... or angry. They just..."

"How do you know all this?"

"Caine lets little things slip, little things that would mean nothing to anybody else. Like "Daddy is worse than mommy," or "Mommy was just having a bad day," Things that people would take as the norm for a family. But he always uses them in reference to when he has another bruise or unexplained scratch. He'll even push the limit and say that one of them had been running and accidentally run into him, knocked him down. But no one knows what's real and what's not, and nothing can be proven," She stopped, feeling her voice grow higher, "June is a bit better, or worse. She keeps quiet, only really showing the effects of a-abuse through her movements or reactions to trivial mistakes. It's sad, really."

Harry felt his heat rise with each passing moment. Here he had thought he was the only neglected child on the block. "Why haven't they told anyone in charge? Why haven't you?"

"They don't know it's wrong." She mumbled, now watching the little blonde begin the snow fight, tossing a loose snowball at Caine's head. "And I... I've tried. But it would be their word over mine, and they could easily blame the bruises on me, from how much I watch the kids. It's just not safe for me to get involved."

Harry attempted to lower his fury, taking the child's play as a sort of counter to the information he was receiving. "How has no one caught on? How has not one person caught those bruises?"

"If you do recall, they are both but five. They have yet to enter any form of schooling. No teacher has ever gotten to teach them or witness their abnormal actions. Their mother is their day care, and I would not be surprised if she took up the role of home schooling simply to avoid sending them off. When sober, I've seen that she worries greatly that they will slip through her fingers. I have never met the father." She ranted for a while, as if she had never had the ability to let the information spill off her shoulders. She probably never had, from what Harry had heard. He remained silently watching the kids as the girl raved on, voice rising in tone as she continued. The sound of tires against pavement screeched into their ears and the girl automatically turned, snarling slightly. "Here comes the woman now," She muttered with a very audible hiss.

Harry stood automatically and headed straight toward the little pair. He bent down, and saw they were also looking in the direction of the car. Their eyes were wide with a sudden shock and worry.

"We should have been home," Caine realized, his voice strong, but laced with fear. He gripped his sister in thin arms, he laid his forehead against hers, mixing their chocolate brown hair, "Juney, go hide."

"No," Juniper protested, pulling out of his hold, "This is my fault, I wanted to go out today."

Harry placed himself between them and the car, now coming to a stop. "Both of you. Why are you so afraid? What's wrong?" Harry had to hear it from the two of them, had to know for sure that his thoughts were real, and his violent rage was correctly placed. What else could he feel, as the abused? What else could he possibly think of the abuser?

The twins seemed to notice they had overstepped their boundaries. Their eyes widened. "It's just... um. Mommy just gets upset if we're late. We don't want to upset mommy... or daddy." June was the one to speak, her voice shaky with what Harry guessed to be fear.

Footsteps crunched through the snow, increasing in pace as they drew closer. Harry didn't turn to look at their owner. "Why? Why are you so afraid? Do they hurt you?"

The two ducked their heads at that comment, faces growing paler. They looked past Harry, at the figure now running up to them.

The form suddenly rushed past Harry, kneeling down in front of the two. Boney, long fingers curled around Caine's shoulders, he winced mutely as they tightened. Harry noticed.

"Mommy, that hurts." He mumbled.

"Where were you?!" She asked in a terrible shrill. "You two were supposed to be back home five minutes ago! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" She ha moved her hold to Junes shoulders, shaking her with quick, jerky movements that seemed to be of their own accord. June let out a little shriek of surprise.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he placed a hand on the womans shoulders and ripped her away from the girl, anger blazing in his green eyes. "Stop that!" He spat, unable to think of much else to say that did not involve profanity inappropriate for children.

The woman whirled around in a flurry of cloth. The action, lasting little more than a half of a second, caused flames to ignite and burst in the teen's heart. The woman snarled.

Harry had been uncertain, been questioning the credibility of the infliction of abuse on two such innocent, sweet children. But the moment the woman's eyes met his, all questions were incinerated within the rage of their blackened, ashen depths. The irises captured the characteristics of a black hole vortex, able to capture and smother even the brightest of lights, held suspended in milk white and blood red. The glistened, wide, with the glean of a wild animal, of a feril human. All reason had been lost long ago, if it had ever existed within those dark orbs.

Harry felt long-nailed fingers clasp his arm as the crazed mother snarled in a cross between horror and rage. "You were trying to take them! You were going to steal my babies from me!"

Harry looked up at the woman through black bangs, green eyes blazing like the cursed fire of the magic that had killed his parents. But somehow, he felt cold, numb, and on the brink of ferocious motions, the eye of a hurricane. The snow stirred around him, around them, and made their clothes whip in the sudden wind. June and Caine looked around, eyes knotted in curious fear. They drew closer to one another.

"I would save them from your clutches gladly, but I'm afraid law still applies to even me." Harry growled. He was staring into the face of torment and misery to come, the hands holding him now the same ones that had imprisoned him for so long. It was not her physical looks, no, it was that of the abuser. It put a fiery feeling in his throat, emphasized by his coldness. How a parent, a _blood_ parent, could hold up a hand against two five-year-olds... it was beyond reasoning. He broke the woman's hold on him, eyes still flashing green fire, and stepped back. "I suggest, for the sake of your children, you find them a better suited caretaker."

"What?" She breathed.

Harry scowled, "you are unable to care for them correctly. You, as their mother, should except this and find them a better parent. You should at least want that."

"How... dare you!" She screeched, "How dare you judge me so immediately you retched, retched boy!"

"I don't have to know you to understand what you've done!" Harry yelled back. He pointed a finger at the huddled children, "It's as plan as the bruises on their faces!"

The woman winced suddenly, and her swirling eyes halted into a dead still. Her face, previously animated with horror and craze, went into a dead blank. She wavered, then as if in a daze, dropped to her knees.

"Mommy!" The twins swarmed around their fallen mother, sudden worry in their identical night eyes.

Harry hesitated, still repulsed by the look of her. She looked sickened, and shook in the snow as if the cold had suddenly reached out and brushed her skin. Harry finally felt compassion override habitual revulsion and kneeled down to look into the woman's face. She hid behind a veil of brown hair, shaking seemingly without her control.

"M-Ma'am," Harry suffered out, he hated to use the term of honor. He was still angry, very angry, but she seemed in pain, "ma'am, what's going on? Look at me!"

She struggled, letting out small whines as she held her face, she trembled. Caine and June grappled for hand holds on her clothes of arms. Her whimpers became words. "I didn't do it. I didn't-"

"Mommy, mommy! Mommy, don't go away!" They cried in unison. Their movements became frantic, more violent than as if handling a fragile object.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. His hate deflaited and he became more so worried than angry.

Both children looked up at him, back to each other, then back to Harry. "Mommy says the doctor says mommy's got another person inside her."

Harry cocked his head slightly, a bit confused by this conclusion. In wizarding world, it was pretty much the norm to find out that two souls were living in one body, it was dark magic, but the norm. This, however, did not happen in the muggle world. And the woman didn't seem possessed. She seemed crazy, but there was definitely only one of her. what did they mean?

Then it struck him like a hot iron. What they spoke of was not possession. In fact, it had nothing to do with anything involving magic or the super natural. What they were saying was not that there was another person inside the shrunken woman, but that she had two sides, to say it in few words. She had what psychologists called in the muggle and wizard worlds a multiple personality disorder.

The woman's shoulders heaved one final time then she turned her face up, staring into the pure white of the winter sky. "I didn't hurt them. I won't. I wouldn't."

"Mommy." The twins looked near tears.

She turned her eyes, now softer, cooler. They glistened with a glassy veil of unshed moisture. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, my children." She brought her hand up and gently cupped their cheeks in her two palms. "Mommy's not … Mommy's not well."

Harry stood up straight, surveying the little scene. He wasn't angry, not really, but he still felt a flame blazing within him, embers, but still noticeable. Movement caught his eye, and he turned just in time to watch a thin, wiry man with brown hair run up next to the kids and their mother. His gate was sloppy and his feet tripped over themselves. He reached out a hand and picked the woman up from the ground. She let out a whimper and fought at his grasp.

"We're going home, now." He ordered through his teeth. His eyes met Harry's, cold and dark. Harry could almost see the dilated pupil and smell the alcohol lingering on his breath. When the mother protested, he swiped her off her feet and brought hand to cheek, only this time it left the woman dizzy and silent.

"Let go of her!" Harry growled, he instinctively put himself between the two children and the man. They wrapped tiny arms around his legs, cowering behind his protective shield. Harry twirled his wand between his fingers then decided against it.

The man turned slowly back on him, eyes on fire. "Mind your own business, brat."

Harry scowled, but didn't advance.

"June, Caine, come home now." He ordered. He trudged toward the car, holding his wife in a vice.

"Harry, I don't wanna go." June whispered up to the teen, her voice suddenly seeming desperate, she tugged on Harry's pant leg.

"Now!"

Harry stood his ground, the kids ducked even further from view. The man snarled, and the woman looked on silently with a pleading glance.

"Rrrrg, fine then, you want to go live on the streets?! Who says I give a shit?" He yelled, "To hell with you!" He turned and stormed off. He flung the shuddering woman into the passenger's side door then walked around to the driver's, sitting down and starting up the car with a roar. He peeled off and screeched down the street, turning a corner.

Harry dropped to his knees and pivoted to look at the two kids. They pulled back defensively for a moment, and then Juniper threw her arms around him, burying her tiny face in his shoulder. Caine hesitated, as if thinking the action not cool, then joined his sister on Harry's other side.

"Thank you, Harry!" June said into the fabric of his coat. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Sure." Harry mumbled. He didn't want to tell the two children that for one he had done nothing, and for another this moment of freedom would not last for long. He couldn't take custody of them, and he didn't even know if that was what they wanted. He knew that the parents would be back, despite what the father said. All Harry could do was offer them a time of peace, if only for a moment. Harry looked around. Everyone had fled to their warm homes.

"I'm hungry." Caine complained holding his stomach with both hands. They both looked rather skinny. Harry could guess from experience how the kids felt. The only difference between him and these kids was that the Dursleys had no excuse. They were plain and simple malicious and abusive. June and Caines mother was psychotic, their father an alcoholic, if nothing else.

"Do you guys want to come to my place for some lunch?" Harry offered, straightening up and brushing the snow from his pants.

Both kids looked down, shuffling their feet a bit. They looked at each other then back at the teen. "It's bad to go to a stranger's house."

Harry turned back and nodded. "I understand. Do you want me to bring something out?"

Caine began to speak but June jumped in before him. "No, no. We'll be ok."

Harry bid a silent farewell then started off down the side walk. He sighed, feeling cold air cut razors through his throat. He felt bad to leave the twins out, but they had already turned down his offer. He'd definitely bring blankets and food out for them. He couldn't, wouldn't just abandon the two as their parents had. They could go home, but Harry doubted they would after that little fiasco, not with their mother and father at home, probably head under water in fighting. He had come to a crossroad down which he would have to travel to reach number four Private Drive, when a hand grasped his sleeve. He turned to see the little brunette girl grasping the cloth in her tiny hand. Caine stood only footsteps behind her, head bowed shyly.

"You're not a stranger, are you Harry?" Juniper asked in a sweet tone, showing dark, endless puppy dog eyes. Harry knew he had no chance at winning an argument against that face.

"If you don't think I am."

"Can we come with you?" Caine spoke up, the question coming out in a slur of well pronounced but quick syllables. After a moment he added, "Please?"

"Of course, you're always welcome." Harry blurted it out, and then rethought the offer. He smirked, putting a hand behind his head, "I… take that back. You're welcome any time when it's just me living there, if there's anyone that strongly resembles a whale there, do not enter, okay?"

"Kay." They both said in unison. Bright smiles lit their rosy faces.

Harry walked them both down the street. Caine had took hold of his other hand and was swinging it lightly. June followed the example, a gentle smile on her lips. There was little if any sound as they walked up to the white door, light streamed through the clouds, making the outer walls of every place and the snow glow in it's rays. Harry took a longing look at the dark house next door. He sighed, remembered not to push the relationship any further, then opened the front door. The kids looked up at him hesitantly then rushed into the warm haven. Harry followed.

-*-*-*-*-

A while passed when Draco sat in silence. He felt as if it's invisible weight was going to crush him into the hardwood flooring. After being with Harry for the last few days, people watching the empty street seemed more like torture than anything. His mother had been avoiding him the entire day. He had only caught a glimpse of her sitting in the library, deep in thought, but she quickly fled to her room at his entrance.

The day had been a near complete loss. He had sat around sulking, hoping, and earning for some form of comfort. He didn't quite know how he was going to be able to leave when time came, though when it did he probably wouldn't be the same person he was at the time. He might be malicious. He might want to hurt the two closest people to him. As he had already come to accept, he would not let that happen and would die with honor and with a relatively clear conscience. Or, as clear as his could be considered for a soon-to-be beast.

He ran a hand through his hair. He had tried Harry's door once that day, though it was to no avail. The teen was out. Draco didn't bother following his tracks. He didn't really want to be considered a stalker, did he? But he did want to spend as much time with the raven-haired wizard as possible. He couldn't explain his urges; he couldn't even explain the speed at which these urges had come upon him. All he knew was that he loved this teenage boy, and he had little time, very little time, to love Harry. If it could be considered love, per say. Draco hoped it was. Or did he? Did he want to have something to leave behind? Did he want his departure to hurt even more?

He barely heard the muffled sound of a door shutting across the street. Draco snapped from his dazed expression and looked out the window. Fresh tracks littered the front porch of the house with white wash walls. Draco felt a grin twitch at his lips.

Yes, he would like to be missed. But most of all, he would like to be loved beforehand.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry smiled across the room at the two little brunettes. They sat at the table next to each other, and bickered lovingly and playfully. They had removed all of their layers which now hung dripping in the bathroom along with Harry's. They caught his smile and grinned back, laughing a bit. Harry loved the tinkling sound. He wished he could have their company more often, wished they didn't have to go home. But he had no guardianship, what could he do? If he took the kids to the police department without the parents consent, it could easily be used against him. He could be thrown in jail in place of those hellish parents. Of course, it wasn't the mothers fault, but the father?

Harry noticed he had burned one of the grilled cheeses he was flipping and quickly attempted to clear his head. He'd find a way to help them. He couldn't be as harsh as Draco had been, but he would do something, anything, to help his new found little friends.

"Harry, do you have any games?" Caine asked as he teetered on his chair. He let out a complaint as Juniper nudged him in the side.

Harry thought for a moment. He supposed Dudley would have plenty of old games he never used any more. "Yeah, I think my cousin might have some."

"What's your cousin like, Harry?" June asked with a cute air, she leaned forward with a wide smile on her face.

Harry was just about to answer when a nock sounded on the front door. His stomach flipped. Was it the kids' parents? Had they come to take the twins back? Was it Draco? Harry suddenly remembered his previous thoughts. Was it Sirius and Remus? How would he explain himself to him.

Harry flung the remaining sandwiches onto a plate and brushed his hands against a towel. "All these people are going to give me a freakin' ulcer with the stress."

He muttered a quick explanation, and then headed for the door. He was reaching for the door knob when realization hit him. What if it wasn't any of those people? What if it was a much worse person? His hand shook. Certainly _he _wouldn't knock at the door. As he came to this conclusion, the fist hit wood once again. Harry pushed away his fear, gripped his wand tightly in pale fingers. He gripped the knob tightly and twisted, throwing it open in a sudden burst.

Harry's eyes grew wide at their own accord, a blush crossing his face. There stood Draco Malfoy, posed as coolly as ever, but seeming a bit tense. Harry really hadn't considered what he would do should it be Draco on the step, so stared dumbfounded, and awe struck. Draco's eyes met his, and Harry could almost melt.

"Um, hi," Harry greeted, he stepped to the side, allowing the taller boy to pass.

"What's wrong, Potter? You look all stressed out."

"Do I?" Harry asked with thick sarcasm. He walked over to the couch, leaving space for Draco. "So what's going on?"

Draco took advantage of the position and turned to face full on his raven-haired peer. He set an arm on the arm rest to Harry's side, leaving no room for the boy to escape, and leaned forward. "Not much, you?"

Harry formed words with his mouth, but they wouldn't come out. He leaned back, pressing himself as far into the cushions as he could go. He finally gulped in some air and formed it into a few syllables. "Draco?"

Draco grinned. He loved it when Harry said his first name, he sounded bewildered. Harry didn't look at him with hate anymore, but something stronger, something deeper. Draco knew he was right, he had to be. He leaned in further. Draco gently pressed his lips against Harry's, at first, but then felt his emotions overflow. His kiss became more desperate, more needy. He couldn't help it, he wanted to stay, wanted to be there. He wanted to be able to allow the relationship to grow, to develop more correctly.

Harry felt the difference in Draco's movements, and panicked. The blonde was moving way too fast. He loved it, sure, but that didn't mean he was going to be doing anything drastic after only a few days. Harry was dizzied by the emotional and physical impact, feeling his body react immediately. His cheeks raged fire. "Draco, come on, not yet-"

Draco pulled back, his face contorted into an incredulous laugh. "Yet? Yet?! When?! I don't have time!"

"What do you mean? We have all the time we need! Nothing's going to happen! Just slow it down!"

Draco was about to reply, his face pleading, when they both noticed the door was open.

In the door frame stood a two tall men, one with ragged, long and wavy black hair falling in his eyes, dressing in all black robes, the other slightly shorter with shaggy light brown hair. Both stared at the two intertwined boys with a look crossed between disbelief and a steadied confusion.

"Are we interrupting something?"

--

Okay, Okay, I know. It was a relatively empty chapter, and it took forever to write. I'm sorry, but it wasn't that late. As for my two OC's, do ya'll like them? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter (title undecided): Harry and Draco discuss matters with Siri and Mooney. June and Caine bring in some cuteness. ^_^

Review!!!

Your loyal servant, xXDancerintheDarkXx


	10. To Live

Alright… ch. 9. Sorry for the long wait. I have a new beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeroduoyaoilover!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Quatre. She's amazing! Thank reviewers, I would give a longer thanks… but I don't have time. Sorry. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I OWN NNNOOOOOTTTTHHHHHIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________

Chapter 9: To Live

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

~recap~

Draco was about to reply, his face pleading, when they both noticed the door was open.

In the door frame stood two tall men: one with ragged, long and wavy black hair falling in his eyes, dressed in all black robes; the other slightly shorter with shaggy, light brown hair. Both stared at the two intertwined boys with a look crossed between disbelief and a steady confusion.

"Are we interrupting something?"

~recap over~

Draco's mouth hung open. He had never truly known the two people standing in the door frame, but he had seen them both.

"Sirius Black," His voice was close to a hiss. He had heard stories about how the man meant to harm Harry, and he bent over the boy protectively. The other man had a face he vaguely remembered, it's light scars prominent and noticeable against pale skin. He didn't know who this person was, but he had an aura -Draco could sense it- and the blonde immediately felt an automatic impulse, no, a _need_, to be as far away from this person as possible. He didn't seem like much from his looks -sort of wiry- definitely not threatening next to the man dressed in black. But Draco just couldn't resist his instincts. Draco snapped his attention back to Black, knowing he had to be the ultimate enemy; he was the one in the papers.

"Draco Malfoy," Sirius muttered in a low tone, his lips forming a difficult smirk. "Snogging my godson, I see."

"Sirius, Lupin!" Harry managed to snake out of the gaping blonde's hold. He regained his temporarily lost sense of balance due to their previous actions and ran up the the dog animagus wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man's waist.

"God…son?" Draco uttered in a voice border lining incoherence. Harry turned his emerald eyes back to the double-taking teen. Draco met those green orbs with imploring blue ones.

"Oh, uh- Draco, I have-"He paused, smiling as he eyed the two older men. "-a lot to explain to you."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After a moment of gaining each other's tolerance, the men and teens gathered at the kitchen table. Harry had insisted that they all sit down and talk things out. The tension between Draco and the new comers was apparent, if not blatantly displayed. Harry's eyes darted between the lot of them, worried, shy, and embarrassed. Juniper and Caine had been sent into the living room, just in case the conversation got onto confidential information, which it most definitely would. They were completely enthused in a game of checkers, laughing quietly as either of them made a step forward. They had asked very politely for this opportunity, down casting their eyes as if they had done something wrong. Harry was a bit frustrated by this.

"So, are we ever going to get to the point where I understand?" Draco asked, his voice agitated.

Harry looked up from a cup of tea in front of him, back up at the others. "Well, um… well… errrr."

"I know very well that you are not one to stutter, Potter, get it straight!" Draco hissed at the smaller teen. He was feeling very irate at that particular moment in time. Sure, any other day with any other people he'd try to make at least a "C" worthy impression to his crushes apparent god parents, but these people? Black had brought upon the death of Harry's parents and tried to kill him once, and this Lupin character seemed a bit strange, and was obviously the others partner. How could one family be so fucked up? No, he couldn't say that, his was at least a comparison.

"Malfoy boy, I do not think you're in the correct position to be bossing him around like that." Sirius snapped back, immediately on the defensive. He still didn't like the blonde-haired brat, despite what Harry had said. It was nothing personal, of course…. Well, maybe a little…. But Sirius only had his godson's well being in heart. His eye's swiveled back and forth between Draco and Harry, noting how red Harry's face was getting and how pale Draco's was. They truthfully didn't match, did they?

"You're one to talk!" Draco growled, "What right do you have to his love? You caused his suffering!"

"Are you enjoying your stay in the dark, brat?" Sirius clipped. His voice was border-line furious.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're dense!"

"My God, both of you shut up!" Lupin finally cut in, sounding annoyed. "Why do you think we're here to begin with?"

Both steamed down. Draco did so because he still felt an instinctual intimidation from the man. Sirius did so because he really didn't want to sleep on the couch throughout their entire stay together at Harry's aunt and uncle's house. He couldn't stand his mate's occasional bouts of bipolar, but he'd definitely never tell him so.

A moment of silence past, little giggles sounding in the background. Harry looked like a guilty criminal with his fidgety eyes and hands. Sirius finally took up the initiative to start the "civil" conversation. He took a deep sigh, trying very hard to avoid his natural growl, and then said, "Do you wish for me to explain, Harry?"

Harry nodded, seeming thankful for the chance to clear the knot from his throat. He wondered how Sirius was going to explain all that had happened in the past to Draco in one sitting, but he bet he'd do a much better job than himself. Harry was usually a… well… fine public speaker. He had spoken in front of the entirety of Dumbledore's Army, and if he did say so himself, he had been very inspiring. There was just something about a room full of Draco, Sirius, and Lupin that made him feel like a doing one of two things, hiding in a corner and watching the chaos unfold, or bombarding all of them with tight hugs so they wouldn't look so grim. He didn't know quite what caused this, but he was thankful for Sirius' offer.

"Alright, Draco Malfoy, grab the edge of your seat, 'cause you're in for it." Sirius grunted as he leaned back in his chair. A squeal sounded from the living room, but it was just laughter.

Draco nodded curtly, glancing abruptly at Harry. He was a bit upset that the boy hadn't told him about this before. But, then again, they had only really "known" each other for the last week. Had it been a week? He chose to do the math later and returned his complete attention to the black haired man sitting just across the table from him.

"Harry and I first met when he was just a baby, though he does not remember it." Sirius began, taking a deep breath and sinking himself into the story. "His father and I had been good friends, and soon I was granted the honor of becoming Harry's godfather. This all was for naught, though, because I was framed as the man who had slain Peter Pettigrew and betrayed my dear friends James and Lily Potter. I was sent to Azkaban, where I lay in waiting for quite a long time."

"I did hear that Peter had betrayed the Potters, but I just thought he was bragging." Draco interjected.

Everyone nodded and confirmed the rat's actions.

"Any-who," Sirius continued, letting out a great yawn and then replacing the easy laze with a serious frown. "After far too many years in that hell hole I escaped, my only purpose being to gain vengeance on that cowardly rat which had ruined my life and to do everything within my power to defeat Voldemort."

There was a brief silence as the three who had actually experienced all of this recalled the next few events, none of them smiling. Their history truly wasn't much besides a grim series of cruel ironies, but they had each other, so as long as that remained, it didn't seem anything pitiful enough for them to complain. They just had to keep on fighting.

Draco thought through the information. "How did you and Harry meet again?"

"It's rather funny, actually," Sirius scoffed. "It turns out Ron Weasley's rat was actually the same Peter Pettigrew I had been searching for. Lupin here believed the newspapers up until then, but finally put two and two together and noticed his high school crush would never betray our best friends. We attempted to capture the rat but missed our chance."

"Weasley's rat?!" Draco couldn't help but blurt out. "That IS irony!"

"I didn't simply follow my instincts on that one, Siri. The map was what proved you innocent."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius brushed the comment off. He threw an arm lazily behind the ex-defense against the dark arts teacher's shoulders, leaning close to his face. "You always knew I was innocent."

"I heard that you had died, Black." Malfoy muttered, watching the exchange. His assumptions had been correct. The two men were together, and judging from Harry's slight smile, he knew as well.

Sirius' face turned grim once again, as his suddenly dimmed eyes roamed back to the blonde. "I thought I did die."

Remus squeezed his hand under the table.

"Bellatrix's spell hit me squarely; I don't doubt that for a second. Still, even though I thought I had fallen through the veil… I know I did," Sirius' eyes were glassy, far away, "Somehow, I awoke once again to find my friends watching over me, all but that I don't remember."

"The only explanation we have is that the veil was actually a gate of judgment, of sorts. They decide a person's worth, so to speak. If the victim is wicked, they're trapped forever between the gates, never dying or living, really." Lupin explained rather sheepishly. He had nearly died when Sirius had fallen through. Harry had, too. "Still, a few moments after Sirius had fallen through, the wispy fabricated mists had allowed the man to fall back through, seemingly unharmed by the previously issued curse. Harry had run out of the room too quickly to see this."

"Yes," Sirius picked up after his mate, grinning. He remembered Lupin's face the moment he had come out of his unconsciousness. The man had the remnants of tears streaking his lightly scarred face. "After that I had to lay low for a while, until my charges were dropped due to my "services". More likely they just didn't want to get Moony and Dumbledore on their asses after I had clearly shown my allegiance. Especially after all they did in the latest fights against Voldemort. So now, case closed, I'm sort of a free man. If you count the fact that pretty much everyone in the wizarding world still hates my guts with a passion. Don't know why…" Sirius shrugged, as if it didn't really concern him anymore. "Most of the big guys in charge are still just waiting for me to screw up, but at least they can't very well give me a death sentence on sight now."

"You talk so lightly of it, Siri." Lupin muttered under his breath.

"What about you, Mr. Lupin?"

"You may better recognize me as professor than mister." Lupin chuckled, screwing up his face at the sound of mister in front of his name.

"You taught at Hogwarts. I see. I didn't have you."

"Oh, you had me. You simply skipped to-"He looked at Harry briefly."-from what the map told me, spend a little quality time with a few of your Slytherin friends."

Draco's face became paler, if that were possible. He had forgotten about that. He wanted to tell Harry that nothing had happened between him and the other thugs; even the thought of it disgusted him. He hoped the teen didn't think the worst of him now. He had simply thought the DADA class a waste of his time, seeing as he was sort of involved, submerged in the dark arts himself. He snapped out of this rut, suddenly angry with himself. Why should he be embarrassed? He was nineteen! Surely they didn't expect him to still be completely pure, especially not him! But… well… technically he sort of kind of was… in that sense, at least. It had been the only part of him he had control over. He felt himself laugh within; feeling the scars marring his skin. Purity. He came back to reality, then narrowed his eyes, suddenly even more aware of the man's intimidating aura.

Lupin noticed the little swirls of emotions running through the boy's eyes, followed by wariness. He took it into note. Something was definitely off with the Malfoy boy. Lupin felt a strange connection to him, a tug that told him something was amiss. His instincts, though muffled by his many walls long erected, told him that he had to prove his dominance, that this Draco boy was a threat of some sort. Or maybe it was just his parent-like protection over Harry. Either way, Draco Malfoy would have to explain.

Draco wondered how he was going to ask this, how to say what he needed to say correctly, but now that he knew the story about how they knew Harry and trusted them to be safe, he needed to know why he was feeling the urge to back up into a corner with his tail between his legs, literally! He had noticed the light white scars upon the man's face, but could it be that this man was…

"There are a couple other facts that you should probably be aware of-" Lupin interrupted Draco's thoughts. Lupin had a little hunch. He had received plenty of little scratches like the one Draco wore on his cheek. He seemed rather insistent on keeping his sleeves pulled all the way down to his finger tips despite the cozy temperature of the dining room. If he was right, things were much more complicated than he once believed. He averted his gaze to Sirius, worried that he wasn't going to agree with his decision. He knew the other knew what he was talking about. They were always able to follow each other's thoughts. Sirius shrugged. "You see, Siri and I are… well… not quite normal. You do know Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes."

"She's a cat animagus. Siri, here, is a dog animagus."

Random visions of a big black dog chasing a grey tabby cat flashed through Draco's mind. He kept all signs of amusement from his face as he waited for the answer to his question, the one which he hadn't even had to ask.

"I-" Lupin stopped, gauging the teen's reaction. Draco was leaning forward in his wooden chair, eyes intense. "-am a lycanthrope, or better known as a werewolf."

The air was suddenly deathly still. Even the small specks of dust visible in the cloud-muffled sunlight seemed to catch. All eyes lay on the older werewolf, though only one set was even slightly surprised. Lupin held the blonde's eyes with his own, suddenly noticing the instinct intensify. He wanted to protect his family from this new installment. He felt the urge to bare his teeth until Draco averted his eyes first. But there was one deciding factor that was in Lupin's favor: he prided himself on his control over his darker side. Lupin straightened and gave the blonde a critical look.

"What? I don't bite… often." Lupin smirked. Draco's eyes flickered for a moment then readjusted on some other object.

"Not in a bad way," Sirius chuckled darkly as he twisted a lock of the other's hair between his fingers. He smiled at the two teens. He had noticed his mate's actions and wondered what was going on in his head, but couldn't begin to understand from where he stood. Maybe Lupin just disliked the Malfoy boy as much as he did. He continued, "Well, I think that's all we have to explain. It's your turn. Who wants to start?"

"I will," Harry finally offered. He didn't want Draco to get upset if he went off on one of his rants. Harry didn't know the entire story, not half of it, in fact. But what he could say, he would. Draco would have to fill in, if he wanted to. "I think I already mentioned a few things in the letter?"

A nod confirmed his rhetorical question.

"Since then…well," He felt his throat close up again. "Since the letter I sent you, we've gotten… closer. Draco helped me when I fell off the roof."

"Klutz."

"Shut up! I wouldn't have fallen if the kids hadn't thrown the Frisbee up there!" Harry protested.

"Sorry!" A mousy little apology from the other room sounded. Everyone suddenly remembered the kids. They were lucky they had been using whispers when discussing their species'.

"Anyway," Harry continued. "I told you about Draco's story-" The blonde stiffened beside him, Harry bit his lip, "-about his father. I've decided that I will stick with him, help him out in any way I can. Not because of empathy, but because he-"

"I don't believe we agreed on that, Potter." Draco mumbled coldly. How dare Potter just throw himself into Draco's affairs? He could get hurt! Voldemort was Draco's burden, now. Draco didn't care if it was Harry's destiny to defeat the thing; Draco had some serious revenge in mind.

"We don't have to. I've decided on my own." Harry retorted. This was not going to turn into one of their arguments. He would make sure that his crush wasn't reckless, even if it meant him being so. His parents had died first, he got first dibs. "Any-who, I didn't disregard your letter, I just…"

"Why so shy, Potter? It was just a kiss." Draco said grudgingly. He didn't like the fact that Harry got so stopped up about their relationship in front of his godparents. Draco then rethought this, and decided it was okay. Harry wouldn't really have time to become close to Draco anyway, so what did it matter?

"To be honest, Harry, I wouldn't care if you were to marry Charlie the Unicorn, okay?" Sirius straightened out. He was worried, and he didn't like the Malfoy boy, but it was just a boyfriend, just a kiss, and as far as he could see nothing had gone wrong. He didn't like the thought of it getting serious, but that wasn't really his decision. Harry had the right to whoever he wanted. Sirius just hoped that person was healthy for him. "I just want you to be… mature about your decisions."

"How mature do you want us to be?" Draco scoffed way under his breath so that only Harry could hear the comment. The raven-haired boy's cheeks turned bright red. What they didn't know was that the black dog and wolf had very excellent hearing, and were able to pick up the little exchange.

Lupin almost burst out laughing. Sirius seemed on the verge of an angry, dog-like snarl. Draco, surprisingly, backed down at once. If he had wolf ears no doubt they would be flattened. Both older canines caught this sign of submissiveness, a startling reaction for the Slytherin. Though it was obvious he showed no such action toward Harry. No, this was a matter of species.

"Malfoy," Lupin called, catching the boy's eyes with his, "mind telling us the complete story on what happened to you and your parents when Voldemort…" what was the right word, "…murdered your father?"

Draco's eyes suddenly went steely. Harry watched, worried. He knew it was a sore subject, and even he hadn't squeezed that information out of Draco, though he had definitely tried. He wanted to help, wanted to know, but something told him the matter should be dropped. Harry gave the two older males a pointed look, showing that he voted against the question. Lupin and Sirius, however, either didn't see his glance or ignored it completely.

Draco watched the two with a new-found respect of boundaries. So they both were dogs, one a werewolf or a lycanth-whatever. He felt out numbered. But neither of them seemed the type to go all crazy-eyed and wild like the only werewolf he knew. They looked rather tame, actually. The brown haired man couldn't be a werewolf, certainly. Maybe they knew about his predicament and were trying to get information from him. Though for what reason he did not know. There were the scars, the physical proof. He had heard rumors back at school, of one of the teachers being a different species. But how strange was that in a school of magic? He would have never guessed it was this man or that he was such a formidable creature. Could Draco tell them? Would they help him? Could he find some way, any way, to avoid the ultimate end and perhaps afford to live like this, as a monster? Draco had to ask, but could he give up his pride in his blood line, if there was still any left to hold onto? No. He would ask them to take care of Harry, maybe even his mother. Either way, the information would have to be dragged out of him at some point, wouldn't it? He'd rather tell. He'd rather his crush know that he wasn't giving it all up, wasn't giving him up, for nothing and no reason. But was that right?

"I don't know if that's the best question." Harry finally spoke up after the long, uncomfortable silence. "I mean, he hasn't even told me…so."

"Voldemort killed my father," Draco blurted before Harry could finish his excuse. "My father died in the action of saving my life. It's because of him I'm still here today." Draco didn't know whether to be grateful or betrayed, surely the first.

"What happened to you, how did you escape?"

"The order showed up and there was a small conflict." Draco took a deep breath. "I was nearly dead; my mother had hidden whilst all this happened. They weren't out to kill her, not before me."

Another silence, until Sirius finally asked, "What do you mean by nearly dead?" Usually it was a clean line with death eaters, a curse. There was no in between. Lupin was sitting on edge, watching the boy's every variation in emotion. He reflected that Harry had gotten into a pretty big mess. But that seemed to be the norm.

Draco felt his insides churn. How would Harry react? Did it even matter? The full moon would be rising soon; he'd have to go by then. Lupin might be tamed, but he hadn't been turned by Fenrir. Draco's 'master' was crazy, had that trait been passed down to him? He didn't want to find out, but Harry had the right to know. He would understand that Draco had to die fighting, he had to understand. The two men could think what they might; they didn't have nearly as much control over Draco as the green-eyed teen did.

"I wasn't hit with a curse." Draco managed around the knot in his throat. "I was attacked by Fenrir Greyback." He felt light headed at the confession. It made him only more aware of the changes going on in his body, of the link between himself and the more experienced werewolf, and then the different link drawing him to Harry. It was all so overwhelming.

The air went cold. Lupin straightened in his chair, giving Sirius a look that could only be deciphered as worried. If Draco had been attacked- by Fenrir, no less- then things were definitely bad. Voldemort could use this against Draco, against Harry and the rest of them. Lupin wondered if Draco knew all the facts. If he did, wouldn't he care enough for Harry not to get him as involved as he already had? Or had that even been his fault? Harry was a danger magnet, and trying to keep him out of Voldemort's affairs was like trying to hold a moth from the flame. It was impossible.

Harry stood suddenly. He had been practically forgotten in the swirl of information, but now filled the room with his own upset aura. His eyes met a startled Draco's. They harbored a betrayed air that Draco had never seen in their depths. His cheeks were pale and his mouth was in a slight frown. His eye brows scrunched together in a knot, but they were quickly hidden by black bangs.

He gave one apologetic glance to his godfather and old professor then shoved through the back door, out into the small back yard laden with snow. He gripped his arms to him, for the second time he had walked out into the cold in only a t-shirt. His emotions made his face warm, though. The sound of footsteps through the snow graced his ears, and tears formed in his eyes. Why couldn't the blonde just leave him be for a second? Warm hands grasped his from behind, followed by an equally warm body pressing against his back.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I never meant to become-" The voice, flowing from the lips brushing Harry's ear, caught on his words. "-a monster."

Harry resisted leaning into Draco's touch and quickly turned around, breaking all contact. He was angry; a simple apology wasn't going to change that. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Why'd you tell them, but not me? How could you trust two people you've only known for about an hour, but not me? It was so easy for you, wasn't it?"

"Harry, I wasn't sure how you would react, I-"

"Do you really think that low of me; do you think I'm that shallow? I don't care if something happened to you that was out of your control!"

They stood a few feet apart now, making Draco feel strangely disconnected and cold. "Just let me talk. The only reason I felt even the slightest shred of comfort in telling the truth was because you knew them. I didn't know you were… accepting toward people like Lupin and…" he found it hard to fit himself into the same category. "… and I."

Harry's eyes softened slightly, though they still looked hurt. He closed the space between them and hung his arms around Draco's shoulders. "Draco, how could I ever not accept you?"

"It was pretty easy for you before, Harry."

"That was before, this is now." Harry smiled, running a hand through the short hair. "Draco, I don't care what you are. You should have known that."

Draco was surprised by the rapid swing in Harry's mood. He had almost been willing to accept the fact that Harry would be repulsed by him once again. He had almost wanted it that way. It would be easier. Sure, he'd have to leave on bad terms, but Harry wouldn't care about him as much. How would he leave now?

"This changes nothing." Harry muttered. "I'm still on your side. We can overcome this together, okay?"

Draco snapped out of his momentary lapse of incredulity and removed Harry's arms from him, taking a few paces back.

"No, that's not okay." He muttered quietly. "I have to do this on my own, for my parents, and now for you, as well."

"You can't do it, Draco! How reckless can you get? You'd never make it out alive."

"You think I plan to?"

Harry's eyes opened wide in realization. "You mean… you're _trying _to get yourself killed?"

The hurt had returned to the raven-haired teen's voice. Draco worked all of the emotions off of his face. He nodded. "Don't worry. I don't plan to go alone."

"Draco, that's called _suicidal._ You're not one to be suicidal." Harry said with a disbelieving tone.

"No, that's called dying with honor. I'm thirsty for revenge. Not even you can stop that need. I won't live like this." Draco said all of this with an uninterested tone. He was proud of how easily it rolled off his tongue. This was how it had to be, this was the only way everyone would get what they wanted. Still, the stricken look on Harry's face was hard to bear. He was hurting him now, but he'd be helping him in the long run. These were the means to an end.

"No."

Draco smirked at the one syllable rejection. He turned and started for the door, then changed his course to the gate through which he could travel without having to face the others. The crunching of snow sounded, and a hand caught his, sending a jolt up his spine.

"Didn't you once tell me 'you're not allowed to throw your life away'? Well, neither are you!" Harry ordered, but his voice was too shaky to sound intimidating, "and Voldemort killed my parents first, I get dibs on him! You can haveFenrir." He smiled a bit, but it was nervous. Draco turned around, eyeing him critically.

"How can I trust you with your own life?" Draco asked flatly.

"I've managed it so far. How can I trust you with yours?"

Draco seemed to be thinking. "I guess you can't. Can you, Potter?"

Harry frowned. He whined, "Draco."

"Why do you want me alive so badly? Can't you just accept that I don't want to be a monster? I can't live like your professor over there."

"Well, why the hell not? Is it so bad to live, Draco?" Harry asked incredulously. "I want you to live. I know your mother wants you to live. You've done nothing wrong, so why can't you just stop being so damn difficult and start forming a plan which you can complete and still be here?"

Draco remained silent for a moment, then finally replied, "I'll wait to leave until the full moon, that's all I can promise you." He'd just have to give in a little.

Harry let a smirk hit his features. "I'm going with you."

"No."

"Yes I am."

There was no sign of backing down in his voice. Draco sighed.

"So do you like my godparents?" Harry asked on a lighter note.

"They're… different, just like you."

"Thanks, I like them too." Harry smiled, trying to cover up the worry in his voice and eyes. He would not let anything happen to Draco, he owed it to him. "Are you going now?"

Draco smirked down at the teen, a bit angry with himself for being so controlled by the Gryffindor. He finally accepted the fact and decided it was a lost cause. He moved on impulse and lifted Harry's chin. Draco caught the teens quivering lips in his own, and felt Harry's body fold against his.

"I'll see you later." He said, his voice husky. His instincts still wouldn't let him come within such close proximity without having his body react. He forced himself to pull away, leaving both of them wanting more. His smirk grew. Apparently he had about as much control over Harry as Harry had over him. He turned without another word, and trudged through the snow to the gate, which he opened.

"Bye."

Be happy. I'm tired. I'm getting this out for you today. Review please. I promise to reply. I'll explain the twins later. Hope you all had a happy Christmas. I wanted to get this story done by Christmas… but oh well. Happy New Year!

Sincerely, xXDancerintheDarkXx


	11. Insight

Okay! Here is the 10 chapter to Silver and Cold! Sooooooo sorry for the long wait!!! I know, I suck. I hope I didn't lose that many viewers…. I've just been so busy! Even now, I'm like, updating at 2:30 AM, so I am doing the best I can!

I really tried with this chapter… I hope no one minds OC's… I didn't mean to make them a main focus, but I just had to have the little kid part in the story. This won't last though.

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my stuff and given me such good advice on my writing style and character plot. I'm trying to get better… so please bear with me.

I hope people are still interested in the story line… I promise it's picking up!

This chapter ranges from fluff, to family, to horror, to angst. I think… So…. Is that enough variety for you?

WARNING!!! Shonen-ai, cuteness, blood, and a hint of drama. ^_^

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Silver and Cold

A Harry Potter fan fiction

Chapter 10: Insight

Enjoy!

Draco took a few quick strides across the empty road before he noticed how simply impulsive his actions that night had been. He had confessed to his life's shame, completely given up on his previous plan, and left the only house he knew on the block much earlier than he had intended to.

Of course, when he had gone over he had expected it to only be the two of them, Harry and himself.

The intrusion of a certain animegus and a werewolf had ruined his entire night. But now that he looked back at it, had it really been going the way he had anticipated? He looked up to the nearly full moon, and sighed. It'd be good to get back to his mother, anyway. It was rather late now, after all.

Back to the werewolf thing, what should he think about that? He knew slim to none about the species. Perhaps he should have actually gone to those classes. Now the irony chose to kick in, ugh. He guessed there was nothing to do. He couldn't get anyone involved in his affairs.

Despite these thoughts, Draco still longed to learn more. Why not be prepared, when the time came for him to reap vengeance? The man was a teacher, right? If he managed to figure out his species' weaknesses he might get a descent advantage over the great big, furry brute. Or maybe, the man could help him live with it.

No, no!!!

Draco reached the front door and quickly entered, trying to get away from the bitter cold. The wind ushered him in and fought the door as he crammed it shut. He drew the lock. A grimace crossed his face as he caught sight of his own slightly elongated nails. He shook said appendage and watched as the claws fazed away. He'd learn to control it, right? Let it be enough for him to enjoy the last few days.

The blonde sighed and turned heel, headed for the stairway and, ultimately, his room. The only sound accompanying him was that of his own booted feet, tipping against the marble floor. The crisp flames lighting his path on either side seemed to dull in his presence. He finally reached a far off bedroom to the east and settled himself in his haven, or the closest thing to it.

He didn't bother with the lights. His vision had become increasingly better over those few days, along with a few more senses. His muscles had become more finely toned than the months before when he had been an arrogant pushover.

Those were just a few of the things that made his stomach churn.

Draco kicked off his shoes, shoved them up against the wall with his socked feet, and then sat on his four-poster bed. He laid his head down on the white pillow and shrugged under the green comforter. He didn't bother thinking on his previous revelation concerning these furniture choices, how now he had much lower faith in his Slytherin lineage. He supposed he was just being bitter. Despite the cold atmosphere and temperature, sleep still claimed him quicker than he might have thought. The changes in his body must have been exhausting him more than he noticed.

It was a strange feeling, exhaustion and growing power mixed together all at once….

--

--(night 7 of 14) moon: Waxing Gibbous--

Harry returned to the house after waiting a moment. He shivered at the sudden change from freezing cold the moderate, then set himself back into his seat. The house seemed strangely quiet, dull, without the blonde's presence. He felt guilty for this. He had more people in this room than he could have ever asked for. Why was he being so particular as to want only one? How selfish of him.

Harry met the questioning gazes of his god parents with a level one of his own.

An unspoken exchange passed between them. Draco had left.

"Are you upset?" Lupin asked first. He didn't look too concerned. He knew Harry was an adult, or close enough. He could handle himself.

"Not really," Harry answered, smirking a little, "How 'bout you guys? We haven't really gotten to catch up."

"Well, Harry-"

Sirius' sentence was cut off by a little knock on the door frame. By the time the sound was processed by the three men two children were edging their way into the dining room. Their cautious eyes darted over the two older men. Harry had already explained to the two that Sirius and Lupin were friends, but they still seemed a bit frightened. Who could blame them? Both men had a bit of an aura about them, even to muggles.

"Harry?" June uttered shyly. She walked up close to him and tugged his shirt sleeve, Caine close behind. They looked so cute, and less pale in the warm house and with food in their stomachs. Harry couldn't help but let a little concerned smile touch his lips as he urged on the question. "Mommy and Daddy haven't come back for us yet."

Harry's mind hit realization as he noticed that about seven hours had passed since that afternoon. It was now around nine or ten and neither of the two's parents had shown up. Harry was suddenly terrified of the possibilities. Not that he would get stuck with the kids, of course, but for the sake of their mother.

"I'm worried about mama, Caine. What about mama?" Juniper was suddenly driven into her brothers arms, tears leaking down her face.

"Mama said she'd be fine, remember? She said to go on, and that Daddy wouldn't hurt her this time. Don't be afraid," Caine whispered into his sister's ear as her shoulders heaved, "Mama wouldn't leave us."

"She said what?"

Caine caught Harry's questioning gaze, his filled with a sudden secrecy. Juniper's face popped up from her brother's shoulder, suddenly silent in the new atmosphere.

Harry, after a few moments of the stand still, realized that they wouldn't answer without prodding. Was the boy just saying it to console June? After his reaction, Harry doubted it. He repeated the question, this time with an edge, not aggressive, but one which could not be denied a reply.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged looks, and then watched intently as the gears worked through the little ones' heads. They would wait for their godson's time. It seemed that these two children had just as much to learn about as the rest of them did.

"Well," June began when her brother seemed to shy away, "It's just that, Mama told us not to worry."

"I was there the whole time, I don't remember-" Harry shook his head, he was asking stupid questions of two little five-year-old children. "Never mind, never mind. I guess I just have a bad memory…"

A few moments of silence passed. Harry was about to let it go completely when Caine spoke up. "You didn't forget," he said with very good pronunciation for a kid his age.

The air suddenly harbored a heaviness it had lacked since Draco's leave, one which everyone could do without. Harry waited patiently for an answer. He doubted his worry was correctly placed. At the moment all he could think about was how he would be able to give them up, to let them go back to their broken home. Did muggle law really apply to him? Surely, if he could just sneak them to somewhere safe, maybe to the wizard world…. No, he couldn't interfere, let alone care for two kids, and word of his crime would get to the school.

"Mama told us… differently," June explained quietly, "through something other than hearing."

"Hm?" Remus leaned forward, being the professor that he was, interested in any new phenomena. Sirius seemed… lesser, but altogether concerned for the little tikes. Neither of them had been told anything about the little siblings, but from what they had just heard, their story wasn't pretty.

"What's it called when you can hear a person's thoughts by looking at them?" Caine asked cautiously, the innocent question directed to Harry, though his eyes were focusing on the two older men.

Harry felt a knot rise in his throat. He breathed, "Telepathy."

"Yeah, that."

"Can you read the minds of strangers?" Lupin's question was filled with interest. Sirius silently chuckled at his mate's eagerness.

A blush crossed the siblings' faces. "No, I think we can only talk to mama and ourselves… and it's not really… reading. We just sort of know," June muttered, her eyes downcast. This was obviously not something they spoke of often.

"But we do have very good senses." Caine added. "We can tell what others are feeling, so we're good at holding our own."

"You can't… sense your father's thoughts?" Lupin interjected.

After some hesitation, both kids shook their heads.

A moment passed. Harry managed to breathe after completely accepting these new facts. These things could happen to muggle kids. These things were happening to two before him. But for three people out of a single family to be able to communicate in such a way, was very strange.

"She told you to stay." Harry repeated. "She trusted you with me?"

"Oh come on Harry, the blindest bat could tell you were trustworthy." Sirius said bluntly, leaning back in his chair.

Harry smiled silently.

"I hope Daddy's not horribly angry with us." Juniper seemed to blunder without thinking it through.

Anger ripped through Harry's chest for the second time that day. That man had better not hurt the two, or else the bastard would have to answer to him. "Well, as long as they don't come to claim you, you can stay here as long as you like." And he meant it.

As a stroke of irony, the phone rang just as he said this.

No muggle would call at this hour or to this house with the main residents gone. And certainly Vernon would have gotten in touch with his work place and regular callers by now. What other explanation could there be?

Harry stood slowly, glancing between the twins and his godparents, and started toward the dreaded phone, still chiming with that purposefully annoying tone. By the time he had reached said object and lifted the receiver to his ear he had lost all willingness to talk. He built up the stability, and uttered a half hearted greeting, "Hello?"

"Um, hello. Is this the boy from today at the park?"

It was the woman. Harry was half tempted to say no. "Yes."

"Oh, thank God. I've been calling every house on the block. They all thought I was crazy."

Go figure, Harry thought to himself, gritting his teeth away from the words. "What do you need?"

"Well, you see…" Here we go, Harry rolled his eyes, "The twins father and I, we had a bit of a squabble and he left with the car. I was wondering… I was wondering if you could drop them off back here. They know the way."

"I'm wondering if it's a safe environment." Harry's words were bitter cold and spiteful, but needed.

The line was silent for awhile; Harry could almost envision the lady wincing. "I doubt their father will be back for a while, sometimes days pass… and I'm-" there was strain in her mild voice, "-I'm doing better, now."

Harry chewed over her words, trying to manage anger and fear for the twins' well being at the same time. Her voice didn't hold the panicking ferocity it had earlier on that day, but how long would that last? Furthermore, what could he do about it? She was their parent, he was a stranger. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright, but it will still be a walk. Our car's out, too." Harry didn't want to mention that his "guardians" were out, although Sirius and Lupin were there.

"Oh, umm… then I guess I can try to find your-"

"No, that's okay," Harry interrupted abruptly, "I-" he struggled for an excuse, "I wouldn't want you to get lost in this bit of snow."

Silence once again dominated their conversation.

"May I know your name?"

"Harry."

"Harry…" She let it sink in slowly, trying the teens patience, "Harry, I'm sorry for my… actions… earlier this evening. I'm not going to excuse myself or beg your forgiveness. But know that I would never do anything to hurt them."

"You're not the one I'm worried about," Harry replied, to his surprise, truthfully, "It's your husband, and your- other half, that bother me."

Her breath seemed to catch. "Please hurry." At that, the line went dead.

Harry hung up the telephone and trudged back over to the table. He set himself down and took a long gulp of his tea. He had had no idea that he would be this aggravated with taking them back. Did he really have to? Maybe he should research this further.

Sirius watched his godson mull over the possibilities, a bit disturbed by the turmoil he saw in the kid's eyes. They already had so much to deal with, why did fate just add to the pile? Along with that, full moon would be coming within another three days or so, and he knew that Remus was rather edgy for that entire week, but now they had two werewolves to deal with? Life just kept getting better and better.

Remus cocked his head half affectionately, half questioningly. He laced his fingers into Sirius' under the table, and tightened them. Sirius reciprocated the motion.

"We'll go get our sweaters." June offered quietly to break the silence, and dragged Caine into the other room.

Harry sneezed and replied in one breath. He pushed away from the table, finally residing himself to this fact. He couldn't do anything. Or at least, he couldn't do anything _yet._"

Remus sent a glance to Sirius, who picked up on his lover's thoughts immediately. Sirius quickly interjected, "Harry, let Remus and I take the little tikes home. I really would like to get to meet 'em a bit since you seem to be getting attached."

"I'm not attached!" Harry blurted indignantly. "I'm just… worried. I know what they're going through."

Sirius rolled his eyes and stood, stuffing his and Remus' hand into one of his coats hidden pockets. The were blushed lightly. "In any case, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out in the cold any more, you're looking a little rough as it is. Wouldn't want to disappoint your little boyfriend, would you?"

Remus blurted out a low snort.

"What did you say?!"

Sirius winked, a smirk played his features. "Nothing, I said nothing." He guessed he would just have to support his godson through everything. Maybe Harry was in the wrong, but did that really matter when it came to the heart? It certainly didn't to him. Sirius' hand tightened around Remus'.

The twins blundered into the room, surprisingly subdued compared to their earlier behavior. June stood partially behind Caine, her head bowed obediently. Caine ducked his as the adults' eyes roamed over the two.

"Please, Harry. Won't you let us walk the cute little kids home?"

Black eyes widened. "No! Harry, why won't you take us yourself?! Harry!" The two exclaimed in unison.

Harry's heart melted. "It's okay, guys. I just- I just-" He gave Sirius a look, "I'm getting a cold," he grumbled.

"You're sick?!" June seemed genuinely concerned. "You need to get to a d-doctor, and drink soup." Her voice caught on the "D" giving the sentence an extra cute appeal.

"He will, he will. That's why Sirius and I will take you home." Remus chuckled, gaining the kids attention.

The twins looked to the dark haired male, a smile spread on each of their faces. Caine leaned closer, and giggled, "You- Your name is _serious?_"

Sirius sighed as his lover snickered quietly. "No, no. It's spelled S-I-R-I-U-S."

"Oh. That's pretty funny."

"Well, thank you. But we have to be leaving." Sirius disentangled their hands and bent down on one knee, looking into two pairs of black eyes. "So kiddos, do you trust my lover and me enough to let us escort you home?"

The black-eyed kids shied away, stepping until they were pressed up against Harry's legs.

"Awww, come on, kids. Don't you trust my friends?" Harry asked, patting the two on the head. Now that he thought about it, he was feeling a little green. Great, he hoped he wasn't getting a stomach virus or anything like that.

"Yeah, we're pretty good guys," Sirius muttered, "When we want to be."

Both turned their brunette heads upward. "We know, it's just," June picked up after a few moments; "We really like you. But anyone we like ends up going away. You won't go away, will you, Harry?"

"Well, I won't go anywhere you can't find me," Harry said carefully. He couldn't promise he wasn't going back to school in the next few days, about seven, now that he remembered, "And you're always welcome to write when I'm gone."

Twin smiles.

"Now, you guys should get going, before it's too late."

June and Caine shifted their gazes to the older men. "O…kay. Anyone Harry trusts is okay, I guess. Can we see you tomorrow, Harry?"

Harry nodded, but didn't speak, feeling a cough come to his throat, he stifled it.

Both grinned widely up at him, and then shuffled to stand in front of Siri and Remy. Their grins faded to smiles, and then to awkward lines, as the stared up at the two pillar-like men (or at least compared to themselves).

"Bye, Harry." Each of them said.

"See you when we get back, Harry." Sirius assured, looking away from the twins for a moment.

Again, Harry nodded.

They left soon after that, once Harry had officially gotten the point across to the kids that the twins would be alright, maybe even safer, with his godfather and Professor Lupin. Waving good bye, Harry stood on the porch watching them head off, grinning as he saw June lace her hand into Remus' and start to swing it happily.

--Somewhere far too close for comfort—

--day 8 of 14—moon: waxing gibbous—

Fenrir Greyback tasted the air. The scent of newly fallen snow and pine colored the breeze. He could almost see said smells. Along with these, slighter tainting accents of gasoline and a small restaurant lingered on the wind, even finer, the unique stench of humans. It was a cold winter morning, before the sun had breached the horizon.

He had been in his full wolf form for a couple days now, and his paws were almost completely raw from the constant running. HIS paws were raw! Damn that boy, damn him more than he already was. Fenrir knew he should have just finished him off in the first place. If he had, then this entire fucking situation would have been avoided. But at least now he had something to look forward to.

Fenrir reached out with his link, searching, rifling through the darkness for that fledglings aura. But still, after an entire two days of searching half of the known world, nothing.

"_If you don't come back with information of Malfoy, don't come back at all; make hunting you down interesting." _The Dark Lord had hissed as Fenrir had left. It pushed him into a sprint.

It wasn't like he'd never be able to find the little bastard. They did have a link, and Malfoy was his fledgling, so the kid had no way of avoiding him. The only set back was that before his first full moon the boy's aura would be faint, growing and distorted. The Dark Lord was being unreasonable; he wanted to get the Malfoy boy before he had a chance to become a worthy enemy, wanted to watch him suffer the change. Fenrir couldn't blame the snake, though, he was looking forward to it too.

He was a bit pissed, though. All he was supposed to do in the mean time was scour the Earth to find Draco Malfoy. He wanted to play.

Sound came to his ears as he reached the trees bordering a small suburban neighborhood. He could hear footsteps, voices, both inside and out. Strange, it was so early. He skulked around the perimeter, sniffing out the different aromas and placing them in different categories within in his memory. Human… human… plant… food… human… snow… dust; he checked them off one by one. He stopped in his tracks, he stood in the back yard of a broken down old shack-like house.

Malfoy; he grinned a wolfish grin. He hoped up a large, over-grown tree, perching himself on a branch. Who said dogs can't climb? He peered into the soon-to-be newborn's room.

__

--morning 8 of 14 moon: waxing gibbous—

Draco awoke in a sudden sweat. His heart pounded hard against his chest. Pain clenched his stomach, making him double over in surprise; he let out a shriek of agony. Fur sprouted from his back and arms, his bones shifted uncontrollably and unbearably. His mind was blank all but the fast pace of his heart and the sound of his bones cracking disgustingly. Claws extended from his fingers, puncturing his own arms which he held in a death grip. Blood spurted from his flesh as he quickly let go.

Something was wrong, something was out of place. Why had he suddenly gone into a fit while sleeping? He couldn't even remember his dream. Or had it been a nightmare?

Someone was there, someone was near, but he couldn't clear his mind enough to notice it.

It had to just be that professor at Harry's house. Yes, that was it. That was a normal reaction for someone in his place, right?

He took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He felt oddly shaped; every movement he made seemed awkward. Somehow, he managed to settle his bones correctly and shed the fur from his paling skin. The gashes in his upper arms throbbed and itched, but he dare not touch them for fear of worsening them. They would heal on their own soon.

"D-Draco? Are you okay, dear?" Narcissa's voice asked waveringly from the other side of the door. Draco hadn't heard from her in quite some time, so the sound of her voice made him start.

Draco didn't reply. How could he lie, how could he say he was okay?

"I'm coming in, Draco." The sound of the door knob clicking confirmed this, followed be the shuffle of her feet against the floor.

Narcissa's eyes widened at the sight of her sons bleeding arms. "I'll go get the wraps."

"Don't waste your time, mother. You know just as well as I do that these are nothing."

Narcissa's shoulders fell an inch lower, if that was possible. "I just want to help you."

"I wish you damn good luck." His tone was dark. He contemplated on how he'd be able to keep his promises with how it was turning out.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it at lack for words. She slowly made her way to her son's bed side and sat down at its foot.

A silence passed, during which Draco's wounds closed up and stopped bleeding.

"Draco, I have something I've been meaning to talk with you about."

Draco eyed her wearily, and then replied, "Shoot."

Narcissa cleared her throat with some difficulty, and then cautiously began, "I saw you and Harry. That day when he fell off the roof, I saw you both on the bed."

Draco gauged his mother's reaction, focusing his complete attention on his mother's face, then slowly asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Do you love Harry Potter? Do you love him?" Narcissa blundered out. For some reason, she felt close to tears.

Draco stared into his mother's eyes, his own hard as stone. "Mother, leave my room. I'm fine, and I'm going to bed."

"Draco! This important! I need to know!" She exclaimed, even as Draco laid his head back onto his pillow and turned to lie on his side.

Draco waited a second, feeling his mother's weight lift from the mattress. She let out a sigh as she headed for the door. Just as he heard to door creak back open, he muttered, "Yes, mom, I do, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Narcissa readied herself to argue, but then held her tongue. She knew whatever she said to Draco now was a pointless effort. He was already half asleep. "Okay."

With that, the room fell back into silence.

--WAY TOO CLOSE!!!!!—

Fenrir nearly fell out of the tree, partially from holding back a fit of wolf laughter, partially from shock. Draco Malfoy? In love with Harry Potter? And by the way they were talking about it, the boy who lived was close by.

The Dark Lord would be more than pleased with this news. If Fenrir didn't think it a stupid action, his tail would be wagging. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in one trip! Life was looking up for the abused and ashamed were.

Fenrir leapt from the tree in a single bound and started off full sprint toward his master's residence. He wasn't sure how long the trip would take, but it would be too long. If only he were able to transport himself there without getting blasted on sight.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will try to have the next chapter up before you know it!


	12. Apprentice

Okay, Okay! I know I have some seeeerious explaining to do. I am sooo sorry. I had this chapter done about a month ago, and sent it to my awesome editor, heeroduoyaoilover. She lost the edited version, and I only just recently decided to post the un-edited version…. :/ So, yeah, if you see problems, that's because I'm a sucky writer.

Also, Please tell me if everything about this story is okay. I am still a bit unhappy with the review turn-out, and am wondering if this is because of my writing style, plot, etc. Please post your opinion on this, it's been really bothering me.

Expect chapter updates more frequently, I am considering just putting them up as is, and attempting to edit them myself. I'm just too impatient, and I don't want to put too much pressure on my sister, Quatre.

Warning: Shonen ai, Serious issues, overuse of one word, piss-off surrealism, and a bunch of other crap…

**Disclaimer**: Are these things really all that necessary? I mean, seriously, I say this on behalf of all fanfic writers: WE DO NOT OWN ANY IF THE ANIMES/BOOKS/TV SHOWS/ OR ANY OTHER NONSENSE OFF WHICH WE BASE OUR STORIES!!! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FANFICTION, MORONS!!! Really, one day I'm going to write a book or draw a manga and write a fanfic just to say: YES! I DO OWN THIS, SO FLUCK OFF!!! But then…. It wouldn't be a fan fiction, right? *head spontaneously combusts*

ENJOY ALREADY!!!

Silver and Cold

Chapter 11: Apprentice

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

--Day 8 of 14, moon: Waxing Gibbous (day of full moon, 12 of 14)—

--Somewhere just as gloomy as to be expected—

Fenrir's ears lay flat against his furry head, his teeth gritted against his fast breath. He could feel his throat clench tight with an overwhelming glee. His paws hit soft grass, wet and painfully sharp against his raw paws, but still quick. His shoulder muscles ached and his hindquarters burned agonizingly. His lungs and heart complained and pressed against their ribbed cages, threatening to burst out at any given moment. But he couldn't stop, not now that he was so near to his target. He could almost smell it. Actually, he could, t'was the smoky morbid scent of his master and his followers. He could sense them not far away. Soon, so soon, he would be there to regain his proper honor and dignity. Soon he would tell them the news.

So soon he could barely hold back his instinct to howl.

Therefore, he didn't. An earsplitting cry echoed throughout the trees, causing birds to take shocked flight.

-------V0LD3Y 1S 4 W31RD0!!!!------

All heads turned in the direction of the sound. A shock of hatred filled the atmosphere, thick enough to weigh down your shoulders. The room was silent, but commotion was boiling in each of the death eaters heads. From the dark cloaked figure sprawling in the corner, to the two equally dark and dismal figures whispering their forbidden opinions against the far wall, none of them had been anticipating that striking sound.

One figure in particular stood, having been sitting, one leg placed neatly over the other, in the only armchair present in the spacious room. He did not smile, but the conceited facial expression he wore, eyebrows (or lack thereof) raised ever so slightly, mouth straight and somehow questioning, could not be considered a frown.

"Master, what do you wish us to do?" a more courageous death eater asked him tentatively. He cast his eyes downward, as to not seem in any way offensive. He did not want to be the next Lucius Malfoy, or Fenrir Greyback.

The Dark Lord answered without hesitation, and with a slight smirk, "Give him his chance, he may have interesting news." His voice was placid, chilling.

There was an unspoken submission to his order, and everyone waited somewhat patiently for the wolf's appearance.

Fenrir barreled through the door, chest heaving, and collapsed as soon as he managed to pull himself through the door frame. He relaxed his muscled, calmed his wild mind to an extent, and felt his fur shrivel and fall away like ashes. His muscles and bones shuddered as they shrunk back to human appendages. He never did look quite human, that was beyond his ability. He would always look like a monster, because in both forms that's simply what he was. He pressed his hands, raw as his paws had been, against the hard wood floor, and pushed himself up. He managed to stand awkwardly, and stepped forward, moving himself to the center of the room.

Wands were pointed at the wolf beneath dark cloaks, raring for the attack, should the wolf not harbor good, or terrible, news. Angry scowls urged the thing before them to speak.

"Well, Were?!" one hissed impatiently. A few others backed up his outburst.

Fenrir scowled at them, but they weren't going to ruin his mind set at that moment, his greatest. He redirected his mischievous eyes to his master, the calmest of all of them. He waited for silence, which didn't seem to be coming any time soon.

"SILENCE!!!!" Voldemort roared. Everyone fell into a near dead quiet.

Fenrir smirked, and folded his abnormal arms; he ignored the sting of his raw, but healing, palms. "I've found him, milord."

Voldemort's mouth stretched into a maniacal grin, eyes sparkling. "How far is it?"

"Does it matter?" His voice was a scoff.

"Don't back talk me!" Voldemort spat.

"I am not, I simply asked," Fenrir uttered with a secretive air, "It's not far, not for you, milord; it's just a few states away."

"Good, good!" The snake's voice was weighed down with giddiness only he could make seem terrifying. Voldemort turned, and started to discuss arrangements with his followers.

Fenrir was stricken by how quickly he had lost the master's attention. He fisted his hands, and felt himself become enraged. Before he could get out of control, he cooled his nerves, remembering his reason for happiness.

"But milord, do you not want to hear the other news I bring?" Fenrir asked coyly. He pulled one of the wooden stools over to him, grabbed a bottle of the prized whiskey, and began chugging. He wanted to stay as calm as he could, and show all of the other death eaters he didn't give a fuck what they thought. It worked. Death glares pierced him from all sides.

Voldemort turned curious and horrible red eyes on the Were, slightly pissed by the wolf's actions. His curiosity won out. "What?" He said a bit too quickly.

Fenrir, sighed. The drink burned his throat sweetly. He threw it against the wall, and listened to it shatter. He answered with a confident growl, "I don't think I'm obligated to tell you."

"Like Hell!" A death eater yelled. The dark figures closed in, wands jabbing the wolf's neck, almost enough to cut off his airway.

"Now, now, back off him! I'll tell you when you're allowed to speak!" Voldemort filled with anger. How dare his followers, including Fenrir, act out so fiercely? He would obviously have to refresh their minds of just who they were following. His fiery gaze fell on Fenrir, who now rubbed the places on his stubble covered throat were sparking wands once laid. He seemed too relaxed. "You had best have a good explanation, Werewolf."

"I do." Fenrir sneered. If the stool had a back, he would be leaning back in it at that moment. The spotlight felt good tonight.

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, and felt his snake slither by him. It curled around the stool leg, slithered over the werewolf's lap, and coiled itself around his neck. It was readying itself to snap it, Voldemort guessed, but sent a telepathic message that held her off. The snake stayed, however. The master noticed Fenrir's confidence had been downsized a considerable amount. He looked as if he may at any moment piss his pants.

"Well then, are you going to inform use of your discovery?" Voldemort's tone was impatient. He had to restrain his hand from twitching across the smooth surface of his wand.

Fenrir shrugged as well he could with the snakes movements over his shoulders. "I may, but I think I-" he smirked, "-deserve a certain amount of gratitude for what I'm about to tell you."

Voldemort downright glared, eyes burning, "Go on."

Fenrir stood, managing to lift the startled snake with his heightened strength. The snake hissed angrily and removed itself from the man, falling with a slump to the floor. "You wish to kill Malfoy once we have found him, correct?"

"No, I wished for _you_ to kill him once we found him. You finish what you start, Greyback." Voldemort said levelly.

"Well, about that," Fenrir circled the open space which only he and the Dark Lord stood in, "I wish to make a change. Draco Malfoy lives, and he trains under me, as my fledgling, and as my apprentice."

There was a disgusted gasp shared throughout the room. Voldemort was the only one who seemed to be frighteningly controlled.

"What brought along this urge, Fenrir?"

Greyback shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "What can I say, call it a parental bond?" He chuckled evilly, "Plus, Master, you know how much I like kids."

This brought a grin to Voldemorts face. "Very well, that sounds more torturous than a simple death, anyway, but you had better have good information."

"Oh, the best!" Fenrir said confidently. He stretched, and turned his gaze on all of his comrades, eyeing them with an arrogant smile. " I've found our most wanted, milord."

"What?"

"Harry Potter," Fenrir answered, his giddiness showing through his macho façade, "and with Dumbledore nowhere to be seen or heard from. He's a sitting duck." Of course, that part Fenrir could not be sure of. He had smelt the Potters scent close by when he had stood outside of the Malfoy's house, but not Dumbledore's. So this belief was based on scent.

Muttering broke out among the death eaters. Voldemort turned around, looking at each of them.

"There's more, milord."

"How much more could there be?"

Fenrir laughed a little, and drew his hand across his forehead. "It seems my fledgling has a bit of a… romantic acquaintanceship with your wand-twin."

Chaos erupted.

"Whaaaaat?!"

"The Malfoy boy's _gay_?!?!"

"Potter's _gay?!?!?!"_

"Pretty boy…."

"But they _hate _each other!"

"How does that change anything?"

Voldemort held up a hand and all voices fell silent. His grin widened a fraction. He spoke with a cool tone, "This makes things interesting."

"Yes, what an unfortunate turn of events for the Malfoy boy. He'll bring harm to those most dear to him. He should have just died," Fenrir said, his voice sounded bitter.

"I wouldn't say that," Voldemort uttered, suddenly calm. "How long will it take to reach this location, on broom?"

"I'd say about a day and a half tops, without stops," Fenrir answered.

"It's settled," The Dark Lord said loudly, so his voice resounded throughout the room, "We leave after the tomorrow after the sun sets. There's better cover during the night."

"Why are we going to fly? It's so much faster and easier to teleport." This question came from an anonymous voice in the crowd.

"It's been a while since I've felt the wind on my face," Voldemort replied without looking at the speaker, "besides, I want to get there just in time to see his first Moon. It's in another 3 days now, right?"

"Right."

"Very well. This is going to be interesting."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(Back at Private Drive)

(This is SiriXMooney, so please try not to picture them as from the movies… the actors weren't cute enough… just make an image in your mind like I did. XD)

The light from the window brought Sirius to awareness first. He yawned groggily, and stretched beneath the soft, warm covers. He was spooning his wolf, one arm draped lazily over the others waist. He had yet to wake, but his eyes were shielded from the sun's rays, so Sirius simply took the time to enjoy the close proximity.

There had been a short dispute over where the couple would sleep that night. The couch was their best bet, but it was a little too… inconvenient. They refused to sleep in Harry's cousins or Uncle and Aunt's rooms. This left the floor, and Harry wouldn't have that. They somehow got coaxed into sleeping in the Uncles bedroom. This being after they had put a spell over the mattress and dressings so that any possible sign of previous occupation had been removed. The thought of it still unsettled (ok, while checking this (unsettled) on Word, an option came up that said *unsexed*, is that possible? Any who…) the dog animagus, but he could deal. They would just have to burn it for good measure before they left.

Sirius absentmindedly combed his fingers through the werewolf's dirty brown hair, moving it out of the others eyes. He pressed closer to Remus' back, hugging the slightly smaller form. It was hard to believe that as a Werewolf the man was actually larger than Sirius himself. Well, Sirius did shrink to become a dog and Mooney naturally grew… so he guessed it was normal.

But he was still_ so_ the seme in this relationship!

This thought made him tense a bit, natural for an indignant and far too over reactive dog. Remus shifted in his sleep. Sirius tried to calm himself down. It was too late, Mooney turned to face him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning." Siri greeted, clearing the emotion from his face.

"Good morning," Remus yawned, "are we still in that bastard's bed?"

The atmosphere grew a bit colder.

"Afraid so." Sirius answered in a wry tone.

"Damn."

"What, I thought you had gotten over it?" Sirius cocked his head a little.

"No, it's just that I'm not going to get any for another week." Mooney growled. He didn't sound too angry, in fact he seemed to be still partially asleep.

"Whoever said that?"

"Siri! I refuse to "do it" in this bed! Just thinking about it gives me chills!"

Sirius mulled it over, looking disgustedly down at his pillow. "Well, I guess we'll just have to rent a hotel one night. I don't want to leave Harry alone, though. So we can only go once, alright."

Remus seemed to weigh the pros and cons, then nodded, "Agreed, this is the suckiest trip ever," He re-thought this, "-besides getting to see Harry, of course."

"I understand," Sirius said blandly. "Let's just get up and go downstairs."

"Okay."

The mattress shifted as the two men got out of bed, already dressed, having not been at all willing to take their clothes off. The changed anyway, both felt a bit dirty.

"Sirius, I've been meaning to talk with you about something."

Sirius looked over, catching a glimpse of the wolf removing his shirt. Yes, they would need a hotel.

"Shoot."

"It's about the Malfoy boy."

"Okay, so this really is a bullet…"

"Shut up. I'm serious."

"No you're not, I am."

Remus shot a death glare at him.

"Okay, okay, geez, take a joke. Go on."

Remus took in a sharp breath. "I can't just sit by and watch one of my own, especially one that's gotten so close to Harry, act so recklessly. I want to help him. I want him to know not all of us have to be like Fenrir Greyback."

Sirius paused. He had known this would come up. "You want to teach him."

"I want to take him under my wing, as my apprentice. I can't stand by and watch your… our godson's first love throw his life away."

Sirius chuckled, earning a confused look from his lover.

"What?"

"You're so much like Harry, you're way too selfless."

"So…" Remus trailed off. He truly was worried, "You will stand behind me, right?"

Sirius rounded the bed, fully clothed, and wrapped his lean, muscular arms around his pretty lover. "You know I'll always be by your side."

"I know…" Mooney muttered, laying his head against Sirius' shoulder, "You know, I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen."

Siri chuckled and rubbed circles over Remus's back. Silence played out. Sirius couldn't deny Lupin's assumptions. Danger usually followed their family… and the Malfoy's, apparently.

------

Harry jumped to action early that morning, despite their late night. He was, after all, responsible for the entire house, and now the comfort of the best family he knew. He was not about to allow himself to slack off and be a bad host! He couldn't give a damn for his politeness with the Dursley's, but for Sirius and Remus it was entirely different.

He tiptoed around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and a pan. He couldn't help but feel a bit like Mrs. Weasley, looking at his actions. He was a bit disturbed by the fact that the first comparison that came to his mind was that of a middle-aged, married, and child bearing woman, but decided it would be better not to dwell on the fact.

The door to the dining room creaked open, signaling his godfathers and professor's entrance. He turned and greeted both with a slightly bubbly voice for a guy his age. He didn't care, he was just too happy that morning.

"Aren't you chipper," Sirius commented, one eyebrow raised, "That Malfoy boy didn't come for a visit after the rest of us went to bed, did he?"

Harry cocked his head curiously for a moment, then blushed. A scowl covered his face. He answered, "No. Did you guys sleep well in my uncle and aunts room?"

Mooney sighed exasperatedly. The two sat at the table opposite each other. The sunlight wafting through the back door cast their shadows on the floor, stretched and distorted. The dust could be seen curling like smoke in the motion of their breath.

"No offense, Harry, but next time we spend a vacation together, we're staying at our place," Lupin muttered in a grim tone.

"Fine with me," Harry replied with a light chuckle.

After a few moments, food was dished out and the three men ate ravenously. It hadn't occurred to them that they had all skipped out on a meal the night before.

Harry was a bit discontented to know that he was starting to recognize hunger a bit more, which meant that it would be a difficult transition back to his old, practically starved ways when with the Dursley's. He tried to remind himself that he only had about another year before he could own his own home.

They shared light conversation; none of which pertained to that night or the next-door neighbor. It was a rare occurrence for the three to get a chance just to talk about pointless nonsense, and even though it wasn't a memorable talk, they would definitely cherish the few moments of, despite its misplacement, peace during the rough times before them.

The sunlight beating down from outside heated up the house, making it a smug temperature, and downsized the snow blanketing the dead ground. Harry could guess that there wouldn't be too many people outside in the damp, probably muddy and slushy place.

"So, Harry, what do you think you're getting for Christmas?" Sirius asked brightly.

Harry blinked. He had been staring out into space for a moment while Remus and Sirius discussed the professor's teachings and how greatly Harry excelled in the class. He scratched the back of his head shyly.

"To be honest, it didn't really cross my mind, heh." Harry muttered sheepishly.

"Hm. I guess before we came he wasn't expecting more than a sweater from Mrs. Weasley in the mail, eh?" Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"I don't need materials to make me happy," Harry assured, "I just feel bad for not being able to get you both anything…"

"Or Draco, I assume." Sirius chuckled.

Harry just nodded his head quietly. What a strange thing to be discussing during this time.

"Well, we still have another two days 'til Christmas. Do you want to go out and get something quick?" Lupin's question was light, despite his concerned thoughts.

"What can I get in a muggle store?"

"Whoever said anything about restricting ourselves to muggle stores? We forgot to get things for each other, anyway." Siri assured.

"No we di-" Remus started but was quickly silenced by a look from his lover. "Yeah, we did. I feel so ashamed…"

"Alright, well, now that that's settled, we're going as soon as Mooney gets a shower." Sirius leaned to the side, where Harry sat, and whispered, "He's starting to smell a bit like wet dog…"

Harry guffawed.

"Look who's talking, Padfoot." Remus grumbled.

They were off within the passage of the next two hours.

---------

Draco tossed in his sleep, clawing at the sheets he didn't know were clutched in his death grip. He gasped for the air he thought was not reaching his lungs. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. Sweat drenched his forehead, running in burning streams down every contour of his body, though in his mind it felt more like he truly was on fire, burning, scorching.

Draco opened his teary eyes, the liquid building up at the edges of his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. It fell from his chin to his palm. It was suddenly the consistency of acid, eating away at his hand. He shook it, and looked down at said appendage, and gasped. His hand was no longer his hand, it was covered in thick fur. The tear, which had broken against the long fibers of wolf fur and was trailing down his clawed "fingers", was not clear, as he had expected. Instead, it was red, and thick. He couldn't comprehend it immediately, but once his mind processed the color, he knew. It was blood.

Droplets fell from his face rapidly as he felt his emotions peak. The ground beneath him, tan, like the sands of the desert, began to tremble and quake. He suddenly had the urge to run, which he did, his legs seeming to carry his weight against his will.

Not only was the ground shaking disorienting, but to add to the terror it began to sink as well. Draco's pace doubled. His throat burned, his tongue was rough as sandpaper. The bottom of his feet began to grow raw from the grinding sand.

It appeared before him, a message from God himself. A sturdy, unmoving stone platform sat just few yards before him. As he grew closer, he could see a form standing upon its rocky surface. They were not facing him, but a trill of relief shot through his chest at the thought of not being alone in this godforsaken place. He ran harder, having to put in twice the effort to just stay atop the sand.

His vision went red, covered by a film of the bloody tears which continued to fall from his eyes. They stung, burned, and his cheeks streaked with the substance felt as if they had been worn away. Everything about him seemed to fall away, but he still lurched forward, determined to find someone, anyone, to fill the hole burned in his chest. Someone to steady the turmoil surround him, consuming him.

He made a final push forward and landed on the rough stone platform, he fell to his knees, put off balance by his own sea legs, and exhausted by lack of oxygen. He held his head between his knees for a moment, trying to make the world stop spinning, trying to clear his bloody eyes and face. He was amazed to find his face was still intact, if not a bit furry.

A large, rough hand landed on his head, fingers curling in the thick tendrils of inhuman hair. Draco looked up, working against the weight of the hand. He found this to be in vain. His face was shoved downward, hitting square against the stone ground he had previously been so happy to find. He was too weakened to fight, too surprised to try. He had an ironic wish to be back out upon the sand. The fingers digging into his scalp suddenly stung intensely. They lifted his weight, making his shout out in pain. Draco closed his eyes, winced, readying himself for a blow, but only found himself thrown to the ground, a foot planted on his gut, pinning him. The hand remained not budging in his hair.

Draco dared to open his eyes, finding everything to still be red tinted. He squinted, trying to make out the blurring figure before him. He gasped for air, feeling light headed. His eyes finally adjusted, but he wished they hadn't.

Hovering above him, grinning madly, was Fenrir Greyback, his worst fear, and his most hated enemy next to the thing's master. His face was contorted in a half phase between wolf and human; his teeth were yellowed and elongated. His eyes were wide, glittering with a frightening insanity.

Draco struggled against the man's grasp, fought his clawed hands, and kicked hard at any part of the wolf he could reach. He screamed ever curse he could think, dug for his wand, and finally resorted to shouting for help. As if anyone would come to save him.

Fenrir grinned maliciously; he dug his foot further into the teen's stomach, bringing blood to Draco's lips.

"You're mine, kid." When the wolf spoke, it was a cross between a growl and a laugh. A hand clutched Draco's throat, cutting his air supply off completely.

The teen winced, feeling his fingernails dig deep into his flesh. "N- No," He struggled out; it sounded raspy and small next to the shifting sand and constant noise of his "superior". He clawed against Fenrir's arm. "NO!"

Fenrir just grinned wider, letting out a wolfish laugh.

The sands began to consume the small platform, swirling and choking away the only air left to the space. Fenrir's body disintegrated and became the sand, but the laugh remained, growing louder, stronger, until Draco thought his eardrums would burst under the tremors of echoeing sound.

"NO ONE OWNS ME!!!!" Draco screamed into the sand storm. He couldn't hear himself, and couldn't see his own hand before his face, but still he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bloody tears mixed with sand, and it all faded to black.

Draco shot up from his bed, on his feet at once. He stumbled and braced himself against his dresser, gasping for breath. He felt his face, touching the smooth skin, and drew back, searching for signs of blood; none shown. He was relieved beyond himself. He tried to calm his nerves, slow his breathing.

"It's only a nightmare. It's not real," he assured himself. He whipped the back of his hand across his forehead, getting rid of the sweat.

That face would haunt him for the rest of his short life, he guessed. He frowned, hiding his eyes behind his palm as a few tears fell. He was so scared. He was so frustrated.

"Draco!!!" a shrill voice called from downstairs. He knew it to be none other than his mother. She sounded a bit distressed, but it didn't sound like anything serious, so he wasn't startled.

Draco made his way through the halls and down the staircase toward his mother, all the while trying to work the image of Fenrir from his mind. He didn't know how likely it was that he would lose it if he didn't control himself. He just didn't know himself anymore.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and froze. His mother stood at the door, a perplexed look on her face. Through the door frame stood the shaggy werewolf from Harry's house. Draco couldn't help the gut feeling of edginess he got in Remus Lupin's presence.

"Do you know this man, Draco?" Narcissa asked shakily.

Draco noticed it was dark outside. How long had he been sleeping? "Yes mother, I know him," He answered quietly, and eyed the man suspiciously.

"May I enter, Ma'am?" Remus asked the woman, feeling the hostility in the boys expression. It only gave more edge to his persistence.

"W-Well… if Draco knows you, I guess I can't so no…" Narcissa muttered doubtfully. She rung her hands and backed away from the door, allowing the professor passage.

Mooney bowed slightly and stepped through the threshold. He felt a little discomforted, out of place, but ignored it. He wiped the sweat from his brow, straightened his back, and made his way to stand next to the younger male. Their two energies clashed badly.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Malfoy. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a talk with your son in private, please," Professor Lupin requested, doing his best to work up his professor physique.

Narcissa looked over to her son questioningly. She wanted answers. It seemed like ever since they had gotten here her son had had his own little agenda. She was sick of being left out of the loop, and she was definitely going to make this known. No longer would she accept Draco's lies to explain the cries coming from his room at night or the holes in the walls. Oh yes, this was going way too far. Now Draco was having strange men coming into their house?

Well… he was nineteen, after all, and he had grown quite a bit.

Narcissa noticed she had totally ignored the man's question and quickly replied with in the positive. She would get on Draco's case later; it was obvious he already had enough problems. She silently nodded to Draco, who gave her a curt nod as well, and left to her dark room, where she waited.

There was a stiff silence, thick with the clashing auras. The blonde newborn eyed the brunette Werewolf, as the other did him.

"Why are you here?" Draco spat slightly. He hadn't meant to, but with his nerves already on edge and now this, he couldn't really take responsibility for his spiteful attitude. He leaned against the banister and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was suddenly struck with a fear, and asked with a startled tone, "Did something happen to Harry?"

"No, no. Everything is fine. I came to talk with you …" Lupin assured, holding up his hands in a gesture that was meant to cool the teen down. Geez, at least Harry had chosen a protective one. He continued, "About your situation."

Draco's sapphire eyes narrow; his muscles tensed. "Not interested."

Mooney frowned. He continued, despite the fact that he really was getting pissed off. "Malfoy, you really think you're going to be able to do _anything _without some instruction? Fenrir Greyback will pound you to a bloody pulp before you know what hit you!"

"And how do you expect to help that within only a few days?!" Draco asked in a slight growl.

Remus straightened defensively. "And if you don't? It's not like there's an easy way out of this! I'm not offering one! I'm offering to help you in whatever way I can!"

Draco shied away a bit. The dominance in the older man's voice was jarring.

"And you don't have to throw your life away! Have you paid no mind to how that would affect those around you?"

"Quit preaching at me! I've already heard it from Harry. I refuse to become a murderer like Fenrir," Draco yelled indignantly, "I will not tarnish my family's name any further."

Remus calmed his nerves a bit, noticing that scolding would get him nowhere. "Not all that are of my kind have to become like him."

"Oh, really?" Draco let out a wry chuckle. "Who were you turned by, professor?"

Lupin was taken aback by the question, but restrained himself from expressing that emotion. "I was turned by a random werewolf. I don't know who it was."

"Well, I was turned by Fenrir, a mad wolf with a lust for gore and death, do you not think that that urge could get passed down to his fledgling?" Draco's voice held an ironic air which complimented his sneer.

The older werewolf waited to reply, and did so in a low tone, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Exactly."

"It's not set in stone, Draco. You can overcome this." Lupin said in an attempted convincing tone. He couldn't promise the teen he would never kill anyone. Lupin himself had problems every full moon.

Draco paused, glaring at the older werewolf. "How can you help me?"

Remus smiled, feeling as if he was close to winning this fight. He leaned against the banister opposite Draco, and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I want you to accept me as your personal teacher. I want you to accept apprenticeship under me."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of it.

"I'll teach you what you need to know, and I'll show you how to control yourself, then you can decide if you really want to add your name to the list of people voldemort has killed, and the list of people who have hurt Harry." Mooney smiled at first, but scowled as he muttered the last part. He continued, "I will not blame you for wanting to go after your creator, I can understand that you want to reap vengeance for your father. Though I really don't think he's worth it. Though, his final actions proved him at least partially righteous…" Remus trailed of, caught up in his own thoughts.

Draco visibly winced at the man's words. He didn't want what the man had said to happen, but it still seemed like the only way out. Still, he wanted to defeat his creator before his own life was taken, so he nodded, and replied, "Alright, professor. Please teach me all I may learn before my leave."

Lupin nodded curtly, he neither smiled nor frowned, but he was obviously proud for the win. He stood, and started for the door. "We start tomorrow. Get a good night's rest, you're going to need it."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

………….REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU!!!!


	13. Author Note Dos

A/N:

Okay. Guys, I know it's been at least a month by now, and I'm soooo sorry if anyone cares. The truth is, I've just not been inspired to write. It's not particularly writer's block; it's just that slim to none care anymore. If I want to take up precious time I could be using to draw my manga and finish projects and help around then I really want to feel that I've meaning. My amount of reviews has dropped twice over, and it's very depressing! I like favorites and all that, but I want to hear in your words (more than just 2 words, by the way) what you think about this story. I have a lot planned for it, but if no one's looking forward to it then I have no reason to go through with typing it up.

So, I guess, if someone could just leave a little review, tell me if it's going okay, and if the characters and such are in check, then you would be amazing.

In brighter news, my birthday is next Friday (5/15) and I can't wait. I'm getting a kitten, and that's going to be great. This will take up time, as will my trip to the Governors School for the Arts this June for three weeks, so if updates are slim and far between, I'm sorry, I have a life unfortunately.

This button wants to be clicked. It's hiding it, but it really does just need a person's touch. Please, help out to emo button. It needs you right now.

Yours most truly, xXDitDXx


	14. Fat Bastard

Hey guys. Sorry, I know it's been a while… But finally I got this chapter done! It's not proof read, so it may be kinda….. bad. SORRY!!!!

THIS FANFICTION IS NOW RATED M!!!! I WILL POST A WARNING BEFORE THE PARTS THAT INCLUDE ADULT CONTENT!!! DO NOT READ THESE PARTS IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR DO NOT WISH TO!!!! THANK YOU!!! 

Ah, and yes, I had a few problems I wanted to work out. I placed it with the boys 19 and still in Hogwarts because I wanted them old enough to do whatever I wanted to with them, without breaking my personal boundaries. So just bare with me, say they fell back two years, and Voldemort is just a slow ass killer, kay?

Along with that, I also made a mistake. I have been writing Private Drive. It is Privet Drive, and I know they are not still there originally. I do this because when reading the first book I was very young and improvised pronunciation with words that I already knew. Privet=private, Hermione=Harmony, etc. I will no longer torture you all with my terrible skizzills, and I am re-reading the books to get a better grip on the story.

I understand that I have probably completely flucked up the moon cycles, and for that I am sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't count the days. Gomen nasai!!!

Thank you all, for your generosity, patience, and support over the while this story has been up. It's y'all that keep me going.

Warning: Possible limey/lemony zest at the end… not quite sure. You'll just have to find out! Yaoi/Shonen ai, no like, no read. (I think this is understood by now…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own an onigiri plushy.

Enjoy~!

Silver and Cold

Chapter 12:

--Day 10 of 14, moon: Waxing Gibbous (day of full moon, 12 of 14)—

Draco shifted edgily against the window pane, narrowing his eyes at the rising sun. He had slept little that night, not surprising when one considered his misfortune with dreams as of late. His bed lay in shambles, as were his night clothes, which he had noticed the state of embarrassedly once the professor… his mentor, had left. He had changed, and was now wearing some slim fitting black jeans with the knees torn out (of their own accord, mind you), and a tattered green sweat shirt. These were what he could make of training clothes.

The sun now resting lightly above the line of foliage behind his fairly spacious yard, and the sky was taking on a fluttery pink hue, far different from its stormy navy grey of the night before. Today would be a bright one and a lucky strike for him. Perhaps the snow would succumb to the suns heat before whatever Remus had in store for him became too brutal.

Draco cast an eye down at his back yard, coated with fine, frosty snow. As the light reflected off its luminescent surface, he could have sworn he saw a line of disheveled snow and ice, marked in the shape of very large foot prints, slice across the yard, leading toward-

With that the door bell rung its high pitched tone, and Draco's mind was off on it's rant again. This was pointless; he had neither chance nor choice against his future actions. He hurriedly shoved his practicalities to the back of his thought process and flitted to the door, opening it to reveal a very chipper looking Remus.

Draco's brooding mood clashed greatly with this beaming mans aura, as it always did.

"Are you ready to get the training of your life, slacker?" Remus asked, motioning Draco out the door, and said teen closed and locked it.

"How you didn't wake the entire muggle street with that brightness, I don't know sir." Draco mumbled icily. "Should I be worried about Potters sight?"

"No, of course not, Siri and I were off on the town all night looooong." Remus sang. There was an extra hop in his step as the moved quickly down the road, veering off toward the forest.

Draco shivered at the thought and averted his eyes toward the muggle houses. "So you left him alone all day?"

Remus scoffed and shook his head at the boy. "Nooooo! Actually what we were doing is a surprise."

"What?"

"Not telllllling!"

"Can you please stop being openly gay. You sound like that man from "The Producers"."

"Pfft. Who are you to talk."

"You know, I think I'm having second thoughts about all this."

"Jesus you're such a kill joy, and no backing out now." Mooney sighed exasperatedly. At least the hostility between himself and the little teen had dwindled a bit, they could actually talk now. "Alright, serious time."

Draco eyed the forest warily as they entered, listening to every breaking branch. He felt on edge, something was _very _wrong. He just couldn't pinpoint it. He caught sight of a flock of birds taking flight, and nearly jumped.

"You need to quit being so skittish. First rule, stillness in body and mind is key, especially in sneak attacks. With those jitters you'll never jump Fenrir." Remus' voice had changed from his happy tone to that of the hard core professor, he knew they had to much to do with to little time. The odds were against him, but his first priority was keeping his god son… in law…. Whatever, Harry's love alive. Plus, his teacher's spirit would not in a million years let a student go into anything unprepared. No, he was no Severus Snape.

Both young men picked up a scent. Draco quivered visibly, one face coming to mind, burned on the insides of his eyelids. His entire form stopped dead in his tracks, and the end of breath made the air seem to become solidified stone. His eyes widened and rimmed with wetness; his nostrils flared.

Remus went into defensive, eyes flickering from tree to brush. They were already far into the forest, far enough to have for no human to see or hear them. He looked to Draco, who's muscles were tensed, ready to spring.

The scent; blood, dust, sweat, tangible malice; they were all the signature of one werewolf. We knew it all too well from his nightmares and his close encounter. Suddenly the places where his scars had once been seemed to rip and tear at his skin; bringing fresh pain bubbling to the surface. He bolted, but was caught by the strong arms of his new master, and panicked.

"Where is he?! Where is he?! I swear I'll kill him!" Draco growled, feeling the pain and fear and hate burst and boil in his heart. He thrashed against the other werewolf's' iron grasp, wishing he were stronger. His hands turned to razors, and blood wafted through the air. It somehow cleared his mind, and he could nearly laugh at that irony. He slowed, and finally stopped, heartbeat racing.

"It's okay, Malfoy, calm down. The scent is old, he's far gone by now." Remus' voice was as soothing as it could be. His arms were healing rapidly, part of the magic of being so close to full moon. He was also having a hard time not lashing out, but his self control had become very refined over the last few years, and he was still in a relatively good mood. Sirius had a way of leaving a lasting impression.

"It's so real, it's everywhere." Draco muttered, shaking, looking down at his bloodied hands and shirt. "Am I going insane?"

Remus tried to shake his head, but the teen had looked away. He let the teen go, and both stood, having fallen to the slushy ground. Remus brushed off. "It's all something you have to get used to. You'll learn, I promise. And your situation is…"

"Fucked up?"

"I was trying to be considerate." Remus said with a small smirk. He was ready to start off again, but Draco had taken a seat on a fallen log, so he waited.

"Listen, I'm-" Draco began, struggling to even talk. His eyes were swarming with doubt and sadness, and anger. "-sorry, about the… you know. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright . You're forgiven. These things are going to happen, so don't get to worked up, okay?" Remus said this softly, feeling the animal in him subside and lay dormant once again easily. This would be a tough road for the Malfoy boy, no doubt about that.

Draco nodded solemnly, as if noticing the professor's thoughts. He stood, and stretched his hands, cracking the knuckles. "So this scent so close, it means…"

"You may not have to leave to get your revenge." Remus uttered darkly, searching the forest for any signs. "But as far as I know, he's nowhere near here. It's like he came and passed, but what we must wonder is how much does he know."

"Yup. Do you think they know about Harry living here? How didn't they already know?"

"I believed that there were charms placed upon the house to protect Harry from harm, but on the house alone, should he leave-"

"Then he's a sitting duck. Fantastic."

Remus shrugged. "I don't know how deep that magic is, or if it's still in effect, but it's best to keep an eye out." He began walking once more, hearing the teen follow. "As for you…"

"It's a known fact that I'm targeted, it was only a while before I was found out. Would have thunk they took me for dead." Draco muttered as his eyes surveyed the trees, wary now. "Oh well, either way, I knew we'd be confronting each other eventually."

"Forget about that right now." Remus shook his head, trying to push the stress out of his voice. It was hard to listen to the all to obvious self loathing in the teens voice for something they both were, they both had gone through. "Why do you want to gain control of yourself?"

Draco swallowed away what sounded like another rant. "I want to be able to stand my own against my… opponent."

Remus raised an eye at the teen. "And nothing else?" They were entering a clearing, the sun glistened off of their hair and slightly damp skin. It was now at about a 10 degree angle and the sky was taking on a light baby blue shade.

Draco paused, taken slightly aback, but he had already thought this through, "also, so that I don't hurt those I …love… for the time being." He meant it entirely, but it came out awkward, a reflex from his previous life style.

"Good." Remus muttered, smiling at the teen. Maybe there was hope for the previously arrogant Malfoy boy after all. He looked forward, and walked to the center of the field. He willed himself to change, and felt his spine crack and his limbs elongate smoothly. His hair grew, shaggy and rough, from all over his body. Not pleasant, but he had grown used to the feeling. Soon he was a beast somewhere between a man and wolf.

"First lesson: learning to control your changes. There are three stages of the change. The first, and usually most common, is your human form; the second is a cross between wolf and man, which is what I am at the moment; the last is a complete wolf, in every sense." Remus' voice was echoing and silvery, the words not coming from his mouth but from him… in general. It was hard to explain. He didn't speak physically, but Draco was able to hear the sound as if it were within his own head.

"How are you talking?" The question was automatic from DADA drop out.

"Through magic and a kind of telepathy. I'm speaking with my mind. You'll be able to as well. And although normal people can hear it and understand, it won't sound as clear as it does to you." Remus explained, chuckling in a wolfish way, his furry, bare chest heaving with the action. He bent down on all fours and trotted a little around the teen. "Now, try to change. I want to see how much you know without my help."

Draco gulped, re-thinking his situation. Just seeing the wolf before him brought back horrible flashbacks of his near-death and his nightmares. The smell was also terrible; muggy and humid. He hated what he had become with a renewed vigor.

He suddenly felt horrid. How could he think this way about the man? He was different, that much he had proven to Draco, and in the physical sense Remus Lupin was far from Fenrir Greyback. His fur was lighter, softer, and less blood stained. His muscles were leaner, his eyes were kinder, and his trod was not predatory or malicious. The smell he emitted was, at a second glance, that of dust and however emasculating it sounded, honeysuckle and mint leaves. He only meant to help, and these few differences helped keep Draco from completely losing it.

Draco breathed shakily, and tried to will his change. His magic aura swirled in his stomach and swelled in his chest. His skin tingled and he felt prickling on his fingers, face, and back. The feeling receded and he felt his body settle. Strange, his bones hadn't ached nor had his muscls burned the way they did as they changed shape and composition. He opened his eyes.

"Not… bad." The sandy werewolf muttered, snickering.

Draco screwed his eyes at the fluffy man-wolf, unsure of why he found the teens first willing change funny. He looked down at himself, and found only his hands changed. He had failed. He frowned at the professor. "So what? It's my first try; nothing funny 'bout it."

"Check your hair… and ass. Please." Remus mumbled through chuckling fits.

Draco's face flushed, and he touched a tentative hand to his head. He started at the hairline, and his fingers thumb and pinky sloped abruptly upward upon two fluffy objects nestled between his soft platinum locks. He blushed made, feeling them move as he willed them to. He brushed a hand behind himself and felt a long, fuzzy tail. He could only guess how off he looked compared to the professor's fully fur covered, enlarged self. Draco buried his face in his palm and felt the hair recede and shrivel like ashes.

After much energy spent and many not so prideful forms on Draco's behalf, he had managed to successfully convert from lean, hot teenager Draco to platinum blond-furred, well muscled werewolf, razor teeth and all. This form was disorienting, to say the least, but he could sense his strength grow.

Soon after this the shaggy professor had shifted into a complete wolf, and stated that this was the next step. Draco had great difficulty doing this, even holding his present form was nearly beyond his ability. He hadn't even experienced his first full moon yet, so even the slightest form shifting should have been impossible for him. Along with these doubts, every time he focused his energy and wizardly aura on the switch, he began to feel sick to his stomach. He felt he was tarnishing his bloodline; giving up on his simply-a-wizard life.

After Draco had managed to change completely into a silvery, coarse furred wolf; panting from the lack of energy he had left in his arsenal; Remus got the bright idea of testing the newbie's tracking skills. They cut a few laps around and through the forest, Draco well in toe of his new "master", and finally stopped once more in the clearing.

Remus arrived only a few seconds before the teen, breath only slightly more rapidly than usual. The kid had natural talent. Draco Malfoy should have had to wait until that full moon, or at least the day before. Along with this, the boys nose was incredible. He had picked up on, and almost followed, a wiff of Fenrir's remaining scent which Mooney himself had barely noticed. Of course, a fledgling is more attuned to his creator, but still…

These signs could either be very good, or very horrible.

Draco burst in, breath ragged and fur drenched. His muscles rippled and his course hair and extra appendages crumpled away like burnt flower petals. He stumbled a bit, then finally collapsed on the grass, skin pooling sweat in its crevices. He didn't even comprehend the fact of his own nakedness. God only knew what had become of his clothing. He registered the professor moving closer, and felt the impact of jean pants hitting his torso. He coughed. Such a small weight, even, felt like lead to his body. He hoped he had inherited the quick healing feature from that bastard of a wolf who tossed him into this shit hole. He suddenly realized how crabby exercise made him feel. He snuck into the pants, buttoning and resizing the too large waist band with his wand, which he had shrunk and placed in a rawhide pouch around his neck, long enough not to be affected by his change in size and shape; then he returned to being near comatose on the soft, sun-dried grass. Remus joined him with a heavy sigh.

Remus' eyes slid shut, and he allowed the sun's heat to consume his tension, his worry. "You know," he mumbled wistfully, only half awake, "Lily Potter, when we were still attending Hogwarts; she helped me out a lot. She probably saved my life on more than one occasion."

Draco stared at the sky, feeling a burn settle on his fair skin. Funny, that this could be such a warm day is such a cool season, one which was only a few away from the Christmas holiday. His eyes were warm, and slightly wet.

"Without sounding too emasculating, Harry's a lot like his mother, in spirit." Remus chuckled a bit, thinking back to those happy days. James, Lily, Sirius's and his own blooming love… days when they had felt invincible through everything and anything.

"You do realize you said Harry is a woman trapped in a man's body, right?" Draco sniggered.

"That's not what I said, and you know it." Mooney protested quickly, blushing mad at what his godson might think. He wouldn't be surprised to find himself cursed.

"Yeah, yeah." Draco drawled lazily. He covered his eyes with his palm.

"Alright, break over. Get up."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple hours later, after more vigorous training, Remus was headed toward his and Sirius' not-so-muggle hotel room to meet his lover, and Draco was walking back to his very dismal seeming house, barely dragging his blistered feet. His eyes drooped, and he found it difficult to stay in any form at all. His ears and tail (which he had finally accepted as, yes, his own appendages, however new and grotesque they might be) kept fazing and crumbling then popping up again. He managed the sprint up to his door, throwing it open, then stopped short. He stepped cautiously into the odd shadows, and found himself in their main hall.

He could hear voices in one of the sitting rooms. Not pausing at his entrance. He caught the door before it slammed shut, and snuck toward the voices. It was farther than he had expected an attribution of his newfound beastliness.

He pressed on the closed door leading into the sitting room from which the voices resonated. It slowly creaked open. He was able to see his mother, long and sickly looking as usual, and another; a dark haired teen. The rim of who's glasses was visible beside his messy black locks. Their heads swiveled around to meet his gaze, eyes growing only a fraction wider.

"Hello mother figure, Harry Potter, for what occasion do I credit the enjoyment of speaking to you both at… the… same… time?" Draco asked, stunned. He was revived from his zombie-esque state by his speedy heart. His skin prickled and the hairs on his neck stood erect.

"Hi… Draco." Harry mumbled, a blush flying over his fair, hallowed in cheeks. He looked much healthier than he had ever before, but he still had a ways to go before he could be considered not-bony. Draco loved the little pink s[lash of color, the way his name rolled so freely off of Harry's tongue now. He was crushed, inevitably crushed to crumbled ruin.

Narcissa held up a glass of cheap wine, giving Draco a critical look. "He brings tidings of peace and friendship."

Draco raised an eyebrow, angling his blue sapphires at the green-eyed teen. "You bring alcohol to my mother and call _that _peace?"

"I tried." Harry shrugged, "Not much can be said for my experience with getting to know the Malfoy family, and wine is a very typical gift."

"We're getting off topic quite quickly, I see. Is there a cover-up afoot?"

"Of course not, Hun! Harry here just wanted to make good with what family we have left to our name." Narcy seemed already a bit loopy, her cheeks reddened; this was unnatural for the slight, fair woman. Perhaps this was part of Harry's plan, the sly little Gryffindor.

"And how is this going?" Draco raised both platinum eyebrows as harry ducked his head. The teen had a small blush, although he covered it well with that quirky smile.

"Smoother than thought." Harry said with a satisfied smirk.

"We're all just runaways, to hell with us if we refuse to unite due to pointless feuds," Narcissa hicked, and laughed rather maniacally. She threw herself back into her seat, chuckling and shaking. Blonde tendrils of hair flew around her frail body.

Draco turned to Harry with an icy glare, and asked in a slow, stormy tone. "What did you do to my mother?"

"N-nothing! She was holding a bottle when I got here!"

"MOTHER!"

"So little love from my only son!"

"Harry, if her liver fails, you're paying."

"What?! She's the one glugging it down! I couldn't revoke my gift!"

"I just wanna be looooooved!" And with that, Narcissa tossed her glass to some insignificant corner of the room and flung herself at the boys, wrapping each in a strangling hug.

Harry looked at Draco in shock, who returned the expression, and blushed for his mothers sake.

A few moments later, Narcy was stone cold wasted, and the two teens had helped her to a bed. Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead, pausing a few inches back, and then straightened. He looked at Harry. He was suddenly made aware of the fact that he still had yet to grab a t-shirt from his room. His skin tingled.

Harry seemed oblivious to this fact, mind still a-reel. He didn't think such strong family grudges could be settled with a bottle of "Fat Bastard", but as so many times before, the golden boy had been proven wrong. Looking at himself and the Malfoy family, he felt a shred of hope for the wizard realm and its diversity.

He turned his attention on Draco, his metallic blonde hair in a seemingly not attempted fly-by still, skin glistening with drying sweat and dirt, tanned by the sunlight. His torn and worn jeans were obviously not concealing underwear. It made Harry blush. He quickly turned about face and said over his shoulder in a rushed jumble, "Why don't you get dressed and come over for a bit? I have something I want to give you."

Harry left the room hurriedly before Draco could answer, leaving only his scent and presence behind.

Draco's mind ran rapid, wondering what the raven-haired boy had meant by that. He gave his mother one last glance, made sure she was safe, and left the room. He bypassed his bedroom trip and instead headed for the front door at a slow trot, still tired from his long day. Potter had already left, so he hadn't time to catch him whilst still within his own home. He grabbed his jacket from the rack and threw it on. He self-consciously threw the collar over his head, still having problems with his ears and tail. They had shriveled away for the last few minutes and had just then popped back up. They were not things he wished the neighbors to see, whether he was revealed to his enemy or not.

On that note, he would have to stay in this odd little neighborhood. What would happen, should he leave and the dark lord and his henchmen come, and he not be here? Harry, those little kids, Remus, Black, his mother, they could all be taken. They were all very independent; but he was just too stubborn to accept that.

He'd stay, make Potter happy, and keep his eyes open. He threw open the door of his home, looked around timidly, then shot across the street, hearing the door bang shut. His collar slipped, showing off his triangular features. They twitched in the cooling air. He shoved the collar back over the atrocities. He made it to the Dursley's house in a few strides and rapped on the hard wood. There was a muffled shuffling of feet for a moment, and then the door was swung open, revealing a very red Harry. He smiled widely, and allowed Draco in.

The blonde observed the house, finding it to be in not quite the cleanly state as it had been the last time, not so sickly sterile. Shoes were piled next to the door and the air smelled of the three men residing there and food. It felt… lived in for the first time.

"Hey, Malfoy, how'd training go? Remus let me know before he went to your place. Guess you're pretty tired… I really think your mum's getting used to me! Wow, never thought THAT would happen. So-" Harry's mouth moved a mile a minute, a little blush creeping over his cheeks with every glance he threw to Draco. The blonde seemed very serious minded at the time, and Harry was trying counter it, not something he was used to. On the other hand, he could still see Draco's chest, well muscled and tan, through the dark green jean jacket. He had stopped speaking when he caught sight of Draco's ears. "Wow…" he whispered. He closed the space between them and subconsciously felt the triangles, running a finger up the front flap.

Draco was startled, but the gentle touches melted his jitters. He pressed into Harry's hand and moaned softly.

*******Yeah… right about here is where the T rating stopped, so… SKIP IF YOU MUST!!!****

Harry held back a laugh, seeing the taller teen react so strongly to his fingers. "Does that feel good?" he snorted slightly, but really felt very… aroused by the small sound coming from the boys lips.

Draco nodded, biting back a whimper, and felt himself reach his limits. He didn't think his ears could be so… useful. He brought his palm to the nap of Harry's neck and quickly angled his head up, pressing a heated kiss to the surprised Gryffindor's lips. He forced his tongue into Harry's mouth, hearing a gasp, and explored the wet cavern. Finally, the smaller male began to participate after a few moments of surprise. Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and dug under the rim of his pants and boxers. He cupped the raven-haired teens cheeks and squeezed, receiving a kiss-breaking jump.

Harry got back at him with a quick tug on his ears, sending sparks up the werewolf's spine. Harry broke away, panting with excitement, and struggled out, "Draco, n-not right now. I ca-n't."

Draco ignored the plea, digging deeper into the teens pants, loosening the buttons, and pressed a finger near Harry's tight entrance. The emerald-eyed boy bucked his hips against Draco's abdomen, startled.

"Oh c'mon, Potter, lighten up a bit. Dumbledore and Minerva aren't watching you to be sure their golden boy isn't being tarnished by a snake. This is all about you and me." Draco chuckled darkly and tortured the rigged boy a bit more with his touches, He added, "So why wait?". He couldn't quite remember how they'd gotten in this situation, but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. It was just too arousing, seeing the Potter boy all hot and bothered over him.

Harry bit back his moans, but the tightness in his pants couldn't be ignored for much longer, nor could Draco's.

"C-cause…" Harry was unable to finish his sentence, may it be from Draco's hands or indecision.

"I want you, Potter." Draco smirked wickedly and kissed the boy heatedly, he continued in a husky voice, "Now." Draco managed to get the nearly limp teen pinned against the couch, hands running up his shirt.

"I don't know if you're the one!"

"I'll bet you all the money in Gringotts I am." Draco grinned. He caught Harry's words in a kiss and deepened it, feeling Harry's breath rush across his face and his tongue slide against his. Draco managed to remove the Gryffindor's shirt and his own jean jacket, then started working on Harry's pants. His hands brushed against Potter's erection; and Draco felt him shiver. He got the bkack pants over the teen's knees, then unbuttoned his own, all the while listening to the scrawny teen's muffled and mumbled protests. He braced his weight above the twitching body beneath him.

"Draco… Sirius and Remus will be back s-sooooon…" Harry's words became moans as Draco burrowed his face in the dark-haired teens collar, sucking and biting at the soft skin.

"Can you make it to your bedroom?" Draco was starting to pant, despite himself, his hand greedily roaming over the teens lithe body. Even as he said the question, his lips were moving downward to one of Harry's nipples, lapping at the already slightly hard, sensitive patch of skin.

"Draco… s-stop…, please. I can't take it." Harry sounded disoriented, his words slurred.

Draco looked up, and noticed there was redness beneath the wizard's blush coloring his cheeks. Apparently potter didn't hold his alcohol well. Draco grinned devilishly, his tail swinging to and fro excitedly. "Potter, are you drunk?"

Said teen covered his cheeks with a shaky palm. He hissed, "of course not!"

"How much did you have? Tell me." Draco bit the nipple in his mouth, causing the teen to shout and arch his chest into Draco's mouth.

"Mmmmmmh… Draco~."

Harry saying his name in such a way was enough to send hot chills up the blonde's spine. He held tightly to the other's hips, and moved downward, nipping and licking at the boy's lower stomach. "Say it again…" Draco's hot breath billowed against the teen's sensitive skin.

"Draco…" Sweat built up on all parts of the Gryffindor's body, causing it to glisten slightly in the artificial light.

The Slytherin smiled in satisfaction and ran his warm tongue across the golden boy's member. In return, Harry bit back his noises, embarrassed by how easily Draco was breaking down his defenses.

"Suck on these, Potter." Draco ordered, holding his first three fingers out to the smaller teen. He was happy to see the proud Gryffindor obediently accept his wishes. He sucked hard on Harry's throbbing erection, and felt the vibration of Harry's lustful sounds around his fingers, followed by the flow of saliva, the feel of his tongue… the blonde was getting very hard, and very impatient.

The werewolf bit down gently on the base of the teen's dick, getting a rise from him. Harry moaned, and laced shaky fingers in the taller boy's silky hair. After a few more moments of the torture, the raven-haired boy came, screaming out Draco's name. He then settled, gasping, into the couch. He was red from the chest up, perspiration grouping in the indentations of his collarbones. Saliva dripped down Draco's hand and forearm. The platinum blonde laughed quietly and removed his fingers from Harry's lax jaws. Draco licked away the white liquid from his lips, smirking beneath pieced bangs.

"Did I hurt you?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "N-No… it feels good."

"My turn." Draco muttered huskily, leaning up so his mouth was just next to Harry's ear, and nibbled. Harry's breath caught. "Don't worry. This might hurt a second…"

Harry braced himself, feeling his hips be lifted and a couple pillows stuffed beneath him. He felt Draco finger his entrance, the small appendages wet with Harry's own saliva, and warm. He tried not to jump. One pressed quickly into his place, bringing a shout bubbling to the raven-haired boy's throat.

Draco wiggled around within the warm walls, feeling for the prostate. He shoved deeper, and felt a small, squishy part brush his fingertip. It was immediately followed by a choked gasp from his partner. He prodded the spot, enjoying the sounds, and eager to be inside the body beneath him. He added a second finger, quickly followed by a third. Harry was breathing hard once more, thrusting into Draco's hand. The blonde was once again teasing Harry's neck, leaving his mark.

Once Draco thought Harry was wide enough, and his throbbing erection was finally beginning to seem unbearable, he removed his fingers.

Harry whimpered at the loss of the intruders, suddenly feeling empty.

Draco in turn kissed the Potter roughly, pressing him into the couch further. He pressed his member against the golden boy's growing one, and shivered. He hadn't ever wanted someone this much. It was torture, and pleasure, and it was real. This was real.

He slowly sunk himself into Harry's place, feeling warmth envelope him. He could hear the sounds coming from the Gryffindor's lips, and they urged him forward. He pulled back out, and thrust back in slowly, jabbing the prostate hard with each movement.

Harry moaned beneath him loudly, bucking up into his body, sinking it in deeper. He was unable to think, unable to comprehend the pleasure racing through his body. He couldn't speak.

Draco grinned and quickened the pace, muffling the teens noise with a deep kiss. He could feel the vibrations of the dark-haired teen's moans through his lips. He felt himself grow close, having waited so long for entrance.

"Draco… I… Love… You!" Harry managed out in gasps, holding onto the taller teens back with hot hands. His legs wrapped around Draco's waist. He finally came for the second time, spewing white cum all over both of their stomachs.

Draco came soon after that, gasping loudly, and sunk to the side, pulling Harry so he rested on his chest. The couch really wasn't the best idea when it came down to fitting them both.

*******M RATING PART FINITO!!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR SUCKISH-NESS!!!************

Both teen's breathed hard and fast, eyes glazed over with the happiness of the afterward. Sweat and cum lingered together on their skin and the fabric of the couch.

"I… think I love you, too." Draco muttered, finally catching his breath. Now he was truly exhausted. His extra features shriveled away on their own, seemingly aware that they had served their purpose. Draco looked down at the little teen, admiring his looks while he wasn't aware of the blonde's gaze. He was beautiful, however misplaced that sounded. His hair was drenched with sweat, and his eyes were watering. His face was completely flushed, and blotches of red colored his chest area. The green irises seemed deeper than ever Draco had noticed, whilst at school. His skin was fair and his body thin and only slightly muscled, enough to make him more attractive than a skeleton. The teen was pretty, a pretty boy; there was no questioning that, although he'd probably kill one for saying it.

"I brought you here… to give you your Christmas present." Harry muttered, sighing. His voice was whispered and slightly rough. He slid his arms around Draco's shoulders.

Draco squeezed the smaller teen closer, enjoying the feel of his skin against his own. "Isn't Christmas three days from now? Why give it to me so early?" His voice was concerned, but he knew very well what the younger teen was getting at. He smirked, wondering how the boy would react when he told him he would be staying for a while. But of course that brought back the thoughts of Fenrir, and that certainly did not help keep the mood.

"Well… I figured since maybe you might not be here for the actual day that I-" Harry was interrupted by Draco's finger touching his lips. Harry was at first angered, but stopped from rampaging when he looked up and saw the look on Draco's face.

"I'm staying, Potter. You have no reason to be upset anymore. Calm down." He was a bit touched by the teens bothered attitude towards his health, and grinned wide as he saw Harry's eyes light up.

Harry seemed to be about as close to bursting as a bubble, but cooled himself and grinned back. He added then, "Well then, I guess you have no reason to be here."

"I'm glad I came, Potter." Draco pressed his lips softly to the other's, then dozed off; followed soon after by the Gryffindor. He didn't know whether or not this would have happened had Potter not been ever so slightly drunk; had never thought a bottle of Fat Bastard could come in handy.

********************************************************************************

Remus padded up the stairs of the hotel and down the hallway in which his and his lover's room was nestled. His steps were quick and his breath short. He flung open the door, and cried "SIRIIII I'M HOOOME!!!!" This should have been enough to annoy the Black, but instead the werewolf was embraced in a quick hug.

"Thank Merlin! You should have seen the looks I was getting from the room service lady!" Sirius seemed rather bothered for his usual self, but he went pretty wacky whenever left alone, so Remus put it aside.

"Where is she?" The shaggy man was now upset. He would not put up with anyone trying to steal his man, not that he had any doubts. After some direction from Sirius, he looked out the door and down the hall to see a chunky young girl with long black hair turn down a hallway. He looked to his mate, shoulders squared. He said in a dignified tone, "I'm gonna go give her what for!"

Sirius's eyes bulged, "nooooooo, Mooney. You shouldn't do that."

Remus nodded vigorously, eyes a little crazed. His fists were clenched and white. "It's always you standing up for me, Siri! It's my turn now!" He stomped down the hallway, away from his pleading mate, and toward the turn the female had taken. He followed the flowery scent to a storage cabinet, and was happy to think that he would have his prey cornered without even trying. He threw open the door, and bug-eyed.

"W-What are you doing?!?!?!" The female screamed.

Remus went beet red and turned about face, hiking it back to his room in a puff of smoke. He cleared the doorway, and shut it behind him quickly. He leaned against the wood and began to laugh hysterically.

"What happened? Did you get her?" Sirius watched his partner with a confused and slightly scared look. He came over and put a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to calm him down from his giddiness.

Remus gasped, and replied, "I promise you, she's not interested." He sniggered uncontrollably. He cleared his face of humored tears and grinned at his mate.

"Not Possible!" Sirius sounded dumbfounded.

"Love, I just saw her going to third base and beyond with a maid in the storage closet. I'm pretty certain." Remus laughed maniacally at the expression on Sirius' face. "The fuck type of look was she giving you?"

Sirius just shook his head and began laughing with his lover. "Well, I guess it either meant "let's have sex" or "how many creams do you want with your coffee"."

"Yes, you do get those mixed up quite a bit." Remus snickered and hugged Sirius around the waist.

"Aw, and I was so hoping I would get some angry sex afterward." Sirius pouted at the other man, and then grinned jokingly. He wrapped strong arms around Remus' waist.

"Who ever said we couldn't spend one extra night?" Mooney smiled up at Padfoot charmingly. "we leave first thing in the morning, got it?"

******************************************************************

OKAY!!!! DONE!!!! YAY!!!!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry to everyone for the rating change!!! I just couldn't help myself! Hope those of you old enough enjoyed that last little bit. And no I didn't just change the rating for that part, I changed it for possible violence that exceeds teen levels in future chapters.

Well, if you're going to flame, do it. You're the one that put yourself through an entire story of something you didn't like. I expect that this chapter won't get in trouble for the explicit content due to my previous warnings. If you mean to, let me now and I will remove said stuffs and we all let bygones be bygones. Kay?

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! I PROMISE TO TRY HARDER!!!!!!!


End file.
